


From idiots to Guardians

by jboy44



Category: Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts, DCU (Comics), crossover - Fandom, mass crossover - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 50,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44
Summary: A once peaceful day in the city suddenly changed as the Manhunters rained down chasing seven colored rings. this rings have found owners in a group of highschool kids. Now to protect there planet this seven most learn how to harness the power of emotions to be the Guardians there world will now need. the age of heroes and villains as arrived. Inspired by SamuraiVampirehunterjct





	1. chapter one

In space the Manhunter cult were in space, they had done the unthinkable, and Gathered one ring and one power battery from each Corp.

  
The Alpha Manhunter smiled as the power batteries were in put into the Seven highest ranking man hunter units.  
The then began to install the rings into his own system.

As the head Manhunter installed the green ring, Another Manhunter who was watching commanded. " Sr. This is unwise not even lantern who have mastered the rings can always safely combine the lights, there is no telling what could happen."

The Alpha Manhunter then began to install the red ring, "You fool with new white lanterns corp having formed, we need the power of the lights mixing to have any hope of standing a chance against the Ring owners if we want to father our goals of extinction of all organic life forms in the universe."

 

He then installed the indigo ring, Orange, Blue, yellow and violet. The head lantern the screamed as white light glow form him making him explode.

  
The Manhunter's were then shut down for a moment and when they came back on they saw the rings flying to a planet that looked like earth.

The former second in command Manhunter. "With the Alpha Manhunter off line I now take command. Planet earth is not where my systems are telling me it is. Numbers of Manhunter also slightly lower, Star patterns are also different looking for answers."

The new head Manhunter then computed for a moment analyzing the trace amounts of the white light. " answer found. The white light trace, made trans universe warp energy. The rings did not mix not only destroying the alpha Manhunter, but warping us all into another universe."

 

The new head Manhunter also scanned for ring energy, " Only rings detected are the once we brought, we are in a universe with no lantern corps. Best choice of action head down to alternate earth and reclaim the rings before they find owners, and alter plans to rid this universe of organic life."

  
The Manhunter's then head to the planet earth japan and began to attack a city.

Within moments a normal day turned into a mass panic as alien machines attacked the city.  
One boy named Akihsia was running. He was holding his left eye which was bleeding as there was a large cut over his eye there was another gash over his left check, " War of the world meets terminator! Didn't see this coming."

A red ring then forced it's self on his finger making him scream.

  
The ring red, " Akihsia Yoshii, of Sector…unknown…You hold grade rage in your heart you belong to Red lantern corp.! "

  
Akihsia then screamed as he felt all the rage he had hold back in his life, Rage against the FFF, Minami and Himeji for always beating him, and his Sister for always trying to molest him.

  
His cloths changed to a black body suit with red armored boats red fingerless gauntlets appeared on his arm, as a red chest plate appeared on his chest. He gained red shoulder plates and a red armored belt. on his chest plate the red lantern symbol appeared

Akihisa's point of view

My chest as I held in in pain I felt all the rage I've been holding! Against my sister! against the FFF against Minami and Himeji coming out as I roared in pain! I held my chest in pain as I felt my heart beating stop as a sharp pain and a feel of a boom form within my chest happened! My heart exploded! yet I'm fine! I then felt myself saying a stray oath. " With blood and Rage of Crimson red! Ripped form a corpse so freshly dead! Together with our hellish hate! We'll burn you all that is your fate!"

  
I then roared in rage as I said, "I am not an animal! I AM AKIHSIA YOSHI!" I then spotted this alien machines! Attacking destroying everything and everyone! Hurting everyone I care about. Trying to hurt Hazuki! Trying to hurt my Yuuko! that's right I've been dating Yuuko in secret to make sure no one hurt me over it! But I don't' give a fuck about the haters anymore!"

  
I then saw one of the Manhunter robots and the ring said. " Manhunter robot has Red lantern power battery fueling it, will be need to recharge and keep life support working. " I then roared out , "I WON'T DIE!"

Return to third person.

In Akihsia's hands blood red battle axes appeared as he charged at the man hunter in nearly rage! "give me my power battery!"

Meanwhile.

Kouta was running in fear from a Manhunter as an orange ring flow on his band making him scream, as his eyes glow orange. " Kouta of sector unknown. YOU WANT IT ALL! … YOU BELONG TO AGENT ORANGE!"

Kouta then screamed as his cloths changed to black long sleeve. shirt orange pants and orange armored boats. His shirt gained an orange chest plate orange shoulder pads and orange arm bands, the orange lantern corp, Symbol then appeared on his chest as he said. " I BELONG TO NO ONE! I AM ORANGE STAR!"

  
He then made 50 copies of himself from Orange light, as he said. " In brightest day, in darkest night, to take what is in my sight, that is my right! Given by Orange Lantern's light!"  
Kouta's point of view.

I won't' die It's my life not there's! this things destroying everything I own! I can't have that! It's my stuff not there's! and they better not have touched my Aiko! She's mine! MINE! NOT THERES!

  
I looked at my Ring this new and shiny thing upon my Finger giving me the power to protect what's mine and make sure what I really want and need is mine! this beautiful orange band around my Finger. Well not as beautiful as Aiko, but still! Now I somehow know this comes with a lantern which is mine! that one of this robots is using! I then made an orange light chain saw in each hand!

I will be cutting them open till I Found the one that has My lantern in it! Then I'll protect my Friends and Family with this power of mine! After all you can only keep safe what's yours and yours alone!  
I then smirked as I charged me and my energy doubles smashing and slashing through Manhunters till I spotted two lanterns one orange and own blue! I dropped my constructs and picked them up, orange is mine! this blue one! Well My ring isn't blue so it's not mine! there must be a blue ring and this belongs to the owner of the blue ring.

Well now this belongs to someone else I can't take it so I guess I'll try to find blue and give him or her their lantern back After all it's what I would want someone to do if they found my lantern.  
I then spotted a blue light and took to the air to it, "that must be the blue ring owner!"

In another part of the city.

Ryou Sugawa head of the FFF was running when a yellow ring land on his hand, the ring then spoke. "Ryou of Sector unknown…. You have inspired great fear You belong to Sinestro corp.  
Yellow light covered Ryou as his outfit changed.

He had a black body suit with a yellow belt, a yellow piece of cloth that looked like a star with the corp. symbol appeared on his chest,  
He gained yellow armored boats, black gloves held on by yellow arm bands, his FFF mask then appeared as his eyes glow yellow. The ring then spoke. " In blackest day, in brightest night! Beware your fears made into light! Let those who try to stop what's right, Burn like my power, FEAR'S LIGHT!"

Ring constructs of the FFF then appeared and began slashing Manhunter's with their scythe, making a yellow power battery fall out of one Ryou then grabbed it, " I take it this is mine!" He then removed his mask and said, "What is going on!"

In another part Yuji was running form his life when he saw Akihisa as a Raging red lantern slashing a burning robots with his energy made blades.  
Yuji then screamed, " WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

A green ring then slipped on to Yuuji's finger and said. " Yuji, of Sector unknown, you have an unbreakable will welcome to Green lantern corp."  
Yuji's eyes then glow green. His outfit then changed gaining a black body suit with a green sash belt, the chest had a green lantern symbol on it. He gained green boots, and white gloves.

  
Yuji then smiled as he said. " In brightest day, in darkest night, no evil shall escape my sight, let all who worship evils might beware my power green lantern's light!"

  
Akihsia then slashed two Manhunters making a Green and red lantern fall out of them.

  
Akihsia through the Green one to Yuji, "here I guess this Green one is yours."

Meanwhile Hideyoshi was running he was being chased by the robots and some of them had hearts in their eyes, " HOW THE HELL DOES THAT WORK!""  
A blue ring then slipped on to Hideyoshi's Finger and made His eyes glow blue. The ring then said. " Hideyoshi of Sector unknown, by being signal you inspire great hope in all, Welcome to Blue lantern corp."

  
Hideyoshi's cloths then changed to a white shirt with the blue lantern corp. symbol, that had black sleeves, his hands were covered in blue gloves. Black pants held up by a blue belt, and blue boats.  
Around Hideyoshi a construct of a blue energy bird span destroying the Manhunters.

The ring then stated, " constructs should be impossible without a nearby Green lantern, universe's laws must be different allowing for blue light constructs without the aid of a green lantern, Adapting. "  
Hideyoshi then said. ' In fearful day, in raging night, with Strong hearts full our souls ignite when all seams lost in the war of light, look to the stars for hope burns bright!"

  
Hideyoshi looked around and said. " I was not ready for today!"

Kouta and his energy clones then appeared from the sky landing, in Kouta's hands was the orange and blue lantern.  
Kouta smiled and said. "Hideyoshi you got a ring too wait yours is blue so This lantern most be yours!" He then handed Hideyoshi the blue lantern, "the orange one is mine! and I hope if you ever found mine you would return it to me like I'm returning yours."

Hideyoshi took it and said, " thanks I guess." he blinked in confusion for a moment

  
The blue ring then stated, " alternate laws of physicist have lessened the negative effects of the orange ring internal data banks updated."  
In another part Yuuko was running, when an indigo ring appeared on her ringer the ring said. " Yuuko you feel great compassion, you hide it well, but you compassion is so great. Welcome to Indigo tribe."  
Yuuko's outfit then changed to something more savage looking.

It was a ripped indigo shirt, sideless ripped along the sides indigo skirt that went to her knees. She had white bandages around her arms and feet, she was bare foot, as well.  
The indigo tribe symbol appeared as a tattoo on her thighs, as a silver neck band with the symbol appeared around her neck.

  
She then saw a man hunter holding an Indigo tribe power staff and quickly took it and fire the staff fired an indigo power blast as she said. " In fear filled days, in misfortune nights, we help those who need our light, Guide by lantern Abin sur, we protect all, ...with compassion light!

Yuuko blinked and said. " yeah that oath does sound better in indigo tribe. Nok." in span her staff absorbing fire form the Manhunters before releasing all the gathered energy out as one massive indigo blast whipping them out.

Yuuko's point of view.

I had a moment so I held my head in shock of what I did and how I feel. Seem to understand it thanks to the ring, but I looked around at the damage and cried. all this damage all this harm to people's lives and propriety these things that came from the sky are true monsters! With no shred of compassion in them.

  
I mean I hide it behind a tough girl act but I always cared about everyone, especially my secret boyfriend akihsia, my care for him is why we hid it so the FFF Himeji and Minami would hurt him. I cared about him and I love him.

I put my hand over my heart and closed by eyes and cried as I uttered a prayer in Indigo tribe langue I hope my Akihsia is safe and I hope everyone can rebuild their lives, but compassion means understanding the actions of all yet still being able to do what is need.

  
these things have no reason for this actions other than pure hate! they must be stopped!

Return to third person point of view

In another part of the city.

Aiko was standing on the school roof looking around in panic at the city the machines attacking locations, and strange spikes of colored light bursting everywhere.  
When a violet ring land on her left index finger and said, "Aiko you have great love in your heart that needs to be opened! Welcome to Star sapphire corp."

  
In a moment Aiko's outfit changed to a pink skirt, held up with a white belt, white high heel boats that went over her knees. What gloves that went past her elbow a pink tank top that had the corp symbol on it, and a pink hair clip with the corp symbol in the right side of her hair.

Aiko's point of view

I felt this rings glow cover me and I grow worried for Kouta. I mean I always teased him and know I know why, I was in love with him and want him to pay attention to me instead of all the other girls.

Before I could act I felt drawn to say an oath, "for hearts long lost and full of fright, for those alone in Darkest night, accept our rings and join our fight, for love conquers all with violet light!"  
Now he's out there in this nightmare! I have to find him! I then used this ring to flow off as used the wing to make a battle axe construct to slash a Manhunter in half.

  
I then felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see a Copy of Kouta made of orange light handing me a violet lantern, I took it as I blinked in confusion and looked down to see the real Kouta in his new orange outfit.

I took the lantern and flow down to him, Hideyoshi was next to him in blue.  
Return to third person.

Aiko blinked as she rings went on about the orange ring, "Kouta you're an orange lantern? But that means you won't want just me." She sounds sad.

In a moment Kouta grabbed her chin and kissed her and said, "why would I want a pile of trash, when I could have one beautiful shining gem? I'm a controlled greed Aiko and I want you to be mine!"  
Aiko then smiled and dropped her axe made of crystal and jumped into his arms.

Over the city the new Alpha Manhunter was speaking sending new orders to the other Manhunters. "all Manhunters the rings have found owners! Focus all fire upon them to not allow all seven ring owners to meet, if they unite we stand no chance against them."

To be continued

Jboy44 " first welcome to start of the story, second shout out to SamuraiVampirehunterjct for his help in coming up with this story, love you man and check out his story The Baka, The Yandere, Kira & The Emotional Spectrum. Second see you next chapter everyone."


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuko was in the air using indigo chains made of light to bind Manhunters together, and force them to crash into each other making them fall out of the air no longer able to function.  
Yuuko then sensed rage as the red lantern corp symbol appeared over her indigo tribe necklace's symbol.

Confused she asked, "what the nok?" she then flow down to check it out. She then spotted Akihisa now with two scars on his face on his right check and one over his left eye, dressed in his red lantern gear.  
Akihisa was in the middle of a flaming pile of molten metal that clearly was once Manhunters.

Yuuko gasped as she walked to him and put a hand on his face it was warm," Wait this color is rage, how could it find a home in you?"  
Akihsia grabbed his hand and looked her in the eyes, "you've seen all the beatings I go through daily! You know about my sister always trying to take advantage of me! Those are reasons alone to have rage!  
Yuuko's aura turned red as she channeled his red light, "but there is more to it! What are you hiding for me?"

Akihsia looked down and signed as his aura glow brighter, "It start when I was younger Me and Akira's parents were an arranged marriage. My mom's side had more money and power! They won't let dad out; despite the fact they head each other! They had Akira because they had to and me..."

Yuuko hugged him, "as a way to try and fix it"

Akihsia growled and nodded, "then when I was younger my mother's family offered dad away out, give up all rights to me and akira, the right to call us his kids, and see us and he would be free! I was only four but I remember how much they hate each other; I can't blame dad for taking his way out. I remember him signing in tears on that devil deal!"

Akihisa then glow brighter as he spotted a Manhunter and destroyed it with a red energy blast from his ring as he said, "WORKING THROUGHT SOME SHIT OVER HERE!"  
Yuuko put a hand on his chest, "there is something else I can sense it through channeling your light!"

Akihsia growled and cried his tears were red like blood, "this morning I was kicked out of my home by my mother! I have been disowned by her for being too big an idea! This morning I was running in tears! I wasn't heading to school I was heading to you! The only person that fucking cares!"

Akihsia's aura grow larger as Yuuko covered her mouth to gasp, "you've been holding back such rage for so longer! Against a family that didn't care no wonder the Red ring came to you!"  
Akihsia growled as he looked to the ring and made a fist, "It doesn't matter anymore! We have bigger problems then my bitch of a mother and my Ex-family!"

As he spoke more Manhunters arrived and both Lanterns stood back to back, Yuuko still channeling red light as she made a construct that looked like a red full-sized version of her avatar.  
Akihsia just made Five constructs of large bulls that charged at the Manhunters, "I guess I'm lucky to have you! Someone who has Compassion!"

Meanwhile.

In another part of the city.

Ryou held up his Ring making three Constructs that looked like members of the FFF that ran out and slashed Manhunter's in half with their scythes  
Ryou then looked around, as he heard something, he heard a baby and its mother's cry he notices a following building and held up his ringer Morphing the FFF constructs into multiple hand Constructs that lift the parts of the build off freeing a woman who was holding her baby.

The woman was in tears, "Thank you!" the woman then ran off to find a place to hide.  
Ryou looked to the ring stunned, "no one ever thanked me for anything before-hand"

Ryou then noticed a green light in the sky that was being chased by Manhunters. Ryou unknowingly made a telescope construct and looked through it to see the Green light was Yuuji.  
Yuuji turned to the Manhunter and fired off missiles made of green light making them explode.

Yuuji smirked in victory as he said, "these things are stupider then Akihisa!" Yuuji then notice in the distance a red tower of light, "I feel like someone is going to kick my ass."  
The new alpha Manhunter then watched as Yuuji land next to Ryou, "the lanterns have formed three small groups do not allow all seven to unite!"  
In a moment an orange blast hit the alpha Manhunter in the back of the head making him turn to see an orange lantern construct of Kouta the construct fired off an orange blast making the Manhunter hold out its staff to absorb the energy.

The alpha Manhunter fired off the Energy back at the construct braking it! "Lanterns! Can't escape them!"

Meanwhile in one part of the city the group of Hideyoshi Aiko and Kouta came face to face with Yuuko and Akihisa.

Kouta waved, "sweet you guys got rings and lanterns too. Now my ring said they were seven different colors."

Yuuko then nodded and said, "Nok, and we have five, so we are missing two members!"

Akihisa Growled as he said, "I have this urge to kick Yuuji's ass and I don't know why!"

In a moment Yuuji and Ryou landed and said "We followed the Shine of colors." In a moment a red boat construct kicked Yuuji in the butt making him jump! "OUCH!"

Akihisa then crossed his arms, "don't know why but I felt you had that coming!"

In a moment more Manhunters appeared above them raining down on them!

Kouta summoned out fifty construct clones that fired on them, "I'm sick of this things! I don't want them!"  
Aiko then used her ring to fire off Crystal spears at them, "No one could love this things!"

Hideyoshi then held out his ring and fired off an energy blast, "I hope we never see you machines again!"

Akihisa roared as he made a cannon construct and used it to shoot a fireball ball that explode in the middle of them, "Take all of my rage!"  
Yuuko then channeled green light and made green missile constructs to attack with, "I have no compassion for the likes of you! Nok!"

Ryou then summoned out his FFF Constructs and sent them out to slash, "Do Machines feel Fear? Because you tin cans should be very afraid!"  
Yuuji then held out his ring as he glow brightly thanks to Hideyoshi's blue light, "guys this are willless Machines the real enemy is there maker!" He then created a large gatling gun that fired into the middle of the Manhunters!

The Manhunters were falling out of the air destroyed.  
The alpha Manhunter then gave an order, "New Guardians have formed retreat!" As he and the other Manhunters tried to leave earth all Seven of our new lanterns held out their rings and said, "you think you can destroy our home and just leave! THINK AGAIN!"

They all then fired off a Ring blast, all seven colors merging in to bright white light that hit and destroyed.  
The white light then continued out of earth's atmosphere into space where it exploded sending out a white shock wave through the universe as a voice could be heard saying "LIFE!"  
A small white ball of light then floated into space before speeding away.

Down in the ruined remains of the city the Seven Lanterns stood stunned at what they did.

Ryou was stuttering, "did we just save the world? What are we super heroes."

Hideyoshi then said, "well we are all in tights and flying through the sky."

Yuuji held his hand out and said, "I think Hideyoshi is making a point here. This rings they all said they chose us!"

Kouta held his lantern rightly, "I'm happy mine chose me and not someone else!"  
Aiko giggles, "So we're chosen ones? Like we're meant to be heroes?"

Yuuko then grabbed ahold of Akihisa's hand, "I think so, but right now we have a moment I think we should think about this? Nok."  
Akihsia then said, "there is nothing to think about! Without this rings everyone would have died! They picked us to save the day! That's our job now! These things chose us to protect this mud ball we all call home! So we should protect it!"

Yuuji rubbed the back of his neck, "that's the smartest thing I've heard in a while Akihisa, and form you, pretty big day!"  
Aiko then put her hands together and cheerfully said, "Now the city is a mess how about we help clean this thing up?"  
They all nodded.

Later on our lanterns were on the news using the rings to help clean up rubble and repair buildings.  
The story was global news.

One male news caster said, "We need no longer Question if we are alone or not! The events of this day that rocked one city in japan have proven we aren't. machines or war form beyond our solar system came down and started destroying, only to be stopped by Seven Teenagers who got their hands on alien artifacts."

Pictures of our seven lanterns then flashed with their names below, "in japan the kids are being honor as heroes. Questions on what they will do no are on everyone's minds, just like this question. Where those Machines working for themselves, or are they just the first wave in an invasion."

In New York one man was walking in the rain, his face hidden by his coat as he watched the news form a store window, he spotted Akihisa's face and said "son!"  
Back in japan the sun was setting and Akihisa and Yuuko where holding hands on top of a building.

Yuuko smiled as Akihisa hand her a picture of someone, "this is all I have left, the only picture of my father, you think you can track him with the indigo light?"  
Yuuko then put a hand on his face and kissed Akihisa and said, "Yes, I'm sure and when My twin gets here to make sure we have hope on our side we'll leave to go find your dad. Nok."

To be continued


	3. chapter three

Akihisa Yuuko and Hideyoshi where in a forest somewhere in America.

Akihisa looked around, "Why would my father be here?"

Hideyoshi shrugged and said, "You said he was an archaeologist maybe he digging?"  
Yuuko then held out her ring hand as she spotted someone. He was in a red body suit white armored boats, gloves, a white belt some kind of jetpack, a sci-fi looking gun strapped to his thigh, and some kind of white helmet with a black visor.

The tracking thing was pointing to him. Yuuko then comment, "Strange is a last name that fits him! Nok!"  
Akihisa then walked out and called out," DAD!" the Man known as Adam strange turned around to see him, "Akihisa!" He removed The Helmet to show his face and Akihsia teared up.

In a moment a bright light hit the tear and all four found themselves, in a desert where the sky was red and three suns were in the air.  
Hideyoshi blinked and said, "Ok what was that!"

Adam strange put on his helmet, "A Zeta Beam my only way to this world Welcome to planet Rann. Home of my wife and daughter."  
Akihisa's eyed widen.

Akihisa's point of view. My Father explained how he was pulled here by mistake and became its protector. How, after his devil deal with my mother to be free he fell in love with and married my step mother Alanna.

The Daughter of the very man who made the Zeta beams Sardath. I looked to my old man as we all took to the air to find the city. I looked to my father someone else who was normal but thanks to something alien became a hero.

I looked to the ring on my ringer and to his alien tech, I guess I'm just a manmade form my father's mold. I can even sense Rage form him, He's mad about only being able to be here for small piece of time, his mad he can't stay where he is happy. I was made about something else too but I couldn't tell.

Soon we landed on the city, I looked around and comment one something I thought was strange. "Wait why are there no kids here?"

My dad then said, "because they had an atomic war ninety-nine percent of this worlds people are sterile because of it. The only child born in years is your little sister Aleea."  
At that point I gasped I could hear Hideyoshi saying that makes my little sister a symbol of hope, But not me! I now know what else my father is enraged about, Aleea is all alone, and he has to leave her against his will at some random time.

I made a fist as my aura glow bright. I'm pissed off about it myself.  
Return to third person point of view.

Yuuko saw Akihsia being mad and tried to put a hand on his shoulder but he stopped, "I'm fine Yuuko I just want to meet my little sister"  
We then came to a lab and a woman with greenish skin and pointed ears, Blueish she was dressed in the same kind of outfit as Adam but in blue.

Adam then point to the lanterns, "Alanna this is Yuuko and Hideyoshi, and the other guy in red is Akihisa." Alanna looked at him, "I'm Alanna is nice to meet you I'm your step mother."  
Akihisa held his hand out to shake her's to be polite he then noticed a little girl no older then Hazuki she was dressed in a pink dress, and had blue hair, and pointed ears. She was playing with a doll.  
Akihsia walks over to her and got down to her, "you must be Aleea."

Aleea looked at him and blinked, "yes and who are you?"  
Adam then said, "His name is Akihisa my first son." Aleea's eyes widen and she asked, "I have a big brother."

Akihsia nodded tearing up, "Yeah Nice to meet you." Aleea the neared up and hugged him. Akihsia then hugged his little sister his tears glowing red a bit thanks to the ring.  
Yuuko whipped a tear form her eyes, "I was ready for a tearful Father son reunion not siblings meeting each other for the first time. Nok."

Hideyoshi smiled and said, "funny she little let is a symbol of hope for a whole world." Hideyoshi's Ring glow for a moment.  
Meanwhile back on earth.

Kyouji was having a meeting with Yuuka, at the back of the school  
Kyouji blinked his eyes now orange. "so I missed out on the whole alien Machine thing, before it I saw a light and remember seeing orange skinned inhuman creatures. Then I woke up naked in a ditch. The doctors didn't find anything weird other than the eye color change."

Yuuka crossed her arms, "Well lucky you I would have given anything to miss out on the Manhunters!"  
Kyouji growled as he held his hand out and said, "and when I saw that gang of idiots on the news I found something else out of the normal!

In a moment Kyouji was covered in flames making him change his hair became orange his skin snow white, as a red body suit appeared on him with brighter red gloves boats and a belt.  
Kyouji then held out his hand as flames morphed into a Knight with a sword Making Yuuka scream, "WHAT THE HELL!"

Kyouji looked at his hand as the knight vanished and he made an axe, "I know right whatever those aliens did gave me power! I think I can do anything those idiot's club rings can do!"  
Kyouji then played with his powers by making a copy of himself out of fire! " Pretty cool I'm a right!"

Yuuka was shaking, "it looks like a burning effigy!" Kyouji dropped the thing and said, "Effigy! I like it! From now On Kyouji is dead and gone! I am Effigy!"  
In a Moment Effigy flow off and once he made it to the city he made a large flaming hammer and hit an already damaged building, and yelled," DIOTS COME OUT AND FACE MEEE!"  
In a Moment Yuuji and Ryou flow up to him. Yuuji blinked in confusion, "Kyouji?"

Effigy growled, "MY NAME IS EFFIGY NOW! WHERE IS THE REST OF YOU!"  
Ryou then said, "well, Akihisa Yuuko and Hideyoshi are looking for Akihisa's dad. Kouta and Aiko went for a walk on Mars."  
Effigy growled as he swung the hammer at them, "FINE I'LL KILL THEM LATER!" Ryou made a shield to hold it back.

While Ryou was on defense Yuuji held out his ring and fired off a Ring blast knocking him back, "this just feels weird for some reason!"  
Ryou dropped his shield and made some FFF member constructs, "I know what you mean! And it's not about my former FFF member status. I think it has to do with the color of our rings!"  
The FFF constructs charged at Effigy only for him to to make a giant Knight of fire and slash them to pieces.

Yuuji flow down and made his own sword and held it out at the large knight and its massive blade, "I'm guard!" the knight then went to slash at him and Yuuji flow back as a giant yellow fist hit Effigy in the back making the knight vanish.

Ryou was floating in the air behind Effigy, "dude you can't win! You don't have the focus to make more than one construct at a time! There are two of us! One you counter one of us the other will attack. You're out gunned! Give up and we'll get you some help man!"  
Kyouji then growled as he said, "the only help I need is you idiots dead!" He then roared as he made an axe and charged at Ryou only for green energy boxer to appear and punch him in the face knocking him back.

Yuuji's ring then said, "ring power level 35%" Ryou's ring then said, "Ring power level 50%"  
Effigy smirked, "What's wrong running low on batteries!" he then remade his knight construct which went to slash at Yuuji!

Ryou then flow in the way and made a yellow shield on his arm to block the flaming blade, "I'll hold the nut job back! Summon your lantern and recharge Yuuji!"  
Yuuji nodded as he jumped back and held out his ring making his lantern appear. Yuuji grabbed it and put his ring to it, "In brightest day, in darkest knight, no evil shall escape my sight! Let those who worship evil's might beware my power! Green lantern's light!"

A bright Green light then covered him as his ring said, "Lower level 100%" Yuuji then made his lantern vanish as he smiled.

Yuuji then spotted Ryou using two arm shields to block giant flaming sword strikes! "Don't' worry Green lantern is fully charged now!" the then made six green missiles and fire them making them rain down on the flaming knight and Effigy destroying the construct of fire and knocking out Effigy.

Yuuji then walked over to Effigy who had returned to be Kyouji, "How are we going to hold this nut job! I mean he can make constructs all on his own! What could hold this guy!"  
Ryou then said, "I got an idea on that!"

Later on Kyouji woke up strapped to a wall with a gas mask connect to his face, tubes ran form it into the walls.  
Kyouji growled and tried to become effigy but couldn't he tried to make a flaming sword but couldn't and he roared.  
Looking in through a one-way mirror was Yuuji and Ryou.

Ryou crossed his arm "the only air in the cell is the air in the mask which is sealed to stop leaks, No air no fire."  
Yuuji looked at him sadly as he said, "I don't like this!"

Ryou then turned to leave, "I don't either but we don't know who or what did this to him, or how, so it's not like we can take away his construct power!"  
Yuuji followed and said, "Yeah, and here I thought thinks would be looking up after I got this ring. I mean I away to avoid Shouko and keep her away, yet now this is happening! I feel like the Manhunters were just the start of our problems."

Ryou nodded and said, "Tell me about it! I feel like the more we try to understand what's going on the more questions we get. We still don't know who made the rings, who made the Manhunters and now we have no clue as to what happened to Kyouji!"

Yuuji looked at his ring, "then maybe we should ask? I mean this rings speak already why not ask them this questions and see if we don't get answers.  
Meanwhile Shouko was in her room looking at the news blushing at the video of Yuuji, "Such a hero!"

Shouko was sawing a black Costume and in the corner was a Manhunter staff which looked like she was repairing it. "and He'll me all mine again once I finish fixing that staff."

To be continued.  
Shout out to SamuraiVampirehunterjct thanks for inspiring this story, and check out his story The Baka, The Yandere Kira & the Emotional spectrum


	4. 4

Hideyoshi's point of view.

We were being shown around Rann by Adam and family, I looked to Akihisa who held on to his younger sister Aleea's hand. I could sense some hope inside of him, just growing, He had a family that cared about him.

But sadly he was still overcome with rage, It's the opposite of hope, I can sense it as well, It's the same kind of rage I bet Akihisa is picking up from his dad, Rage of lost and unfairness. We are only here Temporally with no control or knowledge of when we will leave.

At many moment Akihisa could return home and be forced to leave the younger sister he just found. It's Worst for his father who would be taken form wife and child.  
I Sighed Somehow Adam hadn't lost hope I can respect that."  
Point of view change to third person.

Aleea held on to Akihisa's hand happily when the ground shock and space ships filled the sky. A Beam form one was fired one heading for them and Akihisa Yuuko, and Hideyoshi quickly made energy domes around.

From the ships paratroopers were dropping, the beings were lizard people green skin in gladiator armor.  
Hideyoshi then said, "Really Another invasion!" the lizard people where holding strange Axe that fired off Laser Blasts.

Akihisa out of reflex formed a red shield to block it! Adam pulled his guns as did Alana the couple fired and shoot there weapons out of their hands!  
Yuuko then held out her staff and ring and trapped them in indigo chains, "Think about what you've done!"

The Lizard men just roared, struggling to get free not even effect by the indigo light holding!  
Adam then looked to her, "It's no use This guys have no emotions!"  
Meanwhile lightyears away.

Kouta and Aiko were walking on Mars Protected by their Ring auras.  
Aiko giggled, "Tell me again why you pulled me to mars dear?"

Kouta then looked back and said, "simple we are now the first humans to step food on mars, We'll go down in history!" Kouta then waved to the mars rover.

Aiko giggled, "Now, now, I know the truth, you just want to take me to a place where no one else would lay their eyes on me!" she then pinched his check playfully, "because my greedy weedy gets jealous!"  
Kouta blushed a rolled his eyes when he spotted a cave, and notice something falling out of it! It was a green skinned humanoid!  
Aiko jumped back and put her hands on her face," IS that what I think it is?"

Kouta then got down and made a construct of a stick and poked the thing and it moved, "It's alive, and it's on mars, It's a Martian! We found life on mars, what looks like the last of it!"  
The thing then looked at them and roared Making Kouta hold up his hands and Aiko do the same thing.  
Kouta then then touched his ring to turn on the translator and said, "Relax! We come in peace! Were form earth the planet right about there!" He then pointed to earth which was slightly visible in the night sky."

The Martian then said, "I didn't know earth had moved to the state of space travel!"  
Aiko then said, "Well we cheated with our power rings, but wait where are our manners My name is Aiko, and my boyfriend in the orange is named Kouta what's your name?"  
The Martian then said " J'onn J'onzz! But I have no time to talk with you my neighbors there is trouble!"  
Then uglier white versions of J'onn walked out five of them with blasters. In a moment Kouta's orange lanterns appeared and struck at them killing them and said, "If it was those guys I believe we can handle them!"

J'onn looked at the glowing ring, "I've never seen such a weapon!"  
Kouta covered it and said, "Thanks but Aiko has one too. Will it's slightly different as our rings are powered by different things, all you need to know is a power ring is powered by emotions and use them to make things for the owner. Now care to explain what's going on Mr. J'onzz."  
J'onn then spoke, "My world was transformed form a lush shining gem, in to the barren wasteland you see before you by War between my race the Green Martians, and the white Martians!"  
Aiko then said, "ok go on?"

J'onn then said, "in the final days of the war the white's planned to leave and head to your world, which was primitive at the time to replace our dying world. My race was just a handle full at the time so we activated a fail self-plan we released a sleeping gas, that would put people into a state of suspended animation."  
J'onn then looked down, "then every last building on our world would explode destroying all traces of our civilization, and hopefully burring and killing all life on the planet in the massive quakes and rock falls that would happen."

Aiko then crossed her arms, "then how are you guys alive and awake now?"  
J'onn then said, 'I don't know to me moments ago we set the plan in motion and all went dark, then a flash of white light played before me and I woke in a cave all the other greens crushed to death under rocks."

Kouta then said, "white light! The combined used against the Manhunters!" Kouta spotted the alien looked confused, "our world was invaded by a robotic race. To destroy them we united to power of all seven different rings to great white light, which was basically filled with the force of life!"  
J'onn rubbed his chin, "So then the lifeless Machines couldn't handle it and were destroyed but the life filled beam most of touched mars restoring life to the world, just enough to awaken Me, and the handful of surviving whites."

Aiko put her hands on her face, "We brought mars back to life!"  
J'onn said, "the White's ships and base were completely destroyed the only tech they have are weapons they are trapped on this planet for the moment still hiding underground, please if your rings did this help me Finish the final battle of my world. Help me stop the whites before they can leave the planet, and steal another race's world!"

Aiko made a fist and said, "You got it but first!" she waved to the mars Rover then pointed to J'onn and said, "Attention earth! We found Martians!"  
The rove then looked at them and the machine somehow looked shocked.

J'onn then waved for Kouta and Aiko to follow him into the cave system and the two lanterns followed their Martian guide.  
In the Space center people were screaming so happy to have found live, others in fear of another invasion the video was being broadcast all over the planet.

On earth Yuuji and Ryou were hovering in the air watching it on a jumbotron.

Yuuji then said, "Think we should head to mars to help Aiko and Kouta?"  
Ryou then said, "No I think they got this! If they need help they'll call us!"

Meanwhile back under the planet mars

Aiko held two battle axe constructs and was using them to slash some White Martian's in half! "Why are these things so weak!"

J'onn fired off optic blast killing one, "The whites evolved away emotions and the physical abilities that allowed our shared ancestor to survive the monstrous beast that once roamed this planet!"  
Kouta's orange lantern constructs began blasting more! "how did you lose to this things?"

J'onn then said, "because they use to be stronger! They have yet to fully recover like myself!"

Aiko then dropped her axes and made a shield to block blaster fire, "Ok then! Let's finish this!"

Kouta then made a construct sledge hammer and smashed a white Martian's skull in! "Ok let's hurry it up!"

To be continued

Omake.

Hal Jordan was giving Agent orange a box of cookies, "We couldn't find the stolen rings, so I will follow earth costumes and give baked goods when braking bad news!"

Agent orange growled, "ONE OF MY RINGS ARE GONE NOTHING WILL MAKE UP FOR THIS! BUT I TAKE COOKIES ANYWAY!"

Hal then flow off Agent orange's world back to earth.

end omake.  
Jboy44 " first welcome to start of the story, second shout out to SamuraiVampirehunterjct for his help in coming up with this story, love you man and check out his story The Baka, The Yandere, Kira & The Emotional Spectrum. Second see you next chapter everyone."


	5. 5

Akihsia point of view.

I was flying high over the city my little sister calls home growling. Why? Simple I finally had some family that got dam cared about me! Now instead of spending what could be my last moments on this planet with them I'm fight lizard men!

I was flying to the mother ship, Aleea safe back at her grandfather's lab, "dad Yuuko and Hideyoshi where distracting them while I sneaked up on the mother ship.  
I spotted the thing and I roared as my aura burned bright allowing me to melt the metal around me and flow into the main, room where I saw a Lizard man on a throne.  
The lizard man held his energy axe at me and said, "Who do you think you are Mammal!?"

I then smirked as I made an axe construct, "why I'm the raging red lantern Akihisa Strange!"

The lizard man then laughed as he got up, "Adam strangest child! It matters not! I know your father! So I know you! Men attack!"

Lizardmen then charged at me and I avoid them and began slashing them apart with my axe, with a few spends cutting off legs, arms, even heads, the heat of my weapon allow it to slash and burn through them like a knife through hot butter.

Some of their strange purple blood land on me only for my suit to burn if off me, and I walked to the lizard on the throne who was shaking in fear.  
The lizard held up his axe, "WHAT WAS THAT!"

I then fired a blast knocking his weapon out of his hand, "Lethal force! And now I'm about to strike an unarmed opponent!"  
The lizardman paled, "your father won't do that!"

I then laughed, "Sadly for you I have too much of my horrible mother in me! Now I have an oath that I live my life by So before you die let me share it! With blood and rage of crimson red. Ripped form a corpse so freshly dead! Together with our hellish hate we'll burn you all! That is your fate!"

I then swung my axe and slashed the king in half! I then cut off half his head and picked it up and brought it to a communication station to send a message to the other ships, "Your king is dead!" I then Dropped the half a head.

I felt no guilt for this! They want to kill everyone on this world to steal it! They want to kill my little sister, they got what they deserved.  
I then looked at my hand fating and screamed! NO! the Zeta beam is warring off! I have to tell Aleea good bye! I then blast my way out of the ship and flow down as fast as I could but in a moment I found myself back in the forest were the Zeta beam hit.

I then screamed in rage! I finally found family that cared about me! That didn't' treat me like trash! And "I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO TELL MY LITTLE SISTER GOODBYE!" I then screamed in rage as a small red orb left my ring.

Return to third person point of view.

Back on Rann.

Adam was watching the ships leave when he spotted Yuuko and Hideyoshi fading.  
Adam cried, "Aleea isn't going to like this." What HIdeyoshi didn't notice was a small blue orb leaving his ring.

Meanwhile on mars.

In one of the caves side one of the caves Kouta was leading J'onn and Aiko as he lit the way with bright orange light form his ring. They then came to a cliff and looked down to see the remains of a lab and spotted a group of six whites working on some gate"

Aiko then asked, "J'onn would you happen to know what they are working on?"

J'onn's eyes widened, "the transwarp gate it's how we launched ships, it opens up a portal in space and time."

Kouta then laughed, "So it's a star gate time machine hybrid."

J'onn looked confused so Aiko "a Star gate is a theoretical device that links to points in space by making a worm whole, but it can't travel through time."  
J'onn nodded, "then you are correct in your statement Orange star." Kouta then smirked as he made Fifty constructs of himself that flow down and started blasting the white Martians.  
He then jumped down followed by Aiko and J'onn.

J'onn quickly ran to the controls using laser vision to kill the white Martian there and he said, "they were trying to open a gate to stone age earth, to erase humanity before it even begins!"  
Aiko made a crystal spear and speared a White's gun making it explode into a flame making all the Martians even J'onn scream!  
Kouta then looked at it, "They are scared of fire!" He then noticed the Gate opening and Kouta quickly made a construct that looked like a ring of fire around the gate and the controls to keep the white Martians away.

The Gate's location looked like America in the fifties J'onn was shaking as he walked to it, He morphed into a human dressed like a detective "I set the gate, the last piece of tech on this planet to self-destruct after one last trip, with enough force to cave in the planet"

Kouta then smiles, "so you get to live while they all die! We'll be fine J'onn go through the gate and live!"  
J'onn, "I will always remember the lanterns who allowed the last member of my race to win this war and protect the universe form my evil cousins' goodbye my friends!" he then walked through into fifty's America with a smile.

On Mars in the present the gate exploded as Kouta made a Dome around himself and Aiko and held her as the cave fell down upon them.  
The whole planet was shaking, and moments later a giant orange drill bust through form the underground to the surface and Kouta and Aiko stepped out on to mars making the drill vanish.

Aiko then made her ring do a scan, "the life scans say it's just you and me now." Her ring then said, "ring power level fifteen percent!"  
Kouta then made a dome around her and said, "I'll fly us home! This fight didn't even make a dent in my ring's power level."

Aiko smiles, "what a gentleman!"  
Kouta then took off back to earth as he asked himself, "I wonder how J'onn's life turned out." He then rolled his eyes, "I guess I won't know I mean he was sent over sixty years into the past, wait how long do Martians live?

Meanwhile on planet Rann.  
Aleea was in her grandfather's lab crying, the little girl was saying, "It's not fair! I just got big brother now he's gone and I didn't even get to say good bye!"  
Alanna got down and hugged her daughter, "I know it's horrible but please Aleea calm down."

In a moment a little blue orb Came to Aleea making her look at it, the orb then said, "Aleea strange just by being born you have inspired great hope. Welcome to blue lantern corp!"  
The orb turned into a blue power ring and landed on her left index finger turning her dress blue and making the blue lantern corp logo appear on it.  
Aleea teared up as she said, "a power ring like big brothers?" At that point Adam finally flow into the lab from the window.  
Meanwhile in the forest.

Akihisa Yuuko and Hideyoshi where looking at a large dog that was clearly half wolf. She had black fur, and had a missing part of her left ear.  
She was very big to the point it looked like one of them could ride her like a horse. She had red bands around her legs a red armored collar, that had a miniature red lantern power battery in the middle.

The red power ring was on her second front paw's second toe. The dog was currently rubbing its head against Akihsia making Akihsia pet her. "what is happening here?"  
Hideyoshi put a hand on his chin, "While clearly your ring made another ring, and it land on this wild dog. Wait animals can get power rings too?"  
Yuuko then held her staff, "well the rings are powered by emotions, anything that has feels should be able to get one, and she's half wolf and clearly suffers from gigantism, she probably has great rage form people running or attacking her because they think she's a giant wolf! Nok!"

Akihsia petted the dogs head rubbing a small scar under her right eye, "Ok so Why is she being so affectionate to me?"  
Hideyoshi then point to Akihsia's ring and the dogs, "red ring, red ring. She probably things you're her master now."

Akihisa continue to pet the dog making her tail wag, "then I guess I should name her! How's Salem sound?" the Dog barked happily.  
Yuuko then said, "Salem the red lantern hound it is then. Nok!"

Akihisa's ring then beeped and said, "incoming call for blue lantern Aleea strange!" Akihsia's eyes widen as he picked up the call and a holo screen appeared showing his little sister's face.  
She was crying and said, "big brother!" Akihsia then cried too as he smiled.

Yuuko whipped a tear for his eyes, "Brother I think this is where you need to say you never give up hope! Nok"  
Hideyoshi crossed his arms, "but you just took my line!"

Yuuko then pulled out a tissue to whip her tears, "So beautiful a moment."  
Meanwhile in the city.

Shouko was watching news in her room.

The news caster was showing video of Kouta and Aiko with a Martian. "Life on mars!"  
Shouko then turned it off as she tried to figure out how to fix the man hunter's staff, "Who cares! To get Yuuji back I need a weapon that can counter his power ring! Who made this thing aliens?"  
Shouko then blinked before she said, "oh right!"

Shouko then dropped the staff, "why aren't I getting this!" She then noticed a letter on her bed.

It was in a black envelope with a symbol on it that was an upside down triangle with five lines above it all within a circle.  
She opened it and pulled it out to reveal a blue print of the staff along with parts list, "Well I have all the parts and now I have a guide on how to put it together. Thanks who ever sent this."  
Shouko then turned it around and spotted a name on the back, "Nekron? Well thank you nekron."

She then went back to working on the staff following the instructions on the plans.

To be continued.

Jboy44 "thanks for reading and check out my friend SamuraiVampirehunterJCT's story the Baka The Tandere Kira, the emotional spectrum"


	6. 6

Yuuji was walking down the street when he spotted A lady in a black outfit, it was pure black, with a triangle symbol with five lines above it on her chest, a cape a black mask as she came out and swung her staff at him.

Yuuji made a shield only for the Staff to suck up the energy form his construct so the Staff hit him Knocking him back.  
The lady in black then said, "Now remove that Ring Yuuji!"

Yuuji got up and said, "Shouko? Is that a man hunter staff?" Shouko growled as the staff glow black and she swung it sending off an energy blast, that Forced Yuuji into the air, "I SAID REMOVE THAT STUPID BRIGHT COLORED ACCESSORY!"

Yuuji looked down at a whole in the street as people ran away, "What the hell is wrong with you!?"  
Shouko then used the staff to make herself glow black as a black construct of bat wings appeared on her back allowing her to flow up after him, "That off the ring! So things can go back to the way they were!"

She tried to swing at him only for him to fire a green energy blast that knocked her away as her staff absorbed it. Yuuji then said, "your nuts!"  
Shouko made a large hammer construct and was about to hit Yuuji when a yellow shield blocked it revealing Ryou as he said, "Lady this Yandere shit has got to end got dam it!"  
Shouko growled, "THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND MY FUTURE HUSBAND!" She then swung the staff sending off another black energy blast that would have hit Ryou if an orange energy clone of Kouta then flow in the way.

Kouta was standing on a roof and said, "So me and my girl get back home after a long day of fighting on mars to see this crap! Lady Yuuji isn't yours, And Taking what doesn't belong to you is something I won't allow!"

Aiko then flow out from behind him and swung a large battle axe construct at Shouko, she held her staff out to block it and her eyes widen as her staff didn't absorb the violet construct. Aiko smiles, "thanks to love's power my construct morph form energy to crystal when they are made! No Manhunter staff will work on me!"

Aiko smirked as she made a second battle Axe and Swung at Shouko making her flow down out of the way to avoid it.  
Aiko laughed, "Come on Shouko come back here and play!" She then shouldered one of her axes.

Shouko landed and tried to make a construct of a cannon but a large black dog ran by with a energy construct that looked like a two end sword in it's mouth and slashed her side.  
The dog dropped his construct and growled as it looked at Shouko.

Akihsia then walked out and petted the dog, "Calm down Salem, the fight is only just starting, I was forced to leave my little sister without a goodbye thanks to some fucking lizard men! I need something to hit as well

Shouko tried and was about to fight when A violet spear was through at her making her swing her staff to send it away only to see Yuuko glowing Violet, "ok now there are two of us whose constructs you can't suck up! Nok!"

Shouko growled as she tried to made a new construct but a blue swarm of birds rushed past her head knocking her back.  
Yuuji smiles as he said, "Shouko you may have been able to handle one of us just fine, but it's seven well I guess eight if you count that extremely large dog, also we have got to talk about this little sister lizard people story Akihisa buddy."

Kouta then said, "yeah it sounds better than me and Aiko's life on mars story!"  
Hideyoshi smiles as he said, "and how! Let's just saw Akihsia gets his heroics form his dad!"  
Shouko growled and looked at Yuuji charging at him, "TAKE OFF THE RING!" Yuuji and all the other's then fired off ring blast of their own colors at the staff making it glow black and explode in a black shock wave

Kouta shield his eyes form the bright dark light, "wasn't this white before?"  
Yuuko hide behind Akihisa, "yes but no we have one more red who joined in! Nok! So the mix wasn't stable Nok!"

Salem then howled when the light died down to reveal should her mask and right sleeve and glove burned off, her skin was now grey, her right hand which held the staff burned black.  
Shouko looked at her Black hand and moved it, "you will pay traitor! I am Black hand now The woman who will kill the lanterns!" She then fainted.

Akihsia pet his dog as he said, "Well this won't be go."  
Later on all our lanterns were on the school roof talking.

Kouta then said, "of all the place to have a super hero meeting we had to pick here?"  
Aiko petted his shoulder, "Kouta we all had long days, Yuuji and Ryou's battle against effigy, Akihisa finally getting a family that cared only to leave it, and our own battle on mars."  
Salem then barked and Yuuko said, "and I think Salem is reminding us of Shouko! How the hell could she repair a Manhunter staff? Nok! Not only that but if a white light shock wave brought life back on mars, What the hell will a black one do? Nok?"

Hideyoshi then said, "Yeah and she called herself Black hand, I came across that name somewhere in this ring's data base, but the files were all corrupted, only one word remained under the Black hand file, The darkest Night!"

Kouta then put his hand on his chin, "isn't that mentioned in most of our oaths? I mean I don't like this! I don't want this mystery!"  
Aiko looked through her ring data base, "Blackest night only brings up Black hand and Nekron!"

Yuuji looked at his ring, "and Nekron brings us back to Blackest night! Are this rings really this got dam damaged?"  
Ryou then crossed his arms, "I fear so! I feel like all of this was just the opening act, and a big evil is hovering over us waiting to show its ugly face!"  
Yuuko nodded in agreement and said, "Nok! And the worst part is school is back in tomorrow!"

Akihsia growled, "great that means I'll need to yell at two bitchs! Three if pig tails gets mad about me shutting flat chest up."  
They all then heard a German scream form a cross town.  
Aiko blinked and said, "Minami has good hearing!"

Meanwhile in the same prison that held Effigy Shouko was in a cell all her own looking at her black hand when she spotted some undead monster who said, "So my herald is finally here!"  
Shouko looked at the thing, "you must be Nekron."

Nekron laughed, "that's the lord of the unliving to you! Soon you shall start the darkest night, the dead shall rise by your black hand! Soon control over all that lives and breathes no more shall be yours!"  
Shouko smiled as she said, "then I can just kill Yuuji and made him my husband!" She smiled insanely and laughed as black light glow around her burned hand.

Nekron joined in and said, "I expected nothing less form you my herald! The Darkest night shall soon fall, and together we will make sure the brightest day never shines! The pawn need for your escape is already coming thanks to those lanterns adding to much red light!"

Around the edge of the universe the Black light hit the source wall making it turn black and glow with Nekron's symbol form a moment before a body nothing but bones bust through it.  
Soon muscles, and skin was forming around the body form the corrupted parts of the wall. Soon Black cloths and armor formed, a ripped cape, and a symbol on his chest that looked like an s.  
A Black ring then formed around his right ring finger and the ring said "Superboy prime RISE!"

in a moment the Undead villain roared his skin appearing to be rioting as he flew off to this universe version of earth. "The earth Most brake out herald of Nekron! Most deliver power ring! Most kill all I can!"  
A day later on earth.

Akihisa was walking to school in his uniform walking with Yuuko and Hideyoshi, with Salem on a leash.

Once to the school Akihsia tied Salem's leash outside and said, "you be good girl" He then petted the dog and walked in.  
Within a moment Minami and Himeji jumped at hat him and screamed, "HOW COULD YOU?"

Akihsia crossed his arm, "How could I what dare to be with someone who makes me happy instead of one of you abusive bitches?

Both girls froze as Akihsia said, "I'll admit at one point I had crush on you two, but that changed after I got to you know both! Your both like a fake diamond pretty on the outside but worthless! Beating me at every got dam turn! Belittling me! You honestly don't' even think of either of you as friends! You're just two bitches I'm forced to spend time around!"

Both girl's where holding their hearts and Crying, Minami was muttering in German as Akihisa said, "and trust me you two bitches Most of the rage that allows me to use my power ring comes from both of you!"

Akihisa then grabbed Himeji by the neck, "and now to do some good! STOP COOKING DAM IT! EVERYTHING YOU COOK IS A HORRIBLE POSION THAT NEARLY KILLS ALL WHO EATS IT! STOP COOKING BEFORE YOU GOT DAM KILL SOMEONE!"

He then dropped her and Himeji ran off crying as she said, "why am I so turned on right now!"  
Akihisa's raised an eye brow, "Well I feel used!" Yuuko then grabbed Akihsia and glow orange, "MINE! NOK!"  
Minami then ran off crying in German.

Akihisa then made a large Stop sign construct stopping Miharu as he said, "I care not for that bitch but you Miharu I will be kind with! My ring I can sense were your rage comes form!"  
Akihsia looked down as Yuuko glow red for a moment and her eyes widen. Yuuko screamed "NOK!"

Hideyoshi looked lost and asked, "What am I missing!"

Miharu was crying, "I don't want to talk about it!"

Akihsia then whispered into Hideyoshi's ear making his eyes widen "What the hell!?"

The ground then shook and Yuuko, Hideyoshi and Akihsia gained their lantern outfits as their rings said, "DEATH!"

Akihisa then said, "we better go check that out!"

Ironman then said, "please do!"

To be continued.  
A shout out to my friend SamuraiVampirehunterjct, please check him and his dc comic crossovers too the most recent being, the twin stories, escape form Arkham, Star Sapphire Yandere queen Yuno Gasai and yellow lantern ultimate Despair Junk Enoshima


	7. 7

As the lanterns gathered into the middle of the city around a creator they spotted the Black lantern superboy prime flying up and screaming.  
Hideyoshi jumped back, "It looks like a zombie!"

Yuuji's Green ring then spoke up, "Data recovered, Black lantern corp. this corp is made up of corpse reanimated by the black lantern ring and are the army that wish to end all life, there appearance signals the start of the darkest night!"

Yuuko screamed, "IT'S A ZOMBIE!?"

Prime then fired his laser Vision off at Ryou as he made a shield only for the laser blast to blast through his shield and send him flying away.

Salem growled as two construct copies of himself appeared and charged at Prime only for the undead kryptonian to grabbed the constructs and smash them into each other!  
He then flew off and Tried to hit Kouta but Kouta quickly made one hundred copies of himself form Orange light

Kouta's eyes widened as the Zombie smashed through them at high speed the orange lanterns didn't even touch it!

Aiko then screamed as she made a large crystal spike out of the ground and impale prime! Prime simple flow up removing it from his chest leaving behind the large hole  
Yuuko quickly blow Green as she Yuuko and Yuuji fired off a merged Blue and Green Late Blast That hit Prime!

The blast exploded filling the area with blinding green and blue light as a shock wave ripped through the area.

The lanterns covered their eyes, only for when the light died down for the Zombie to remain unharmed!

Ryou then flow back and said, "Guess this guy is called superboy prime he co-found the yellow lanterns! He's body is powered by yellow Sun light! He then held out his ring and covered Prime in a spot as he said, "So I set my ring to red sun radiation!"

Prime started to fall but he screamed as a Black Aura appeared around him protecting him form the red sun radiation. He then flew off and punched Ryou in the Stomach making the yellow lantern's eyes widen as he threw up!

Ryou held his gut as he was sent flying again.

Prime then went to fire his laser eyes again only for Yuuko to hold out her staff the laser where sucked into the staff and fired back off bigger now indigo in color which knocked Prime back a little. "All we are doing is running defense, this won't work! Nok!"

Prime roared as he flew higher and looked around, "Most deliver Ring to herald of Nekron!" the undead monster was about to fly off but Akihisa made red chains around his leg to hold him still, "You will not! I don't know what you just said but it doesn't sound good!"

All over the city and the world video of the battle was playing.  
In the school everyone was watching it live.

Kubo was shivering, "it's a Zombie! Game over man! Zombies all ways win!"  
Minami was screaming in German!"

Ironman was pale and said, "I need to change my underpants now!"

Miharu watched as Prime pulled Akihisa to him using the chain construct and punched the red lantern in the face sending him to the ground.  
In the video the black lantern yelled, "fear Nekron fear death! Death claims all!

Akihisa got up he was bloody and coughed up blood, "Well superboy! I was raised by a horrible mother who was around so little I don't even know what the hell she looks like, with an older sister who kept trying to molest me!

The red lantern glow bright red, "and I finally found some family that cares about me I know Death will claim me sooner or later! I know I'm on borrowed time Sense I no longer have a heart! But Death will not Claim me before I see my little sister again!"

Miharu's eyes widen, "his sister is like my dad" she was crying, "He understands! He's like me!" Miharu made a fist, "I called the one person who could understand me a pig instead of jumping at the chance to have a friend!"

Miharu held her head, "What the hell is wrong with me?" a Small Indigo Orb then float to her and said, "You just need a little more Compassion!"  
Meanwhile back at the battle.

Akihisa made a large Cannon construct and fired it at Prime only for Prime to flow through the Fire and grab Akihisa by the neck!  
Akihsia gasped for air as looked the undead monster in the eyes and said, "You have no soul!"

In a moment an indigo light hit Prime's hand making him let go of Prime.

All then turned to see Miharu walking into the battle field now dressed in an indigo shirt that left her left arm and shoulder uncovered, it's right and only sleeve was large and long covering her hand. The shirt had the indigo tribe symbol in black on its chest.

On her left hand was an indigo power ring and hold and indigo power staff. She had on a sideless indigo skirt held up with a grey belt, and grey bandages on her legs. She was bare foot and said, "Sorry Prime but I can't let you do this! That raging red bastard is the only other person I know who can understand the pain of having a family member harm you in such a twisted away!"  
Miharu cried as her aura turned red and she fired off a red energy beam that knocked Prime back making him scream.

Akihisa as his, Yuuko, Hideyoshi, Ryou, Aiko and Yuuji's Rings said, "Ring power level 30 percent!"  
Miharu Salem and Kouta jumped together, "We'll hold him off you guy's recharge!"

Miharu glow orange as she made full sized orange lantern copies of her Avatar that charged in with their swords.

Prime once more smashed through them but before he could get close a pair of red beams hit Prime in the head knocking him back.

All then looked up to see in the air was a teenage boy, his skin was green, his hair red, he was dressed in a black skin tight shirt, blue pants held up with a red belt, and blue boats.  
He had a blue cape held on by a red x shaped harness and he said, "Kouta Aiko, you helped my father stop the white Martians so I Johnathan J'onzz the half human son of the Martian Manhunter am at your service!

In the background six lanterns saying through oaths could be heard.

While Johnathan flow down charged and grabbed Superboy prime by the leg and through him into the air were he half Martian fired his optic blasts on the Zombie making it yell in rage!  
Miharu blinked in confusion and asked, "that the nok?"

At that point our six lanterns now fully recharged appeared and said, "Kouta with us! We need pure white light!"  
Kouta then fired an orange light beam at Prime, "We don't want you here!"

Aiko then fired a violet ring blast, "no one loves a zombie!"

Yuuji fired his ring blast, "this is the bravest thing I've ever done!"

Ryou fired off a yellow ring blast, "I fear this won't be the last zombie!"

Akihisa fired off a red one and said, "then I'll just have more punching bags to take my rage out on without the need to hold back!"  
Yuuko fired off an indigo beam as she said, "You need a compassion should to lean on honey. Nok!"  
Hideyoshi fired off a blue ring blast and said, "Hopefully we won't meet again!"

All seven beams merged into white light and hit Prime making him scream as his Black Lantern Ring explode!  
A blinding flash of white light covered prime and when it died down Prime's body fell to the ground.

Prime then got back up, now completely alive in his noun armored Costume which had a massive whole on the chest and back.  
Prime laughed insanely, "You've destroyed the Black ring! Now I am free to destroy all I want!" He then blew making hurricane force winds hit the city and our lanterns and Martian heroes begin to slid back!  
Akihisa covered himself as he said, "I hoped he would just drop dead without the ring animating him! How the hell did he become alive?"  
Yuuko then made an indigo anchor to help hold her in place, "If black is death! then white most be life! Nok!"

Miharu then glow orange as she sent out more construct full sized copies of her avatar, "But he doesn't have a ring to protect him now! Hint, hint Ryou NOK!"  
Super boy prime stopped blowing to fire off his optic blast to destroy the construct when a yellow spot light hit him lose his power's  
Ryou smiled, "red sun light radiation spot light anyone!"

Akihisa then made a red light sledge hammer and charged in hitting the powerless superboy prime in the head knocking him out as he said, "Sorry boy, but your just not super enough to win!"  
Johnathan then flow off and turned invisible leaving the Scene of the battle!  
In the prison Shouko was watching it on tv. "Well there goes my ring!"

Nekron then laughed, "silly girl! The Ring was just a way to save time! Your powers of death will grow as more things die! Sooner or later you'll be strong enough to raise a planets dead and begin the blackest night. The ring would have just made it sooner instead of later."  
Shouko looked away, "then I'll just have to wait."

Nekron then said, "but sadly the world we start the blackest night on will not be this one! The herald of life, the chosen one of the life entity is currently on another world hidden behind your planet's sun. A second earth if you will where a human name Takashi has already gotten the white ring. He is just unable to use it as he hasn't embraced life fully yet, he must die before he activates the white ring or else we will fall!"

Shouko then nodded, "so Counter earth is a real thing, it matters not to me master. Tell me the name of the one I must kill above all others."  
Nekron then opened his hand making a viewing orb out of black light on it it showed a boy looking sadly as he spotted his girlfriend with his best friend, "His name is Takashi Komuro! Thanks to his girlfriend cheating with his best friend, he has not embraced the emotion of love! Without embracing all seven emotions the white ring will remain off on his finger!"

Nekron made the orb vanish, "I'll be months now before you have enough power to leave this world and begin the blackest night! We most hope luck is on our side and he does not find love before then!"  
Shouko nodded, "Then his ex-girlfriend is our greatest ally in ending all life."

To be continued.


	8. 8

Shouko saw in her cell looking at her hand as she made a black ball of light before making it fade away. "A little longer and I'll be able to leave without the lanterns knowing it."  
Nekron laughed and said, "Soon my herald, soon we shall leave for Counter earth!"

She turned her attention to a news cast she was over hearing, about someone who ran the coffee shop being arrested for abuse against his daughter Miharu. " Took her long enough to stand up to him!" she then flipped her hair not caring.

Meanwhile, on Planet Rann.

Aleea was playing with a doll in her grandfather Sardath's Lab She blinked as she saw him altering the spare Zeta beam machine and asked, "Grandpa what you doing?"

  
Sardath looked at her and said, "I'm upgrading it and reversing it, so instead of pulling things from earth to planet Rann for a little while, it pushes things form Rann to earth and keeps them there.  
Aleea blinked and float up to him using her ring and asked, "why?"

Sardath then said, "in case we ever need to leave planet Rann." Aleea blinked and ask, "then why can't you upgrade the other one so daddy doesn't have to leave?"

  
Sardath looked down sadly, "because light isn't fast enough for that Aleea, your father came here on the first Zeta beam. And it took that beam a month before your mother's birth to her 21 birthday to make it there."

Aleea looked down, "oh so by time one of the don't got to leave beams hit daddy I would have already grown up." She then landed as Sardath got down and hugged her, "I know I'm sorry."  
Aleea then hugged her Grandpa as a thunder storm hit the lab Making Aleea scream as the lights sparked.

Sardath got up and adjusted his glasses, "It appears the lighting is powerful enough to affect my lab's systems!"

  
A lightning bolt. The side of the building and Alana rushed in and ran to Aleea's side, and took her form her father, "don't' worry mama's got you!"

  
Aleea started shaking in her mother's arms. As a lightning bolt hi the reverse Zeta beam machine, making it fire at Alana and Aleea making them vanish.

Sardath gasped, "Relax Sardath they are on earth, either Adam or akihsia will find them!" He was trying to calm himself, "It's just the first time your daughter and grandchild have been out of your sight."  
On earth in a city Ally way.

Alana was confused by Aleea said, "Grandpa said he was making that machine send people to earth and not vanish, We're on daddy and big brother's home planet."  
Aleea then heard a voice that sound familiar.

Outside the ally walking back after school was Akihisa and Yuuko who had Salem between them.

  
Yuuko then said, "I'm telling you in my dream, we were still heroes but I could turn into a giant, and you had super speed, and we were fighting a talking gorilla and an army of robots. Nok!"

Akihisa then crossed his arms "I believe you Yuuko, and have I told you your vocal tic of Nok is cute on you!"  
Yuuko blushed said, 'Nok."

In a moment a Blue Blur of light flow at Akihisa and tackled him yelling, "BIG BROTHER!"  
Yuuko's eyes widened, and she looked puzzle, " what the nok?"

Aleea was hugging Akihisa who looked shocked and he asked, "Aleea how?"

Aleea smiled, "Grandpa was working on a reverse Seta beam when a lighting strike hit it sending me and mommy here!"  
Akihisa then got up and Saw Alana and bowed, "Step mother." Aleea then started petting Salem as she said, "Doggy."

Aleea even made a brush with her ring and began brush Salem making the girl dog appear very happy.

Yuuko smiled, "Well looks like for once you guys get to visit Adam Nok!"

Alana then said," it may not be that simple the reverse Zeta beam was made to be one way."

  
Akihsia's eyes widen as he said, "Well if his encase we have to leave plan did work we'll need to go inform dad!" He then pulled out a phone, "this would be so much simpler if he had a power ring."  
In America it was night when Adam woke up to answer his phone, "hello?" He then jumped awake when she heard Aleea say "Daddy!"

Akihisa then said, "Well I take it we're awake now dad."

  
Adam then asked "HOW!?" Alana's voice then said, "a reverse Zeta Beam Machine!" Adam then said," I'll be there as soon as I can!"  
He then got up and opened his closet to wear his gear was.

Back in japan.

Akihsia and Yuuko were guiding Alana and Aleea to Yuuko and Hideyoshi's house. Aleea looked around at other kid's wide eyed having never seen another child.

  
At that moment Minami and Hazuki showed up and A red light Stop sigh appeared before Minami, "I don't have time for you crap Minami"

Yuuko then point to Alana and Aleea and said, "meet Alana and Aleea strange Akihsia's alien step mother, and half alien little sister form the planet Rann. Nok!"

  
Minami then fainted falling backwards on to the side walk, Hazuki's eyes widen as she said, "Baka-onii chun is a real onii chun!"  
Aleea smiled and said, "Hi!"

Hazuki then said, "Hi I'm Hazuki!"

Alana then said, "I think she just made her first friend."

As news crews came out Yuuko made an Indigo come around the cameras covering them with too much light to record or take pictures. "You are all parasites! NOK!"

  
Meanwhile Miharu was flying around when she notices the news feed on the jumbotron slash to indigo, "Nice one Yuuko my sister in light! Nok!" she then flew off, and Spotted Kouta an Aiko flying off.  
Miharu waved, "Nok!"

Aiko waved and said, "Hi Miharu you saw our Martian?"

Miharu put her hand to her chin and said," No I can say that I have, I wonder where he went Nok!"

Meanwhile out in Japan's country side Johnathan was in a barn walking with his father J'onn.

J'onn looked at his son, "what were you thinking?"

Johnathan then said, "I was think I would do the right thing like all Greens. Dad just because you got scared after mom dies doesn't me and my sister have to stay where forever. We are having to get out and live our lives."

Johnathan then phased through a wall and flow off saying, "you were a hero once dad! What happened to you!"

J'onn then looked down and at a picture of himself morphed into a human with a human woman and he picked it up in his alien hands. "I believe he is right dear you always told me you hoped they would be good now here I am stopping them form it. You would be proud of Johnathan.

Outside Johnathan meet in air with a green skinned teenage girl. She was in a white shirt blue skirt, blue cape, blue boats and white gloves.  
She flipped her red hair, "So you really went out and played hero?"

Johnathan then said," yes I did and I'll do it again!"

Meanwhile on counter earth.

Takashi was a sleep dreaming.

In his dream he walked through a glass valley the walls filled with moving corpse the glass changing colors form red, to orange, to pink, to purple, too yellow, too green, to blue and back again. When they were pink the glass cracked only to be repaired with the next change

He then noticed a desk with the same symbol as the one on that ring he found that he couldn't remove and no one could seem to see.  
A thing made of white light then showed up and said, "you most move on! You can't not focus on love lost. You most move on, you most reembrace life before it is too late, before the darkest night claims all life."

At which point Takashi woke up panting looking at the white ring as he tried to remove it but couldn't, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

The Ring then replied, "your destiny!" Takashi's eyes then widened as he fainted.

 

To be continued.  
  
check out samuraivampirehunterJCT on fanfiction.net's stories 


	9. 9

Minami woke up on a park bench rubbing her head, "I had this crazy dream Akihsia had an alien step mother and half alien little sister."

She then noticed Akihisa holding a red light Chain saw and saying, "that wasn't a dream!" he then pointed to Aleea using a jump rope construct to play with Hazuki, "Now you see on her home planet Aleea is the only kid there, as she was born to my dad, you see the males of that planet are sterile! Making this the first time she's seen other kids!"

He then held the chain saw close to her and said, "Now if you by any chance ruin this for her I … will the vague threat is I'll use this construct on you."  
Minami nodded sat up and stayed still and quit.

Yuuko jumped on Akihisa's back and said, "I love it when you get all Red lantern! Nok!"

Meanwhile in the Air Aiko spotted the Martian she and Kouta were looking for.

Aiko called out "Johnathan! Over here it's us!" he then flew over, "oh you guys What do you want?"

Kouta pulled Aiko closer to himself with a big orange hang and asked, "We want to know why you flow off after the battle?"  
The half Martian then said "my father didn't want me and my sister leaving home or going outside but we can't stay still anymore. I need to live my life and use the powers I have been born with." He then vanished and flow off. Unseen.

Kouta rolled his eyes, "Drama E.T!"

Aiko then pinched Kouta's checks, "Kouta dear this means we have super heroes not related in any way to our rings! Now what those that say about the chance of noun ring related bad guys we will need to look out for?"

Kouta blinked and said, "I don't want to give up my high horse to think about that."  
Aiko crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Just step off it for a moment!"

Kouta then put his hand to his chin, "that it can happen?"  
Aiko nodded and said, "bingo!"

Meanwhile on the news was Alena and Aleea strange and Akihisa with them, in a bar Akira dropped her drink! "DAD MARRIED AN ALEIN! I HAVE A LITTLE SISTER!"  
Someone else at the bar in a hoodie that hid his face growled and stormed out of the bar.

Later at the Park Akira spotted Aleea but she walked in to an indigo wall and Yuuko was there saying " Freeze! Nok!"  
Akira yelled, "let me go to my little sister!"

Yuuko then crossed her arms, "As your track record with young sisters is trying to touch them in the bad way, belittling them and insulting them, No way! Nok! I have no compassion for you!"  
Akira was about to say something when Akihsia walked up he wasn't in his lantern outfit and he ripped opened his school shirt showing his chest as he covered his hands in claw constructs. "Akira let me show you something! Let me show you what red lantern means!"

In a moment Yuuko looked away as Akihisa ripped own his own chest Making Akira and people watching pale as they saw no heart within his chest! Akira's eyes where widened in horror and were bugging out of her head.

Yuuko was using her ring to made blind folds on all the kids so they didn't see, "being a red lantern means one has so much rage their heart can't handle it and goes away! Nok."  
Akira backed away AS Akihsia forced his chest closed and used the head of the ring to burn his chest till the burn things back into place! Moments later the massive burn on his chest was heling as was everything, "Now I could say my heart killing rage came from being bullied but no it was all you!"

Akira was about to say something but Akihsia's lantern outfit appeared as he made a large Axe and said, "you will shut up and talk when I tell you to talk!" Akira nodded and covered her mouth.  
Akihsia then said," older siblings Job is to care for love, teach and support their younger siblings. All you did was try to molest me, bully, belittle and insult me rubbing that degree of yours in my face. Well, news flash what has that degree gotten you in love?"

Akira was stunned unable to think of anything that degree got her as she hadn't used it to get a job. Akihisa smirked, "So what good is it if you don't use it? Now here's how it works the moment you tried to touch me you broke the bond of family, you are not my sister! You are not My father's daughter! And you are not related to Aleea, now get the hell out of here before I have to get psycho!"  
Akira was pale and backed away, "ripping your chest open wasn't psycho?""

Aleea fainted form it all as did Minami! Akihsia growled as he made a large demonic bull construct that roared as well Making Akira fall back and crawl away backwards.  
Akihisa turned form her and said, "BEGONE! Never return! I don't want to see you or that mother of yours Again! My name is Akihisa Strange! Now leave before I have to cross the fragile line between hero and monster!"

Akira got up and ran away pale and crying  
.  
Yuuko blinked and looked at him, "that was the most badass thing you ever do! Nok."

Akihsia smirked and said, "I'm a red lantern instead of blood I have boiling plasma running through my veins."

Yuuko made her blind fold constructs vanish as she hugged him, "I love you my red heroic psycho!. Nok!"  
Akihisa smirked and said, "I know Yuuko, I know, I love you too." He then turned around and Kissed her.

Yuuko smiled and said, "funny how even without a heart, you still have more heart than half the people around here!"  
Meanwhile

Ryou was walking through a forest were the night sky was white with Black stars and he looked at his ring, "so this is the anti-universe version of my earth?"  
His ring said, "that is right!"

Ryou walked around the forest and came to city remains and picked up an old newspaper it was black with white print, "Date 1999, world war three has officially begun!"  
Ryou dropped it and said, "So I take it this world has been destroyed by war." At that point Six men in hoods jumped out of the rubble and attacked him only for Ryou to make FFF construct that attacked them hitting them back."

Ryou then walked over to a trap he saw and he saw a crying little boy in rags and he quickly opened it and he backed away.  
Ryou got down to him and looked at the boy who had blonde hair and green eyes and said, "It's ok Kid I'm one of the good guys? Now tell me what happened?"

The boy cried, "these bad men attacked my village stold me and my friends to be slaves!" Ryou then had his construct knock out the bandits and said, "Then kid we are going to have to stop this!"  
Ryou looked at the crying child and he pulled on his ring making a copy appear, He then handed the boy the ring, "here it's like mine put it on thing it and the ring make it's!"

The boy then took the ring and put it on and in a moment he was in a copy of ryou's outfit and he made what like a wagon.  
Ryou smiled and crossed his arms as he pulled out his lantern and made a copy of it, "you'll need to charge it, now this means your my side kick, Take me to this guy's camps and let's go save your friends and get you kids home ok?

The boy nodded and said, "Ok!"  
With seemed like a few moments later Ryou was in a burning village now filled with kids with yellow rings and he smiled, "Now let's get you all home to your parents and give your village my rings."

Ryou's point of view.

Well now when I notice the contact with prime repaired my ring's system I had to test things an anti-universe, ring and lantern copy making and it's all true, and I saved kids form being slaves.  
As I walked in to a village parents saw their kids back and run up to thank me it was a small village but as I explained and hand everyone within it rings I smiled.

The people in this village were pretty young no one over 40 was here. I then smiled I just made myself a yellow lantern corp I'll have to figure out away, to make a super-sized copy of my power battery to be a central one."

I put my hands behind my head in victory it was so simple to beat those guys they only had clubs it was so easy I could have done it myself, but then I won't have helped this people understand fear isn't something that can't be beaten it's a weapon you need to learn to take away from the enemy and use yourself.  
I smiled as I saw kids playing with the rings using them to make toys or playing flash light tag with them.

I smiled as I looked at my ring and saw its low power level and touched it to my power battery and said," in Blackest day, in brightest night! Beware your fears made in to light! Let those who try to stop what's right, burn like our power, fears might!"

My ring jumped to full power and everyone cheered. I smiled brightly. Wait till the others fear about this!"

Return to third person point of view.

Back in the normal earth park.

Adam strange was landing in his jetback and Aleea quickly flow over to him and hugged her dad happily, "DADDY!"

The next day in her cell

Shouko heard about Aleea being sent to the same school she use to go too because she was smarter than most human adults. She rolled her eyes and looked at her hand and looked around.

As now one was around she held her hand out making a perfect double of herself as a ring formed on her wedding ring finger and she smiled, "So my complete power formed a ring how nice! This double will last for a few weeks to keep them off my trail, now then time to go to counter earth and get ready to murder the chosen warrior of white light!"

She then teleported away to a counter earth graveyard where she happily danced around in the graveyard and said out loud," The joyous Blackest night falls form the heavens above! The darkness grows as the horrible light all dies! We crave your hearts and your deaths! By my Black hand the beautiful dead shall rise!"

All around her corpse popped out of their graves screaming.

To be continued.

check out SamuraivampirehunterJCT's story The Baka the Yandere and the Emotional spectrum.


	10. 10

One month later in Shouko's cell.

Akihisa, Salem, Yuuji, Yuuko, Aiko, Ryou Hideyoshi and Kouta were looking around.

Akihisa was close to Salem as she tried to sniff out a scent, "so no one notice the thing in here was an energy double and not the real bitch?"  
Yuuji crossed his arms, "I know I'm scared to she's been on the lose for who knows how long now!" he looked around ring ready, "She could be anywhere!"

Yuuko tabbed her staff on the ground to get everyone's attention and point to camera that had a black construct over its lens, "look she put a construct to hide her escape it must be making it see the same thing over and over. Nok!"

Aiko then used a use sword construct to cut it down and grabbed it pulling out the things memory card, "then maybe some of her crazy before her leave will point us in the right direction.  
Ryou used his ring to make a laptop and put the card in to play it, "Let's see!"

The video showed Shouko talking to herself as if someone else was there, she spoke the name "Nekron" Darkest night and counter-earth a lot, and mentioned needing to murder the chosen warrior of life before he unlocked his ring.

Hideyoshi crossed his arms, "Isn't Nekron the thing that made that black ring that brought superboy prime here?"  
Kouta nodded and said, "Not even I would want a black ring! But counter earth what the freak is that?"

Aiko giggled and said, "honey, Counter earth is a thought experiment of old times that stated we couldn't see a world if it was the same size as earth, in the same orb and was moving at an equal and opposite speed keeping both words on the opposite sides of the sun."

Ryou then crossed is arms, "well there's an anti-earth which I have a corp on now! So why not counter earth, Wait If there's a counter earth those that mean there is an anti-counter earth? Giving us a total of four earths?"

Yuuko shrugged and said, "could be? Nok! But I think for now we should get a move on and handle Shouko at the moment before exploring for more planet earths! Nok!"  
Salem barked and growled, Akihisa petted her and said, "she got the scent ok girl lead the way!" Salem then burst through the wall and took off into the air with the other lanterns following them.  
Salem flow in to space fast past the sun where everyone gasped at what they saw another earth.

Akihisa made a leash construct to slow Salem down for a moment they were above the sun they could see both planet earths. "holly shit!"  
Hideyoshi was stunned, "one earth, two earth," She looked between them, "How the hell could we have missed this with all the picture taking space junk we have?"  
Aiko then said, "all that junk is either point behind earth, or around it, so like the experiment said, counter earth is always in the opposite place our world is behind the sun hiding it. There were always two earths here. It's unbelievable."

Yuuji pulled out his phone and was taking pictures of this, "this is the greatest discovery of our life time."

Ryou then snapped his fingers as he said, "If there is a counter earth and anti-earth there must be an anti-counter earth, there are four planet earths!"  
Kouta then crossed his arms, "So we got earth, counter earth, anti-earth, and not yet seen but has to be there anti-counter earth. When people say earth we have to ask which one form now on!"  
In moments Salem rocketed for counter earth pulling Akihisa with her as they all flow after them.

In moments Akihisa was in the counter earth version of japan rubbing his head as he got up out of an impact creator to see Salem sitting panting and her tail wagging happily.  
Akihisa petted her and said, "We need to teach you the stop and go commands girl."

At that point Zombies came out attracted to the sound of the impact, they all roared there normally blind eyes seeing a two red figures as they groaned, "Red rage! Red rage!"  
Akihisa made two sword constructs as Salem made two wolves her side out of red light. Both master and battle hound charged out.

Akihisa slashing their heads as he said, "So this is the Blackest night!" Salem and her construct tackled and chomped down on the zombies' heads making them fall dead.

Akihisa trade his sword constructs for two chainsaws and he began cutting through them faster, when one went to bight him it's head jaw and face melted form the head of his red aura.

Akihsia then whistled making Salem stop fighting and come to him. The two then walked the Zombies melting and dropping dead when they got to close, "Relax Salem, our aura make us bite proof."

Akihisa rubbed his chin, "I wonder why they aren't like superboy prime!" he then grabbed one by the neck it's neck burning at its teach, "No power ring to keep them together, blind! Mindless! Now ring aura to protect them from mine!" He threw it away and heard Shouko's voice saying, "because I need numbers to track and kill the warrior of white light before he embraces life!"

Akihisa turned to see Shouko her skin more sickeningly grey then before, she said, "The white light warrior won't embrace everything that makes life, life thanks to a broken heart! So they are all I need to kill him before he opens his heart up once more making the white ring turn on."

Shouko made a black light axe and charged at Akihisa, "this is the blackest night!"

Akihisa made spear and crossed blades to hold her back! Salem made a bone with two blades on the end construct in her mouth and charged slashing Shouko's side but it didn't seem to affect her.  
Shouko smirked as she jumped back, "like my minions I live and breathe not! I am Zombie like my new daddy Nekron!"

Akihisa raised an eye brow, "How is the fact your undead not the creepiest part of what you just said!"

Salem shivered and backed up behind her master Akihisa scared, and Akihisa said, "you creeped out my battle hound!"

Meanwhile a group of survivors with the names of Rei, Takashi, Saeko, Takagi, Alice, Kohta and their dog Zeke where being protect by the other lanterns.

Takashi looked at the white ring on his finger and then to Yuuji who was blowing up Zombies with missile constructs, "why won't mine work it's like you guys!"

Yuuji crossed his arms, "yes but it's not working as you're not embracing what your ring stands for man. Mine is green, green means bravery! I'm brave so I can use it, yours is white for life, and you just don't want to live enough!"

Takashi growls as he said," I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Yuuko then glow orange as she made orange doubles of herself to attack the horde as she said, "surviving and living are not the same thing. Nok!"  
In a moment Takagi screamed as she pointed to a pile of dead parts coming together and fusion forming a body.

In a moment form the dead remains the form of Nekron appeared, his outfit and scythe soon appeared and he laughed. "Nekron lord of the unliving is finally corporeal!"  
Ryou held up his ring sending an s.o.s "that's it I'm calling for my corp!"

Nekron then began to throw up black slime that formed into black rings and flow on the fingers of the zombies around him transforming them into black lanterns who chanted, "End all life end all life!"  
In moments an anti-matter to matter conversion portal appeared and out form it came the yellow lantern corp there backup.

All the other lanterns soon called for backup, while the survivor group ran inside for shelter.

Meanwhile with Akihisa and Salem!

Shouko turned to flow away as black rings flow on the fingers of the zombies, "well I'll leave you two to my daddy's minions. I have a groom to go kill and raise form the dead and an undead wedding to plan!"  
Salem shivered more and Akihisa looked at her and said, "I know girl me too!"

To be continued.

as always check out SamuraivampirehunterJCT's story The Baka the Yandere and the Emotional spectrum.


	11. 11

On counter earth our lanterns were battling against the black lantern corp.

They were holding them off thanks to Ryou's corp and team work but not for much longer they were barely holding their own!

At that point Akihsia and Salem arrived Akihsia using two axe construct to slash at the black lanterns. Salem making a pack out of red light to fight beside her as she attacked the black lanterns.  
Nekron laughed, "It matters not the chosen one has yet to embrace the emotion of love! He will never unlock the ring of white, and anti-life will rule!"

Meanwhile in said an abandoned building the ringless group of survivors, they got separated.

Takashi then walked into what looked like a bar to see Hisashi his best friend as a black lantern, decade in a black body suit with dark grey gloves boats belt and the black lantern corp simple on his chest. He was sitting at a table holding up his black ring. As he said, "look we both have rings now!"

Takashi tried to back up but the door slammed and Hisashi said, "Dude I may be an undead zombie but that doesn't mean I'm mindless! Look here I Want to be alive again! Now that ring lets the owner who unlocks it bring back to life anyone who didn't die of natural causes I died by skull smash so you unlock it you can bring me back to life, then go beat the shit out of Nekron like a good little chosen one."  
Takashi then sat down at the table, "I tried I can't get it to work!"

Hisashi rolled his eyes making one fall out which he quickly grabbed and put back into his skull, "Sorry decaying. But dude you have six out of seven of the emotions. Literarily all you need is love!"  
Takashi growled and said, "Well thanks to you I learned it all ends badly."

Hisashi then said, "Fair point dude. Fair point. But look I'm sorry I really am if my face wasn't too rotten for it I would be frowning and crying my eye balls literally out. Now look we all have a first love it all ends badly that's just how it worked, Rei was both our first loves, you end up heart broken, I end up dead."

Takashi then crossed his arms, "you're not making a good chase man." Hisashi then got up and grabbed Takashi's shirt and slapped him! "YOU'RE STILL ALIVE UNLIKE ME THAT GIVES YOU A CHANCE AT AN HAPPILY EVER AFTER! TAKE IT FORM SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T HAVE THE OPTION ANYMORE IT'S WORTH THE RISK!"

Hisashi then throw Takashi to the floor and said, "I know who you've fallen for. I know her and if you want admit you love her to unlock the ring and save everyone on your own maybe you will say it of her life is on the line!"

He then fired off a black ring blast making a whole, "you can't stop me you don't have a ring!" He then charged off and Takashi ran after him!  
Hisashi took to flying through the halls with the ring, "ring beats no ring!" He then saw Saeko and made an axe to try and slash at her she tried to block with her sword but it shattered under his black contract.

Takashi then showed up Hisashi ready to kill Saeko "STOP THIS!"

Hisashi then knocked Saeko to the ground and held the axe construct to her neck, "why?"

Takashi then growled, "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Takashi's ring then glow and fired off a blast that hit Hisashi making his ring shatter and as he returned to being truly lifeless he said, "Knew you could do it man, now go save the world."

Takashi was covered in white light as he said the oath that came to him. "when the Blackest night falls fear not, for life always find away, May Nekron fear my power white lantern's life."  
The light died down he had a white aura and was dressed in a lantern outfit a sliver body suit white gloves that had plating in them and where fingerless yet still covered his wrist. white boats a white belt, a white button up jacket that had the sleeves removed it had the white lantern corp symbol on the right side of the chest.

Saeko got up and put a hand on his heart, "you love me." He hugged her and his lantern appeared in his left hand. "yeah if I could have just admitted it I could have end this a lot sooner I'm sorry."  
He then let her go, "We can talk about this later, I kind of have a Chosen one destiny to get to." Saeko's simple reply was to grab his face and kiss him before letting him go, "go save the world."

Takashi then flow out the window flowing into the battle against the white lantern and he held out his hand firing off a pulse of white light making the black rings explode returning there wears to lifeless corpse.  
In a moment Shouko showed up with a black scythe and slashed at him, "HOW DARE YOU BRAKE DADDY'S RINGS!"

Takashi made a white shield on his left arm and blocked it, "So fucking creepy!"

Yuuji then yelled, "HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL SHE WANTS TO KILL ME! MAKE ME A BLACK LANTERN SO NEKRON CAN MAKE ME MARRY HER!"

Takashi blow back being sent back by Shouko's insanely rapid slashes as he said, "Come, how can I beat her she doesn't have a ring!" He then dropped his shield and fired off a white ring blast that knocked her to the ground and when the light hit the ground flowers grow.

Takashi then snapped his fingers and said, "THAT'S IT!" he then flew down and in a moment he sides stepped Nekron's scythe, "YOU WILL NOT WIN! I AM DEATH YOU CAN'T BE RID OF ME!"  
Takashi then made ten energy clones and span around him to confuse him, "I don't need to get rid of you, I just got to send you back home! And I know how!"

Shouko then got up and tried to slash one with a scythe construct but sadly the real takashi popped up out of the ground and grabbed her mouth and said, "Shouko live!"

In a moment Shouko glow white returning her to her original living form. In a moment Nekron then bend over and start throwing up white slime as he started to fade away.

Takashi smiled, "Nekron can't be here without a Herold and the Herold of death can't be a live! Check made Nekron!"

Nekron then vanished as all the corpse that didn't have black rings all over counter earth fell over truly dead.

Takashi smiled as his friends ran up and started poking.

Kohta blinked, "Dude you look like a superhero!"

Takagi crossed her arms, "fat ass he is a super hero now!" Shizuka then said, "Are we even still allowed to hang out with you?"  
Takashi crossed his arms, "I'm still me guys, but my job isn't done yet still got one last thing to do!" he then rose his hand and sent out a white pulse and all around all touched by the white was healed and repaired.

Alice looked around and confused "What did you do takashi!"

Takashi petted her head and smiled, "I undid the blackest night, all is like it was before the dead raised, I even brought back everyone who died thanks to it all!"  
Rei was about to say impossible but then a living Hisashi walked out of the building and yelled, "YOU DID IT MAN! THANKS FOR THE RESSURECTION MAN!"

Takagi then fainted, as the others looked at Takashi. Alice then jumped for joy, "that means my daddy is back!"  
Rei then ran to Hisashi.

Later on Saeko was on top of a roof top smiling as she watched the lanterns leave. "Well we know we're not alone anymore."  
Takashi then landed and said, "yeah,"

Saeko then looked to him, "Should you be living with your fellow lanterns right now?"

Takashi then said, "I will be leaving but not with them, I'm not need on this world or theirs, But there are otherworld's that need a little light and life. That's where I'm heading"  
Saeko then looked down and said, "then I bet you'll be alone a lot, I mean the hero of our world having to leave."

Takashi then grabbed her hand, "I don't have to be. Without you showing me I could love again I wouldn't even be the white lantern. So I made this!" He then put a white power ring in her hand, "It's a copy of my ring, Saeko you can either stay here, or put that ring on and come with me. Either way I'll understand."

Saeko smiled and slipped it on her left index figner and was quickly covered in a white lantern uniform, A white skirt, White boots with silver stocks a silver logn sleeve shirt that showed her midriff. White bands around her wrists. She the white lantern corp was cut out of the top and she smiled and said, "I'll go with you!"

The two white lanterns then kissed and flow up in to the air, off the planet with Takashi's ring sending an email to his mom saying, "dear mother and father for reason you'll understand I'm not coming home for a while, "I'm a super hero now I'm need elsewhere and I have a new girlfriend named Saeko who's coming with me wish me luck sighed your son Takashi, the white lantern."  
Meanwhile at normal earth's moon.

Aiko was setting a crystal that held Shouko in it on the moon, "there the crystal will keep you alive and frozen in time, so you won't die again and come back as Nekron's Herold! The darkest night is over and it's time for the brightest day to shine!"

Aiko then turned to flow off back to earth back home. They head one more earth to visit but that would be for another day.  
Meanwhile on Counter earth.

Rei was crying 'Hisashi! What do you mean your braking up with me!"

Hisashi then said, "I've been giving a second chance at life I'm not wasting it on the same mistake I made the first time around. Bye!" he then ran off as quickly as he could. "

To be continued.  
Lantern status  
White Takashi and Saeko  
Red Salem and Akihisa.  
Green Yuuji.  
Indigo Yuuko and Miharu.  
Star sapphires Aiko  
Yellow Ryou and the anti-earth village of yellow lanterns, Aka the yellow lantern corp.  
Orange Kouta  
Blue, Hideyoshi and Aleea.  
Black Nekron

check out SamuraivampirehunterJCT's story The Baka the Yandere and the Emotional spectrum.


	12. 12

While on earth the news was earth and counter earth's talking, one lantern wasn't paying attention to it.

It was the brightest day the universe posts blackest night it was supposed to be smooth sailing but yet Akihisa was in the air battling Effigy.

Akihisa was using a red light battle axe to swing at Effigy who had two fire swords blocking them, "Give up idiot! Your ring is going to need to recharge and unlike the other losers you running out of power means dying of heart failure!

Akihsia growled as his ring said, "ring power level 50 percent" Effigy smiled, "My power is forever!" He then made a large flaming dragon that's only limbs where wings and its claws.  
Akihsia made a red dome around himself to block the dragon's charge as it and its fire passed around him  
.  
When the dragon vanished Effigy was gone! Akihsia then roared in rage, "FUCK!" Akihisa's point of view.

It's the brightest day! Everything is supposed to be good, my dad and step mom even bought a home in the city so I have a family again, one that gives a shit but instead of being with the family I always wished for here I am Chasing a complete and total loser around!

Fuck You Kyouji! Fuck you! First word FUCK second word YOU!"

I growled in rage as I looked around where the hell is he! How do you lose a jackass in the freaking sky? I mean it's the sky! There is no place to hide?

As I looked around I saw Aleea and I jumped a little as she said, "big brother I saw it, you see mommy and daddy sent me to look for you, then I saw you fighting the hot head. and he used the dragon to hide from you while he opened out this portal thing to this place were space was white and stars where black."

I blinked as I said, "Sounds like the anti-matter verse." I then summoned my lantern, "ok then aleea go tell mom and dad I'm going after a super villain I need to charge my ring!"  
Aleea then smiled and waved "Ok big brother!" she then flew off.

I then smiled as I charged my ring, "With blood and rage of crimson red ripped form a corpse so freshly dead! To burn you all! That is your fate!" as my ring power jumped too full I opened a mater to antimatter portal and flow into the anti-matter verse.

I was between this universe blue sun, right between anti-earth with its visible nuclear war damage, and its counter twin which looked normal.

There could be nothing he's after on anti-earth, so to anti-counter earth I go!" I then flow to iti flow high over one of its' city everything was perfectly normal. If not a little lower in tech level, I would say there about twelve years behind on tech.

It was a city next to the beach down below I saw a girl in white with blue air that was stretching and use able as limbs like tentacles, "Ok they have mutants or is that some kind of subspecies."  
I also notice what looked like a lab exploding.

Return to third person point of view.

Inside a lab Effigy was tearing it apart.  
Behind a machine shaking were four people one girl named Cindy, and three stooges named Harris Clark and Martin  
.  
They eye were wide "Happy day an alien!" Effigy then made a large robot out of fire to help him rip the lab apart, "where is that fucking thing my masters the controllers sent me for! Were the fuck is it!"  
At that moment the wall was blast in as akihsia walked in and said, "give it up Kyouji!"

Effigy then turned his robot in to a massive hammer and swung as he yelled, "MY NAME IS EFFIGY!"

The hammer knocked Akihsia in the beach where the Squid girl he saw form before jumped in fear. Akihsia stood up the sand around him melting in to glass form the heat of his body.  
The squid girl then hit behind a group of siblings and was shaking, "Protect me Chizuru!"

The girl named Chizuru's eyes widen and said, "What the hell is this!  
"  
Effigy then flow over and fired off a stream of fire and Akihsia made a energy shield to hold it back and he said, "Alien fight!"

The squid girl cried, "THE STOOGES ARE RIGHT! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" All three siblings then ran off like everyone else on the beach!  
Effigy came down and made tow flaming katanas and charged Akihisa made one board sword out of light and blocked each of his swings.

Effigy laughed "give it up Copper! My power is infinite your Ring will lose power soon, and last time I check you can't live without it's life support!"  
Akihisa growled as he kept blocking the sword swings as he said, "Like I'm going to like a nut job like you do what you want!"

Effigy laughed, "I will outlast you and once you're dead and lifeless I'll find what my masters send me to get then kill everyone in this plant for shits and giggles!" his swords then became a flaming knight who was using them!

Effigy then made his own sword and charged with his construct knight at Akihsia who was now forced to make a second sword to keep blocking the slash.

Akihisa then jumped back and growled as he glow bright red his sword construct vanished behind him appeared a giant bull made of red light.  
Eiffgy then said, "what's with the bull?" Akihisa then looked back and said, "I didn't make that!"

The bull then said, "I am the butcher the embodiment of rage! Red lantern who use my power! I like you! I let you use my full power!" the bull then flow inside of Akihisa's body making red ring energy storm around him as his ring side, "entity mode activated."

In moments Akihsia's eyes where pure red and skin around his eyes were black he had grown black horns and a hair of skeletal bat wings that were covered in red energy flames. In his hand was a massive battle axe.

Akihsia held it and charged like a savage beast as his ring said, "entity within lantern ring power infinite"  
Akihisa then slashed through the robot construct, and a gasping effigy, "The rag entity! Close to what I was looking for!" He then flow around avoiding Akihsia's savage axe swings, but he was getting quicker and a lot more savage with the swings!

Meanwhile in the stooges' lab in a container a green glow came and broke free freeing what looked like a giant green Fish who said, "Butcher my brother is here! Then I might as well send for help of my own!" the fish then spat out a green power ring which flow off.

The fish then swam away In the sky into space In front of every one!

Effigy screamed, "ION! HE GOT AWAY!" in a moment Akihsia or should we say the butcher's axe slashed Effigy's chest making him fall over in pain as the wound burst into flames making him scream!

In a moment the butcher flow out of Akihisa's body making Akihisa gasp as he returned to normal and held his head "the fuck!" he then made a red dome around Effigy and opened a portal back to normal earth and drug him free, "We're going to need to revisit anti-counter earth!"

As soon as he left in the fleeing crowd was a girl named Eiko and the green ring ion made flow on to her finger and said, "Eiko you have overcome great fear welcome to green lantern corp!"

In a moment her outfit changed to a Green tank top with a white lantern on the left side of it white gloves black shorts, and green boats her eyes glow green as she looked herself over."

To be continued, the entities are here.

Lantern status  
White Takashi and Saeko  
Red Butcher Salem and Akihisa.  
Green Ion Yuuji and Eiko.  
Indigo Yuuko and Miharu.  
Star sapphires Aiko  
Yellow Ryou and the anti-earth village of yellow lanterns, Aka the yellow lantern corp.  
Orange Kouta  
Blue, Hideyoshi and Aleea.  
Black Nekron

check out SamuraivampirehunterJCT's story The Baka the Yandere and the Emotional spectrum.


	13. 13

On anti-counter earth the buzz was buzzing on first contact and alternate earths, but right now the main focus was off that in the Lemon beach house.  
Eiko was currently trying to learn how to use the green power ring from Yuuji.

She finally made a green sword out of light and smiled, "YES!"

Yuji crossed his arms and made a whole knight out of green light, "Don't be cocky trainee!"

Eiko then fell over, "Dam it! Why didn't this thing pick someone else!"

Yuji then said, "because the Ring thought you were the best person for the job!"

Behind the counter Ika was muttering to herself what she would do with a ring when she turned around to see an orange shark making her run out screaming.  
There was Kouta chucking to himself as he ate some shrimp fried rice, "funny!"

Yuji then looked at him, "what are you doing here?" Kouta then held out his lantern within it an orange light snake could be seen, "celebrating me capturing my entity everyone meet the snake form the garden of Eden."

The snake just hissed out, "Busssss off!"

Eiko then backed away, "Say what!"

Chizuru's eyes bugged open, "the hell?"

Takeru hide behind Chizuru and said, "TAKE IT AWAY!"

Meanwhile Squid girl was panting in front of a cave, "SHARK! ON LAND!" A voice then said, "Fear not it was just an orange lantern pulling a prank. They made a construct in a shark's shape!"  
Squid girl then turned and gasped as she saw an indigo glowing squid made of energy, it then said, "Fear me not for I am Proselyte the embodiment of compassion!"

Ika fell over and said, "then why are you so scary!" A tentacle then wrapped around her and pulled her into a hug. Proselyte then said, "I took the form of a squid so I could have more arms, to give people hugs!"

Ika's eye twitched and said, "I'm so freaked out right now!" the space squid then put her down and said, "Don't be freaked out I'm just giving my child a hug!" Ika's eyes widen as she yelled, " WHAT THE KRAKEN GESO!?"

The space squid then said, "you see we entities take host people we view as needing our power and being worthy, to have all our might without the need for your ring. My last host was a young sub captain who was studying plankton hoping to make a a new kind that could eat plastic. I tell you this because you clearly don't know about her, which is a shame as a child should know their mother"  
Ika's eyes witched and said, "space daddy say what?"

Proselyte then said," yes she cared about the deep I was drawn to her thanks to this compassion for the deep so one night when her sub sprung a leak and she was about to drown I took her as a host, then when it was time for me to leave I left her a parting gift you."

Ika was shivering and said, "Bad mental image!" she then looked confused and said, "Wait I'm human? But I was told I was the sea's messenger!?"

Proselyte rolled his eyes and said, "She thought I was the spirit of the ocean unable to grasp the concept of an energy being born form living things emotions. In truth you are nothing more than a human who's as squid like traits thanks to your father being an energy being that chose to appear as that animal."

Ika screamed, "MY LIFE IS A KRAKEN LIE I'M JUST A GOT DAM MUTANT!" She was crying and fell to her knees, "this is the worst day ever!"

Proselyte then picked her up and said, "Sweety while my job as embodiment of compassion means I most forever roam space never staying in one place for long unless captured I'll give you two things. One a fatherly so what you thought wrong it's no big deal, you want to protect the ocean like your mother then do it!"

Ika blinked and said, "Ok good point but what's the second!"

The space squid then handed over to her an indigo ring, and said, "an indigo power ring. As my daughter you can pull the indigo light of compassion for me directly so you won't need a power battery, Thing of it as a tool to use what you should have! Now I must be going."

The space squid then flow off making people scream in shock!

Ika waved by and said, "Ok bye I guess!" She then put on the ring and in a moment her outfit changed, her hat and arm bands became indigo. Her shoes vanished. Her outfit had also changed.  
She now had her one-piece swim suit in indigo with the corp symbol in white on the front, and a sideless indigo knee length skirt over it, held up by a silver belt with the corp symbol on it.

Ika's eyes glow indigo and smiled said, "I'm a whole new squid girl, Nok!"

At that point Eiko landed and Ika waved and said, "Hi Ika! Nok!"

Eiko blinked and said, "Ok a squid gave a squid a power ring makes sense!"

Ika then giggled, " silly Eiko it was a father giving his baby girl a power ring! Nok!"

Eiko looked confused, "Explain now!"

Ika then told her story and looked at Eiko, "and now that I have dad's power I kind of understand humans aren't evil just… well let's just say troubled to be nice. So I want to say sorry Nok!"  
Eiko then crossed her arms, "so one talk with daddy and all of the sudden you're a better good girl" She was hunched over so she was in Ika's face.  
Ika blushed and in a moment tip toed up and kissed Eiko making her fall over backwards and say "WHAT THE!?"

Ika looked away blushing, "I'm sorry it's just your so cute , and there's this crush I have on you, and I just couldn't help it! Forgive me! Nok!" she was crying streams of tears.  
Eiko was red, "you have a crush on me?"

Ika then looked away and said, "I might even call it being in love, Nok!"

Eiko was red and said, "this isn't a no it's just a lot to take it! It's not a know I just need some thinking space!" She then flow off.  
Ika then sighed and said, "Why do mess up Ika! Nok, and de geso!"

Meanwhile a girl named Sanae woke up screaming," SOME ONE KISSED IKA THEY MOST DIE!"

At that point a UFO appeared out her window and said, "the one who kissed her has a power ring how would you like the same powers without needing to recharge a ring?

Sanae smiled and looked out the window saying, "I'm listening."

To be continued

Lantern status  
White Takashi and Saeko  
Red Butcher Salem and Akihisa.  
Green Ion Yuuji and Eiko.  
Indigo proselyte Yuuko, Ika and Miharu.  
Star sapphires Aiko  
Yellow Ryou and the anti-earth village of yellow lanterns, Aka the yellow lantern corp.  
Orange (entity captured) Kouta  
Blue, Hideyoshi and Aleea.  
Black Nekron

check out SamuraivampirehunterJCT's story The Baka the Yandere and the Emotional spectrum.


	14. 14

On anit-counter earth, Ryou was talking with Kouta," So I took your advice on handling my entity a step farther. I trapped it in this giant copy of my power battery."  
Kouta then said, "I prefer to handle mine, with care and keep it in hand."

Ryou then said, "Yeah but now my corp has a central power battery."

While they were talking, Eiko was walking around holding her head thinking." Squid girl is in love with me?"

Sanae then walked up, "And that's what I hate the most!" she then snapped her fingers as an effigy uniform appeared on her and she made a flaming axe and attacked!  
Eiko made a green light shield as her eyes widened! Sanae made two more axes and said, "I WILL MURDER YOU THEN MAKE IKA-CHUN MINE!"  
Eiko was knocked back so she took off in to the air to try and run, "HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET SUPER POWERS!?"

Sanae appeared before her in a flaming flash, "I signed my love over to my new masters the controllers to get what I want and I shall have it!" She then made one Large flaming hammer and knocked Eiko down!

Meanwhile watching form space was the love entity the predator.

The embodiment "this fire girl has not love but obsession and the green lantern girl is to confused about her own feelings to fight right she needs help! Here little green take one of my rings!"  
Form her fingers came a star sapphire ring!

On earth Eiko was in the sand with Sanae standing over her with a big ass fire axe when the ring land on her finger and in a moment Sanae was knocked back by a crystal wave.

Eiko then got up her green ring on her left hand, and the star sapphire ring on her right, the green and white of her uniform turned violate as a new symbol appeared on her chest left half the green lantern symbol the right half was star sapphire.

The ring then said, "Eiko you have a heart longing for love welcome to star sapphire corp."

Eiko smiled her eyes glowing green and violate as she said, "Two rings! Double the trouble for you! She then made a green shield and a pink sword!  
Eiko then charged as said, "Maybe it's the pink ring but I'm done fighting my feelings I love Ika, the squid girl!"

The lantern and female effigy crossed weapons and Sanae growled and in a moment ika walked out and form her ring fired an indigo blast with tears in her eyes, "you love me too!"  
Ika then jumped and hugged eiko and they too kissed as the star sapphire corp symbol appeared over Ika's indigo tribe.

The two the turned and used loves violate light to trap Sanae in a crystal where she would remain frozen.

The new couple then went back to kiss

Chizuru's eyes were widening, "Most epic first day ever!"

Takeru then blinked and said, "I think my big sister ruined yuri for me!"

Meanwhile in space the predator smiled as she flows off passing by a giant blue energy bird, " adara my siblings What brings hope this way?"

Abara then said, "where there is hope there is love and vice versa, we go together sister dear you gave a star sapphire ring so now I most give a ring of hope!" form the bird came a blue ring.  
The blue ring then flew to the normal earth, where

Alanna strange was unpacking in japan moving in to a new home with her husband, she smiled at finally being able to stay with him, and be a family.

Alanna smiled happily, "I just wish my father could be here." She then spotted form a window Aleea playing with her new friend Hazuki outside.

In a moment a Blue ring appeared on Alanna's finger, "Alanna strange you never gave up hope, on your family, and you gave hope to your home planet when Aleea was born. Welcome to blue lantern corp!"  
Her eyes glow blue as the blue lantern corp symbol appeared on her outfit.

Elsewhere all the entities trapped or free were sending a small piece of themselves to the same place.

The small piece meat up and merged into a white ball which quickly busted out into the life entity.

The life entity then said, "As the embodiment of life I declare the brightest day has officially begun!" he then sent out a pulse of white light, "May life rain!" He then flow off to the farthest corner of life.  
Meanwhile on an alien world that was lifeless Takashi and Sakaki were on it.

As they walked plants were growing form their white light footsteps.

There rings glow and they smiled and knew what it meant.

Takashi took her hand, "Well dear looks like we're officially in the brightest day!" Saeko smiled and held his hand, "Yes! I know!" she then raised her hand making a forest grow.

Takashi copied the actions making flowers and fruit grow. "I can't wait to see what it brings the entities are in play. I bet Ion is looking for a host right now!"  
Saeko smiled and said, "Yeah, but maybe we should visit that planet with the shatter moon, again!"

Takashi sighed and said, "You know we can't by the agreement of the boss and his evil twin Nekron are as the natives know them the god of light and the god of darkness, No white or black energy may revisit it. Planet Remnant is the one place we can't visit in the universe."

Saeko sighed and said, "I know but it looks like such an amazing world. For what we can see form the moon with a telescope construct."

Takashi nod and in a moment He summoned a sword construct and said, "Come out!" he was growling and a ghostly image of Nekron walked out.

Nekron then said, "but the sword away lad, I don't' have a herald I'm only a ghost only visible to those who have the white light."

Saeko summoned two katana constructs and said, "Why are you here!?"

Nekron then said, "were there is life there is death. But this isn't a social call, I want to let you know my brother has been summoned, but you already knew that, holders of his rings. What you don't know is we agreed to finally let remnant interact with the universe around it Limitedly we've moved it, and we will both send four natives of our choosing off it, in a few months."

Nekron then vanished and said, "goodbye for now enjoy the brightest day!" He sounds disgusted by what he had to say.

Takashi and Saeko dropped their constructs, and said, "this will not end well."

Meanwhile that night on earth.

Akihisa was in his new room which was paint right as he laid awake in bed  
.  
Akihisa's point of view.

The four earths were talking all the entities were accounted for I have a family again a home again, yet why don't I feel happy?

I reached over to pet Salem who was at my bed's side, I wonder if there it's because I don't have a heart anymore. I put my hand on the empty spot in my chest, no that's not right.  
I still feel happiness without it. I feel it whenever I have Yuuko in my arms. I feel happy when I see my little sister's smile.

I feel joy every time I stop some nut job with this ring. So why don't I feel it now? Is it self-dough?  
I then closed my eyes as I figured it out, yes it's self-dough!

As I closed my eyes I found myself in a dream world of white.  
Return to third person point of view.

In the dream was a man in a lab coat who said, "Hi Akihisa you don't know me but my name is professor paradox a dimension traveler I know many a different version of you, come let' me take you on a little trip around the multiverse. I know I can't help with self-dough but the other yous can."  
Akihisa crossed his arms and said, "weirdest dreams ever!"

Paradox then said, "come along let's take you to meet some of the other yous." He then put a hand on Akihisa's back.

To be continued

Lantern status  
White life entity Takashi and Saeko  
Red Butcher Salem and Akihisa.  
Green Ion Yuuji and Eiko (star sapphire hybrid).  
Indigo proselyte Yuuko, Ika and Miharu.  
Star sapphires predator Aiko, Eiko (green lantern hybrid)  
Yellow (entity captured) Ryou and the anti-earth village of yellow lanterns, Aka the yellow lantern corp.  
Orange (entity captured) Kouta  
Blue, Adara Hideyoshi and Aleea.  
Black Nekron

check out SamuraivampirehunterJCT's story The Baka the Yandere and the Emotional spectrum.


	15. Akihisa meets himself part one!

Akihisa was walking around with this paradox in a copy of his home town. "Ok So what is this? Some kind of It's a Wonderful Life parody?"

Paradox then said, "Don't go making that comparison. I'm doing this to help teach you a listen and I hope you'll learn it making me the first person to teach you something."  
Akihsia growled and was about to yell but he turned when he heard what sound like his voice saying, "Leave him alone!"

Akihisa then turned to face another him dressed in a red shirt with a red lantern shirt a black belt with the symbol in red, black pants, red boats and a red coat. On his left hand was the red ring on his right a blue ring

The other Akihisa said, "yes I'm you but a different you. Who doesn't have all the wonderful things you have, a dad that cares, a step mom who's a better mother then my birth one, a loving sister, and while I do have a girlfriend, I only got her by fighting beside her as a lantern!"

The other Akihisa, "I also don't have the good will of being public identity, so I have to balance a secret identity! If I didn't have this blue ring Hazuki gave me I would be bursting at the seams!"  
Akihsia blinked and said, "that sounds like her"

The other Akihsia growled and grabbed the other one by the shirt and said, "NOW YOU LISTEN HERE! While I love my Shouko I only got her by fighting beside her! Your Yuuko has always loved you and been there for you before the ring! Do you know how lucky you are to have always had some by your side?"

The other Akihisa then pushed his counterpart down, "not to mention how much of a handle you have on the red light! I only have this much control thanks to Hazuki's blue ring!" He then made a tight fist and said, "Do you have any Idea what I've done because I couldn't control my rage?"

Akihsia got up blinking, "wait your Shouko is a good girl? Ours is an evil zombie who started the blackest night!"

The other Akihisa was growling his red ring glowing and the blue ring glow to try and calm him down as the normal one got up and said. "I get it I'm lucky to have people that care about me to help me control my rage. I'm lucky to have people on my side!"

The other akihsia calmed down and smiled, "finally you got it, and to be fair you have more backup them me! I would kill to have so many other lanterns and other heroes at my side in battle!"  
Paradox smiled as he said, "Finally we have made a brake through thank you, hybrid lantern Akihisa I'll send you back to the Baka, the Yandere, Kira and the Emotional spectrum universe with a warning beware of an insane star sapphire."

The other akihsia was about to ask something but before he could he vanished back to his own world.

Paradox then lead Akihisa along, "come along we have a few more other you's to meet."

They then found themselves in a forest when a blur ran in to reveal a man in a red botty suit yellow belt red gloves with lightning bolts around the end yellow gloves and a red mask.  
The man then removed his mask to reveal another Akihisa who was smiling, "In my world I'm called the flash. Super speed is my game."

The main Akihisa then said, "and what can you teach me you look happier than I am?"

The flash crossed his arms, "simple I don't have a loving sister, I don't have parents that care I mean I have Yuuko, But me and my Yuuko's love story is different."

The flash then said, "you see in this field trip this native American stuff touched on her giving her the power to turn into a giant with her identity magically protected. Soon after Giganta saved the day me and her started dating. Then one day I got my super speed. I ran off to tell my girlfriend and then she changed before me revealing she was Giganta."

The flash made a tight fist, "Looking back on all the battles before I had powers I now see the woman I love in danger alone and I was powerless to help her." He teared up and he said, "and that haunts me!"  
Akihisa's eyes widen as the flash said, "so if I was you I'd be happy, that you were able to fight beside her form the start of your story, because at least you're not haunted having seen her fighting evil and being powerless to help her."

Akihsia teared up and he put a hand on the Flash's shoulder, "I'm sorry I didn't know! I don't know how you deal with that?" he was tearing up.

The flash then looked at his counterpart and said, "I deal with it by being there to help her now. I love her so I will help her protect everyone. She's my everything. And be lucky your minami and Himeji aren't team work Yanderes. That was a nightmare! I don't know what was scary minami with mind control tech and Himeji with the gun!"

The flash shivered, "I'm haunted by that too."

Akihisa then said, "Note to self, look out for Himeji and Minami!" He then shivered.

The flash then smiled and he said, "F.Y.I I would love to have a little sister."

Paradox smiled and said, "now we must be off, Flash you need to return to the Giganta Yuuko Kinoshita universe. Also Miharu really needs a friend."  
The flash looked puzzled as he vanished.

Paradox then lead Akihisa by the hand as they came to what looked like New York city.

Akihsia then spotted another him with pale white skin red glowing veins, red eyes, a skin tight grey shirt black gloves black pants and black shoes.

He coughed and said, "so you're the lucky me. Here's my origin story a demon tried to break free of its jail making other worlds crash into a marvel universe my home town was then captured by hydra, led by the Nazi known as the red skull."

The normal Akihisa's eyes widen, "this isn't going to end good is it?"

the other akihsia coughed and said, "What do you think? A lot of us where experiment with this extremist virus thing I was the only one to survive and get power so when I heard a screaming Yuuko I fought the forever massive fever side effect and torched the agents as more people showed up."

the other Akihisa then coughed up a small fireball and said, "most of the school was rushed to the hospital and I was drafted into avengers' academy a super hero school. I spent most of my free tiem visiting Yuuko In the hospital. We grow close and became a couple."

The other akihsia looked at his hands, "My body is always hot so I fear my touch will one day burn her! Do you know what that's like? To fear one day your very touch will hurt the one you love?"  
Akihisa was crying "I'm sorry."

The other Akihisa, "And will following the defeat of the demon will much of the new world loves mutants mutates and heroes now, my own family sure as hell doesn't! all I have is my friends my classmates and my Yuuko. Be grateful for the family you have!"

The marvel Akihisa then walked away, "and be grateful you don't have to fear your touch hurting them."

The marvel Akihisa then vanished.

Paradox then said, "he needs space now come along Akihisa we still have three more other yous to meet."

Akihisa then looked to him, "I'm not sure I want to. This is getting more and more scary for me!"

Paradox then said, "our next stop will take us to the enchanted forest! Won't that be fun"

To be continued

Lantern status  
White life entity Takashi and Saeko  
Red Butcher Salem and Akihisa.  
Green Ion Yuuji and Eiko (star sapphire hybrid).  
Indigo proselyte Yuuko, Ika and Miharu.  
Star sapphires predator Aiko, Eiko (green lantern hybrid)  
Yellow (entity captured) Ryou and the anti-earth village of yellow lanterns, Aka the yellow lantern corp.  
Orange (entity captured) Kouta  
Blue, Adara Hideyoshi and Aleea.  
Black Nekron

check out SamuraivampirehunterJCT's story The Baka the Yandere and the Emotional spectrum


	16. Akihisa meets himself part two

Akihsia now found himself in a forest as he turned to see another him.

this him was in a white shirt red leather vest black pants boats with a cutlass at his side with a cape and hood combo on his shoulders.

The other him then said, "hello the time wizard told me about you. Well my stories kind of like you I had nothing and found out my family was adopted when they disowned me. So I tracked my birth mom to america, "She wasn't thrilled to see me not being able to take care of a kid, then on the way to the airport to send me back we crashed in to Storybrooke."

Akihisa crossed his arms, "So?"

The other Akihisa said, "it's a town magically made by a curse that brought fairytell characters to our world, and robbed them of their memories mom didn't believe it till she had to fight a dragon to get the anti-dote to that poison in that poison apple pie the evil queen made."

akihsia rolled his eyes, " let me get this straight there was a lot of other proof but it took the dragon?"

the other akihsia" yes we had some of gandma snow's glass coffin pieces people who were kids being in the story book, grandpa gold, a grown up Pinocchio turning back into a puppet and she was dating him. Beating hearts in boxes but it took the dragon to get her to believe. At least when I wasn't dying she broke the sleeping spell on my by kissing my head."

red lantern Akihsia said, "I thought that had to be true loves kiss."

the other Akihsia smiled, " No truer love then a mother for her child."

The red Akihsia then looked sick, "oh that's so cheesy!" he held his stomach. "So fucking Cheesy!"

the other akihsia shrugged and said, "Hay at least you didn't have your body stolen by your evil great grandpa peter pan, who isn't a kid but someone who trade his first born for eternal youth."  
The red lantern Akihsia looked confused and said, "ok then if peter is evil those that make hook good?"

the other Akihisa then said, "I don't think so but then again he is dating my mom Emma so that maybe why. And I like wise fell into a relationship with Yuuko grandpa gold a.k.a the dark one made one hell of a wing man.  
"  
the red lantern Akihisa then turned to walk away, " I have had enough fairy tale crap for one life time, goodbye other me who lives in fairy land!"  
The other Akihsia pulled his hood up and waved, "Ok bye! Good luck on your quest" he yoo then walked away.

The red lantern Akihisa then found himself at a bar and before him was another him at a table his skin was pale he had bags under his eyes, the hand where the iron bracelet once was bandaged, there was a massive scar on his neck.

The red lantern then sat down at the table and asked, "ok what's the story behind the next scar?"

the other powerless Akihisa said, "I tried to kill myself!"

Akihisa's eyes widen "Say what now?!"

the other akihsia, "After class a test war they all turned on me blaming me I released everyone was just using for the avatar that can touch, or the bracelet I couldn't leave all alone so I slit my throat that's when Yuuko walked in and called for help. I was saved and she stood by me and became the only one who dared. My reason for live, My angel."

The red lantern Akihisa's eyes widen, "Shit!" he put a hand on his face, "I can't believe what I'm hearing here?"

The other Akihisa then said, "then on the last day of school Yuuji tried to knife murder Yuuko and I jumped in getting stabbed before I beat the crap out of him!"

Red lantern Akihsia got up, and screamed n bloody rage! "Ok I get it I'm lucky! Things could be a lot worst! My best friend could be evil and try to murder my girlfriend! Ok Paradox I get it! NO MORE PLEASE!"  
The other Akihisa then vanished as Paradox appeared and said, "well you learned so ok. Good luck red lantern."

in a moment Akihisa woke up to Salem licking his face as he got up he said, "ok girl down after that kind of dream the last thing I need is a face full of spit!" Salem then got down and Akihsia whipped his face off and said, "yeah things could be a lot worst!"

He then got out of bed making his red lantern outfit appear on him as he stretched. As he walked down stairs and Spotted Aleea who was flying at him for a tackle and he grabbed her out of the air and hugged her.

Aleea smiled and she saw Akihsia do something Red lanterns rarely do he smiled. She then blinked in confusion, "Big brother you're smiling?"

Akihsia then put her down, "I've had a dream that made me understand I pretty lucky! Now come on I'm starving."

Salem then run in a barked making Akihisa say "and so is Salem."

A little later on Akihisa snuck up on Yuuko in the street dipped her and happily kissed her, with more passion then he had ever before.

Behind Yuuko a large indigo heart construct formed, as Akihisa broke the kiss she said, "Well, well, Just nok!" her face was red as she was unable to think of a response  
He then helped her up, "I've had a bit of enlightenment thanks to someone named paradox."

Yuuko just snuggled in to his just and said, "well then thank your paradox Nok!" Akihsia then pulled her closer and kissed her again as people pulled out their phones taking pictures of the kissing super hero couple.

Meanwhile

Aiko was with Kouta when Aiko stopped and jumped a little, "OW! My ring is telling me some couples love just grow! It makes my ring happy."

Kouta then pulled her close, "Who dares the only love I care about is ours!" he then kissed her making Aiko smile.

Elsewhere on anti-counter earth. Ika and Eiko were walking when Eiko jumped and said, "DANG!"

Ika blinked and said, "nok?"

Eiko then said, "one couples love just got so passionate it caused a massive spike in the violate light! I can sense it through my star sapphire ring!"

Ika then said, "that's kraken impossible to do that they would need to be more loving then us?" She then hugged her girlfriend and snuggled up to her while Eiko held her and kisses Ika's head," I'm afraid the title of most loving couple just went form us Ika my love!"

Ika then said, "then we'll just have to take it back!"

Chizuru then walked by and yelled, "GET A ROOM!"

Eiko then grabbed Ika and said, "great idea big sis THANKS!"

Meanwhile on the j'onzz farm.

Johnathan walked in to the barn to see a sleeping girl who had a sword on her back a black vest over a white shirt, white shorts a black bow on her head, black knee high socks, black shoes and she was passed out.

She then woke up and looked at John and jumped up, " AHAHAHAH GREEN SKIN!"""

John the nsaid, "Aaaawww cat ears! See not so fu nwhe nsomeone does it to you."

The girl then calmed down and felt uncomfortable, "ok, Well I'm Blake belladonna you are?"

John then said, "Johnathan J'onzz! Now what are you doing sleeping in my family's barn?"

Blake blinked and said, "I don't know one minute I was at beacon then next think I know I'm here?"

Johnathan then asked, "What's beacon?"

To be continued

Lantern status  
White life entity Takashi and Saeko  
Red Butcher Salem and Akihisa.  
Green Ion Yuuji and Eiko (star sapphire hybrid).  
Indigo proselyte Yuuko, Ika and Miharu.  
Star sapphires predator Aiko, Eiko (green lantern hybrid)  
Yellow (entity captured) Ryou and the anti-earth village of yellow lanterns, Aka the yellow lantern corp.  
Orange (entity captured) Kouta  
Blue, Adara Hideyoshi, Alan and Aleea.  
Black Nekron

check out SamuraivampirehunterJCT's story The Baka the Yandere and the Emotional spectrum


	17. Chapter 17

Later on, at the J'onzz family farm.

Blake was outside with Johnathan holding her head, "I could have done without the mind scan thing!"

Johnathan crossed his arms, "How else was I to know you were telling the truth? Besides now you also know everything about this planet and my races history."  
Blake looked down and said, "yeah sorry." In a moment she spotted three beams of light in the sky two red, one Blue and one indigo.

In a moment Akihisa Yuuko, Aleea and Salem landed.

In a moment the sight of a dog that big made Blake jump up the top of a tree shaking. "IT'S BIG ENOUGH TO RIDE LIKE A HORSE!" In a moment Salem flow up and licked Blake's face.  
Blake then fainted and fell out of the tree landing on her face.

Aleea looked confused, "I don't get it?"

Johnathan then removed her bow to show the cat ears, "Cat in a tree."  
Yuuko rolled her eyes, "Well nok? Why the call?. Nok."

Later on inside Blake was now set upon the couch where she slept.

Johanthan then explained, "Which is why I called."

Yuuko then blinked, "you guys thing it has to two with the white lanterns message of eight aliens on earth? Nok."  
Akihisa looked at her and said, 'when was this?"

Yuuko then point to her ring. "It came over our rings at midnight nok!"

Johnathan then said, "possible I don't know the whole details all she remembers is being in a city on her home planet then waking up in my family barn."

Meanwhile outside

Aleea was walking with Salem looking at the farm animals as she hadn't seen so many before. She was looking at the horse saying, "Ponies."

she then notice a butterfly and ran after it with Salem barking behind her as she followed.

Before Aleea new it she was in the forest and had caught the butterfly in a net construct them smiled as she let it go. She then looked around and saw Salem and yelled for a moment.  
Aleea then took a deep breath, 'Wait I can just fly up to see where the farm is!" She was about to fly with Salem when she heard a yell for help.

She then flow off that way to see a girl with silver eyes red and black hair in red and black hanging from a tree. She looked to be stuck by the cape of her hood she was yelling " huntress needs a hand! My name's ruby rose! HELP!"

Ruby then turned to see a flying little girl giving off a blow glow and gasped saying "FLYING KID!"

Aleea blinked, "what all powering let people fly." She then made a hand construct that unstuck her cape making ruby fall and jump up as Aleea landed Ruby asked, "HOW YOU DO THAT!?

Aleea point to the ring, "ring again? what you act like you've never seen one?"

Ruby then said, "I haven't!"

Aleea blinked in confusion, " oh you most before off world like Blake." Ruby blinked, "you know Blake?"

in a moment Salem ran up Making Ruby jump put and pull out her scythe before she put it away, "Wait that's no grimm! What is it!"

Aleea then hugged Salem, "Salem my family's doggy.  
"  
Ruby's eyes widen, 'IT'S AS BIG AS A SMALL HORSE!""

Aleea then said, "She has gigantism a sickness that makes the surfer really big."

Ruby then blinked in confusion before they heard a growl. They then spotted something horrible.

It was a large being with a bug like black exoskeleton it's legs were insect like and digitigrade with two sharp claws for toes with where green, long thin arms ending in two fingered and one thumbed claws which where green.

Its large head had three pure green eyes green teeth no nose and a long slimy green tongue dripping with green slime it had to at least be seven foot tall. It was covered in crystalline green growth. It's black tail swinging side to side!

It then roared and form all six of its eyes it shot lasers making Aleea make a blue shield to block it but it broke knocking her Salem and ruby back.  
Ruby pulled out her scythe "WHAT IS THAT!?""

The thing then laughed in a monstrous voice that sent shiver down their spines "I am Kancer with a k for kill Born form within my father prime's body!" it then jumped at them as Ruby tried to Swing her weapon only for it to brake on contact with the monster's skin

Ruby's eyes then widen as she tried to run away at super speeds only for Kancer to out race her and grab her head, "It takes more than that to survive a kryptonian battle!" the thing then through it Ruby into the air.

Aleea Salem then glow up with Aleea grabbing Ruby who's eyes where widened as she was shaking. The scared silver eyed girl. "what is this thing?"

Aleea said, 'it said it already it's a kryptonian a nearly unstoppable monster!" they then spotted the thing flying up to them shooting lasers at them as Aleea turned to flow away yelling, "BIG BROTHER HELP!"  
As she raced. Salem made a large red cannon and fired at Kancer the blast hit but didn't effect Kancer as the thing still charged.

Only for within a moment Johnathan to flow out of the blue and hit Kancer in the stomach knocking it to the ground.  
Ruby then blinked, "How did the Green man hurt it?"

Aleea then said, "Martians are just as powerful as Kryptonians!"

Down in the forest Johnathan land in a creator as Kancer got up and said, "I know you I most thank you without you Father Prime wouldn't have been captured the government wouldn't have experiment on him. Giving him the tumor that would grow to be me when it was removed!"

It then charged to try and smash the Martian with a double Axe handle only for Johnathan to phase through the thing and reform behind it and fire off his own optic blast to the back of Kancer's head!  
Kancer growled as it tried to use its tail to hit the Martian only for a giant sword to slash it off making it yell as it's green blood spilled form the place its tail once was.

He then turned to see Akihisa looked pissed, "you hurt my little sister Can't have that! And fun fact Red lantern light with a little focus can give off red sun radiation!" He then fired off a red ring blast that knocked Kancer down making it roar.

Akihisa then said, "My dog couldn't do this as she doesn't have the focus for it!"

Kancer then got up to see Yuuko glowing red as she made a large red drill that dove into Kancer's head killing it. " NOK!"

Johnathan then crossed his arms, "It said it was born form experiments done on prime."

Akihisa then crossed his arms, "great!"

To be continued

Lantern status  
White life entity Takashi and Saeko  
Red Butcher Salem and Akihisa.  
Green Ion Yuuji and Eiko (star sapphire hybrid).  
Indigo proselyte Yuuko, Ika and Miharu.  
Star sapphires predator Aiko, Eiko (green lantern hybrid)  
Yellow (entity captured) Ryou and the anti-earth village of yellow lanterns, Aka the yellow lantern corp.  
Orange (entity captured) Kouta  
Blue, Adara Hideyoshi, Alan and Aleea.  
Black Nekron

check out SamuraivampirehunterJCT's story The Baka the Yandere and the Emotional spectrum


	18. Chapter 18

Later on.  
Yuuko Akihisa, Aleea Ruby Johnathan Salem and Blake where in a maximum security hospital being checked.

Ruby was confused, "why are we here? And not looking for my sister?"

Aleea held her she walked through a metal detector, "because that monster was made by a rouge government agency who were just supposed to hold the monsters not make more of them."  
Blake then blinked, "I can see why that's important. But why are we were?

Yuuko then said, "the lab Kancer was made in was destroyed with only one person surviving!" Akihsia then covered her mouth, "who regretfully is me and Aleea's evil sister!"  
Akihsia growled as he made a tight fist as they were let in."

Ruby then blink and asked, "How evil?" she sounded nervous.

Johnathan then said, "she tried to touch Akihsia …. Down there!" he then pointed down making Akihsia growl as Yuuko held him close, Something Aleea did too.  
Ruby and Blake's eyes widen, "holly shit." They were paler then Weiss's hair.

The guard said, "She'll only talk to the red guy!"

Akihsia then pushed him aside and made a battle axe construct and said, "I'm not going to kill here this is just a conversation starter!" he then hatched down the door and kicked the remains in as he walked in to the hospital room.

Blake blinked in confusion then said, "well he knows how to make an entrance!"

Inside the room Akira was lying in a bed hooked up to what looked like life support her left arm In a cast a burn over her left eye and stitches on her neck.  
Akira smiled, "So you came to visit me…." She was cut off by the axe construct being pointed at her neck, " I won't play your games! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

Akira then said, "After our fall out I got a job for project Cadmus. Which mission is to make things to handle you guys if you go bad. I chance to make a monster to get you back under my feet! I could I say no. I mean it wasn't an approved government project but still."

Akihisa then said, "So you made monsters that now endanger others for your own sick twist needs! You are evil!"

Akira then laughed, "Evil you're the one holding an axe In a hospital standing without a heart, with a face covered in scars! Well you've wasted your time I don't know the other lab locations I only know the one where I helped make my baby Kancer."

Akihsia growled and moved his axe to the cord of the life support and said, "Your lying!"

Akira laughed and she said, "So you're not going to do it! You will either stay a hero and walk away, or become monster and cut it killing your own big sister! You either most be the good little hero, or be evil and prove my project was right in looking for a way to fight you all!"

Akihsia growled and made the axe vanish as he said, "You are true evil Akira!" he then walked out and said, "the bitch won't talk!"  
Meanwhile in Another lab's basement.

A girl named yang was waking up holding her head to see a shattered human sized tube and a man standing before it in what looked like a wet suit with an s logo on his.  
the suit had broken wires that looked like they connected to the broken wires In the tube, the man's skin was pale white his hair dark his eyes red he held his head. He looked like he was no older than 17. "Looks like we both just woke up."

Yang held her head, "yeah I'm yang you?"

the man looked at a word on his sleeve that said b-zero and he said, "I think it's bizarro but I can't be sure. You got any idea where we are?"

Yang shrugged, "I was about to ask you Mr. Looks like I just broke out of a giant test tube!"

bizarro shrugged and said, "then let's see about getting out of this creepy place." He then spotted metal walls but no doors so he walked over to one and grabbed the wall with one arm and ripped it down!  
Yang's eyes widen as Bizarro balled up the large metal wall In to a ball like it was paper and throw it over his shoulder making it land and make a large dent in to metal floor "Coming Miss yang?"

Yang blinked and said, "You first!"

bizarro then walked out through it to see more test tubes but the one in this one was a misshapen horror and clearly dead and rioting in the green slime. "Well no creepy!"  
He then ripped down the wall and continued this in every room where more horrifying and nastier dead test tube beasts  
.  
they came to a normally open tube that said, "Well now that's not good looks like I'm not we're not the only ones who woke up!"

they then heard a slimy sound and notice a strange misshapen upper body of something with one slimy tube like arm a misshapen sharp mouth that's tongue had an eyeball on it roared at them!  
The eye fired a laser at Yang knocking her in to a wall making a dent. Bizarro then growled and fired off his own optic blast at the thing knocking it back, "That's not how you treat a lady!"

Yang got up she looked like she was on fire and went to charge at it but quickly jumped away at the side of it's sicken twist flesh oozing purple slime! "I'M NOT TOUCHING THAT THING!"

The Thing then ripped it's self-open making what looked like a normal human skeleton with one horror eye in the middle of its forehead guts but no skin burst out and roar!

Yang paled and hide behind Bizarro, "KILL IT WITH FIRE!" The thing then blew out making the area touched by its breath freeze.

Bizarro just charged forwards and grabbed it by the head his arm icing as he slammed it in to the floor making the head smash and the ice shatter, "YOUR SCARING THE LADY!"

He then took the corpse and throw it up making to go through the roof so high light form the day time sun shined down through it hitting Bizarro making him glow as his skin was absorbing the light!  
Yang's eye twitched and said, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"

Bizarro looked at himself, "I Don't know! I don't remember anything one moment it's all dark then I'm in the tube and I smashed my way out and saw you now where here!" he held his head" WHO AM I! NO WHAT THE HELL AM I!?

Yang then backed away and said, "how about we get out of this place before more creepy things come after us?"

Bizarro looked up, " to bad we can't just go up!" Yang then screamed and looked down to see he was in the middle of the air five feet off the ground, " … well I guess I can fly.

Yang then busted in to flames and yelled " HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THAT?"

To be continued

Omake.  
Hideyoshi was in on top of a building looking down at Kubo smiling as he blushed put a hand on his face, "No no bad Hideyoshi! No using your ring for spying on cute boy!"  
Hideyoshi covered his mouth, "why am I attracted to Kubo?" Hideyoshi then gasp Kubo was reading and was about to step in to the street."

In a moment Kubo's face hit a blue energy wall to see a truck speed by. He then turned around to see Hideyoshi landing, "Thanks for the save Lantern!"  
Kubo then bowed in thank you making Hideyoshi blush Kubo then said. " your red are you feel blue….. sorry I didn't mean that pun"

Hideyoshi laughed and said, "Don't be it was fun" in a moment Hideyoshi blushed more as Kubo grabbed his hands  
.  
Kubo looked at Hideyoshi and said, "I'm happy Akihisa is happy with Yuuko and I've seen moved on." He moved closer to Hideyoshi and said, "to you …. Lantern-san"

Hideyoshi was blushing and red to him cheer blossoms where blowing in the wind as she went closer and kissed Kubo.  
In a moment a star sapphire ring land on Kubo's finger and said, "Welcome to Star sapphire corp Kubo."

Kubo was then covered in a black body suit white boats with pink trim around the top a white belt, a white star sapphire symbol on his chest, pink shoulder pads and white gloves.  
in a moment Kubo's glasses where replaced by a pink diamond mask that covered his eyes. Hideyoshi and Kubo then held hands and smiled.

end omake.

Lantern status  
White life entity Takashi and Saeko  
Red Butcher Salem and Akihisa.  
Green Ion Yuuji and Eiko (star sapphire hybrid).  
Indigo proselyte Yuuko, Ika and Miharu.  
Star sapphires predator Aiko, Kubo Eiko (green lantern hybrid)  
Yellow (entity captured) Ryou and the anti-earth village of yellow lanterns, Aka the yellow lantern corp.  
Orange (entity captured) Kouta  
Blue, Adara Hideyoshi, Alan and Aleea.  
Black Nekron

check out SamuraivampirehunterJCT's story The Baka the Yandere and the Emotional spectrum


	19. Chapter 19

In the middle of the desert with the now destroyed remains of an underground lab now revealed.

Kouta was there talking to Bizarro and Yang and he said, "Well your lucky I was flying over when I spotted the laser blast!"  
Bizarro looked down sadly, "So I'm just a messed up photo copy of some dude?"

Kouta put a hand on his shoulder, "look Prime is crazy, you may look like him a lot, but you look different enough and clearly don't acted like him, so how about you not let the fate bother you!"  
bizarro then turned and flow off saying, "I need time to think."

Yang's left eye was twitching, "Copying people like they are paper I'm on another planet!" She then fainted.

He then made an orange sphere around her and flow off with her back to the others. "Well this whole prime copying thing is getting to bother me! I DON'T WANT IT!"  
Meanwhile in another lab.

Weiss was in a cell trying to remove a caller for her neck when she heard a voice saying, "Stop trying those things repress what you call aura to keep us from using our powers and I hear they've had your DNA to the mix of test tube people."

Weiss walked around looking around, "Am I going crazy? Are you in my head?"

the voice then said, "I am not in your head! young one. I have no head, I've been without form for centuries!"

Weiss was shivering and had her arms close to herself as she they hadn't taken away her weapon, "say what?"

She then spotted a blue mist like form and said, "I am a soul with new body to go to… a ghost if you will!"

Weiss's teeth chattered as she backed away and yell over, "STAYAWAY!"

the ghost laughed insanely, " Don't worry I am not be right in the head form centuries without a body. But I'm a nice guy! You see my soul is stuck here because it's been locked to a jar. This colored mist is all I can do, now you are stronger then this planets humans even without your aura. Now the jar is under the dirt this lab, or to be precise this cell is built on. You should be able to brake the floor and dig the jar out and open it so I can leave."

Weiss was shivering, "why would I do something that sounds that crazy!" The ghost mist then got up in her face, "because darling if you don't your stuck in here forever with me!"  
Weiss's eyes widen as she punched the ground breaking it through to the dirt were she quickly dug out an old jar with a paper seal on it.

The mist then said, "rip off the magic seal! Do it please! I want out!" Weiss shivered and ripped it off and the jar opened letting out a blinding yellow light. The mist then vanished.  
the voice came from the jar which said, "I'm going to go seal myself one of the mindless soulless shells they make here so I can come back to life now. Love you bye bye!"

in a moment the caller around Weiss neck malfunctioned and fell off as did the cell door and other machines around as the light flow around yelling " THE CREEPER IS BACK BABY!"  
Weiss dropped the jar, "What the hell have I done!

In the lab the light went into a growing super solider the light looked at it and said, " let's see mostly human super human strength speed and agility not too bad on the eyes, red eyes, unnatural green hair. I'LL TAKE IT!"

the light then went in making the tube crack as the body moved.

Elsewhere Weiss was trying to sneak out in the confusion when burst through the door was a man with green hair red eyes bright yellow skin insane grin.

he was dressed in a green speedo red boats red gloves and a red feather boa acting as a cape and he said, "HERE'S CREEPY!"

Weiss jumped remembering the voice, "What have I unleashed!?" in a moment the Creeper grabbed Weiss hand and dipped her and said, "you unleashed me babe!"  
Weiss tried to kick him off as she couldn't free her arms, "GET OFF ME! GET OFF! WHAT EVER THE HELL YOU ARE!"

The creeper then said, "tell technically speaking I'm an oni a form of monster with a soul who lives to spread chaos but all the other oni always made fun of me! Because I wasn't as crazy as them!" he said all this while forcing Weiss to tango with him.

Weiss's eyes were wide, " You seem pretty crazy to me!" The creeper span her around so her was still holding her arms her back was just to her chest as he said, "Thanks babe truly thanks that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me!"

He then span Weiss and let go of her making her Spin around in a cartoonish fashion before falling over on her face as he whipped tears form his eyes, " truly it means a lot."

Weiss's head was spinning as she tried to run but he grabbed her by the jacket caller , "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE BABE!" In a moment Weiss summoned a glyph witch made a baorbatusk come out and tackle the creeper.

The creeper punched it dead as he got up and said, "YEAH! I like a woman who plays dirty!"

Weiss's eyes widen as she covered herself and let out a large "EEP! YOU INSANE FREAK!"

the creeper whipped tears form his eyes, "thank you truly thank you! I wish I could stay but I got place to go things to do, and Buffoonery that needs to be buffooned. So I got to go! But first the baby they made in the lab using your DNA who is there by technically your baby is that way!" He then pointed to the left before he moonwalked out of the room.

Weiss's point of view.

I then slowly backed away, what have I done! May I be forgiven for unleashing this thing!

I walked the way he pointed as it was the only door way but test tube babies and people of all the stupid things! There's no way! My eyes then widened as I saw people growing in test tubes all in this room!  
….. Well I'm wrong as it gets which means… I then heard the sound of a baby cry… which means… the thing spoke the truth ….witch means… "I'M A MOTHER!"

I then walked over to the sound to see a baby in a machine crying white hair pale blue eyes….it's a Schnee! I then opened the machine it looked like a giant incubator and picked the little girl up, She stopped crying and looked at me.

she was in a white little gown and I looked at her and said, "Don't' cry I guess mommy's here. "

in a moment she smiled at me and reached for me so I held the little thing close and she hugged me and I petted her head and said, "Good little Snowflake let's get out of here and process all this craziness."  
I then saw lots of bright red arrows pointing to an exit and with nowhere to go guess where I went. The way the arrows point, I then followed them out and came into a forest of some kind. I notice trees with pink leaves that flow in the wind tall tree like piece of grass.

So many Colorful plants it was amazing I then looked up as a noun shattered moon was coming up I truly was on another planet it. The little baby girl in my arms was looking around at all the planets just as much I was.

I then spotted some orange haired in a purple outfit so I ran out and yelled, "MISS HELP!"

return to third person.

the girl Miharu said, "Oh yes miss?Nok."

Weiss blinked and said, "you'll probably think I'm crazy but I'm not form this planet and..."

She then cut her off, "So that's kind of a normal thing on this earth. Nok. Come on let's get you back to town. And also your baby is just so cute! Nok."

Weiss looked stunned.

to be continued.

omake

Yuuko had a man by the name of Roman torchwick tied up on a roof top, "so you come to this planet and the first thing you do is try to rob a bank? Nok."  
Roman growled and said, "Why am I a magnet for meddling kids!"

Yuuko then rolled her eyes as she pulled on her ring pulling off a copy indigo power ring and said, "well here's something I bet you'll get a kick out of. Nok! Not only is this ring the source of my powers but it has another trick. Nok!"

Yuuko through it In the air and caught it, "If someone who isn't as you put it a 'stupid hero' wears it… This little thing will make them a hero. Nok!"  
Roman backed away in fear his visible eyes widen as he yelled, "NO NO NO! KEEP THAT THING AWAY!"

an indigo hand held him in place as Yuuko put the ring on his left hand and said, "Welcome to indigo tribe Roman torchwick!"

Roman's point of view.

in a moment the Ring covered me in light my outfit changed my jacket opening losing it's sleeves. My left hand lost the club and gained white bandaging around it's wrist. Indigo bandaging was around the right glove holding it on.

my under shirt and neckerchief gone leaving me bear chested as a tattoo of that symbol of the ring appeared on my chest in indigo Another one appeared on my forehead.  
I then fell over holding my head all the bad things I've done coming back form the other people's eyes! I'm HORRIBLE! I'M A MONSTER! NOK!

in a moment in my right hand a new taller cane with a round wooden grip that had an indigo gem in the middle of it appeared. I just laid on the roof crying over my past deeds! I regret them! I want to make up for them! THIS RING MADE ME INTO ONE OF THE GOOD GUYS DAM IT!... That's kind of impressive.

Return to third person point of view.

Yuuko crossed her arms, "Sweet it works! Nok!"

end omake.

Lantern status  
White life entity Takashi and Saeko  
Red Butcher Salem and Akihisa.  
Green Ion Yuuji and Eiko (star sapphire hybrid).  
Indigo proselyte Yuuko, Roman Torchwick, Ika and Miharu.  
Star sapphires predator Aiko, Kubo Eiko (green lantern hybrid)  
Yellow (entity captured) Ryou and the anti-earth village of yellow lanterns, Aka the yellow lantern corp.  
Orange (entity captured) Kouta  
Blue, Adara Hideyoshi, Alan and Aleea.  
Black Nekron

check out SamuraivampirehunterJCT's story The Baka the Yandere and the Emotional spectrum


	20. Chapter 20

Yang's point of view.

I was walking around this farm house I could spy Blake flirting with that green skinned guy, why not. I then walked inside to see Ruby Bugging Roman, asking him how he feels about his crimes and watching him cry about how sorry he is.

….. I agree with her we need to put one of those indigo rings on every criminal! And then I walked upstairs to see Weiss holding her test tube made baby snowflake who was sleeping in her arms.  
What is wrong with this planet? I mean are all alien worlds this weird of is it just earth?

I held my head as I spotted that Aiko girl looking at Roman and ruby while her ring glow making her saw, "love is so cute when it's budding!"  
My eyes widen and I want to yell hell no! but I covered my mouth to hold it in as if I wake the baby I will unleash the beast noun as mother Weiss! And I don't want to die!"  
My eye was twitching so much craziness I need to find a place to sit down and be alone!

return to third person point of view.

Meanwhile on a mountain  
.  
Bizarro was trying to punch the Creeper saying, "LEAVE ME ALONE I NEED TIEM TO THINK!"

Creeper was hand walking out of the way of his fist, "and that's the problem your over thinking things I mean I'm an oni! I look just like every other Oni So I get this whole I look like a jack ass thing!"  
Bizarro then blow out hurricane force winds and the Creeper pulled out an umbrella and used it to ride the wind going, "But that doesn't make me like the jackass! I mean look at I'm happy and fun loving that crazy and murderous! So what should I care what my look alike does!"

The clone then stopped making the creeper fall and as he fell bizarro grabbed him by the neck and said, "I want to smash your face in but you make a point! And smashing your face in would just make me like Prime!"

The creeper then smiled as he pulled out a pie and throw it in bizarro's face, " yes thank you very much here's a reward! It's lemon lime!"

as the pie fell off Bizarro's face the kryptonian said, "First I'm going to prove to Prime I'll me more worthy of the name of superman then him and second I HATE LEMON!" He then through the creeper away.  
the creeper was spinning as he fell pass the city and said, "gee I wonder how long before I land? Oh well might well get ready!" he then pulled out hang glider out of nowhere and used it as he said, "I'm a flying squirrel!"

Bizarro was whipping his face off as he said, "What the hell is wrong with that thing! But he makes a point!" He then took to the air and flow off, "I can't let prime bug me. I'm not him I'm me!"  
Bizarro then stopped when he saw something in an effigy outfit flying he had red hair a strange white mask and black horns and he said, "Hi What's your business being here! Because last I checked that uniform was bad news!"

the man then stopped and said, "My name is Adam Taurus I serve the controllers so long as the humans comply I won't have to make a mess. Now do tell what the hell are you?"  
Bizarro growled his eyes glowing as he fired off an eye blast at him as he said, "What are you after!"

Adam made a shield out of fire but found himself being pushed down to the ground in a city right In the middle of a city as he got up Adam said, "Listen buddy my beef is with humans all the versions for the crime of living!"

Bizzarro then flow down and said, "Well now aren't you a raciest! What have the people of this world done to you?"

Adam then charged into the air making two fire swords as he said, "they were born!" he then tried to slash Bizarro, but nothing happened.  
In a moment a super human fist hit Adam's face knocking him up high into the air where Bizarro appeared and grabbed him and in a moment Adam's back was snapped over Bizarro's knee making Adam yell!

Bizarro then through Adam down making him hit the ground below people where running and starting to film. Adam got back up and popped his spine back into place and said, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!"  
in a moment Bizarro was an inch away from Adam's face as he grabbed him by the face and slammed the effigy into the ground as he said the first thing that popped in to his head, "I'm superman!"

Bizarro then then spotted Adam trying to stand only for Bizarro to step on his head and hold him down, "give up if I want you dead you would be already!"

in a moment a large robot made of fire punched Bizarro but it's hit didn't affect him in the slightest. Adam's eyes widened behind his mask and he said, "what the hell!"

Bizarro blow, blowing out the fire the robot was made from making it vanish, he then grabbed him by the head and said, "I already told you! I am superman!"

in a moment Adam was thrown in to the air where he stopped himself and held his head, "fuck the controllers I'm out of here! I'm not this crazy!" he then turned to fly but Bizarro appeared in front of him.  
Adam screamed and fly the other way as fast as he could only for Bizarro to be in front of him, he then kept trying to flee but he was always cut off by him.

Adam growled as the world turned black and red as he used a katana made of fire to unleash his semblance's power on Bizarro.

when color returned Bizarro stood there unharmed the only damage was to his sleeves which he used to protect the s on his chest form being cut off. "how dare you try to deface the s."  
Adam backed in the air looking paler then a normal effigy as his mouth was gasping, "The fuck are you!"

Bizarro then showed up behind Adam and put him in a sleeper hold, "I already told you I am superman."

Adam struggled to get free but Bizarro said, "struggling only makes it work just black out! You've lost and I'm getting real sick of going easy on you!"

Adam then screamed in horror as he blacked out when he came to he was in a holding cell the only air in the room was being pipped to his mouth his arms restrained no air around his hands he couldn't use his new fire powers

Adam growled as he remembered the symbol on his chest. "superman! You are worst then a human!"  
in space the controllers were watching.

One of them said, "the effigy project has failed us three times it is a hopeless pointless pursuit we must abandon and move on!"  
another one said, "yes but we only have tree small scale testing is not a perfect view of what I will be able to use. We need a large scale were numbers will make up for the greater strength of this planets warriors."

A third one said, "brother makes a point before we put the final nail In the coffin as humans say we should at least do a large scale test."  
the first one then said, "Fine we'll captured the worst all four known human worlds have to offer to make an army for the final sink or swim test as the humans say."  
all three then agreed.

Meanwhile in a city.

a bank was being robbed and the police ran by a girl who then smiled as she became Neo who was holding a bag of money and flipped her pink hair and she tried to run but was stopped by Roman who had abandoned shoes and now had bandages tied around his pants legs.

neo looked him up and down confused and Roman said, "I've kind of reformed Neo. Nok."

Neo gasped in shock and held her face and in a moment she found herself chained to a wall by chains made of indigo light.

Roman then pulled out an indigo ring and said, "and I can't have my little sister making the same mistakes I made so Neo little sister welcome to indigo tribe. Nok!"  
in a moment the ring was on Neo's finger as the chain construct vanished.

Neo's eyes glow indigo as the tribe symbol appeared in her eyes.

in a moment Neo's whole outfit changed she now had an indigo loincloth a indigo top that had now sleeves. The tribe symbol was tattooed on her shoulders and knees. She had bandages around her wrist. She then held an indigo tribe staff and smiled.

Roman held his cane morphed into a staff and said, "Welcome to the good side little sister. Nok. Now come on we got things to do in case you haven't heard this new world and it's three cousins are kind of a mess. Nok"

to be continued.

omake.  
Akihsia and Yuuko on the moon looking at the crystal holding Shouko.  
Yuuko put her hand on it and breathed a sigh of relief and said, "thank goodness still trapped. Nok!"  
Akihsia held her close and said, " I know! The fear someone will free this bitch is unbearable. We need to think of something better than just dumping it on the moon!"  
Yuuko nod and could only say, " Nok! You make a point my love and wait! Nok!" she then poked the crystal with her staff for it and Shouko to shatter In to glass making them both gasp.  
Akihisa growled in rage, "IT'S A FAKE!"  
Yuuko gasped in fear, "So not nok!"  
end omake!  
Lantern status  
White life entity Takashi and Saeko  
Red Butcher Salem and Akihisa.  
Green Ion Yuuji and Eiko (star sapphire hybrid).  
Indigo proselyte Neo Yuuko, Roman Torchwick, Ika and Miharu.  
Star sapphires predator Aiko, Kubo Eiko (green lantern hybrid)  
Yellow (entity captured) Ryou and the anti-earth village of yellow lanterns, Aka the yellow lantern corp.  
Orange (entity captured) Kouta  
Blue, Adara Hideyoshi, Alan and Aleea.  
Black Nekron and Shouko?( status unsure)

check out SamuraivampirehunterJCT's story The Baka the Yandere and the Emotional spectrum


	21. Chapter 21

In the air Akihisa and Yuuko where flying, with Yuuko being Panicked.

Yuuko was shaking, "Shouko's Free! NOK! This is the worst, ZOMBIES! UNDEAD DOOMSDAY! BLACKEST NIGHT! NOK!"

Akihsia rolled his eyes, " tear look around is there any Zombies around?" Yuuko blinked and looked confused.

Akihsia then finished, "if she was free we both know the city would be covered in moving corpses.  
"  
Yuuko tilted her head, "So someone just took the crystal? Nok?" Akihsia shrugged but quickly spotted what looked like an army of Effigies attacking the city.  
Yuuko crossed her arms, "Well nok!"

down in the battle.

Johnathan was trying his best to battle the Effigies but he was just avoiding there attacks shaking his fear of fire not allowing him to attack back.

then they were blown away by Bizarro who then said," this looks like a job for supper man!" with the Effigies blown out Johnathan blow on them freezing them, "tag teaming with the Martian Manhunter!"  
in another part Adam stranger was fires on the effigies when one tried to slash him from behind only to hide a blow energy wall revealing Alanna strange using her blue ring, "you will leave my husband alone!"

Adam strange smiled! Behind her Aleea made a large blue robot to knock away effigies.

in another part of a city an effigy was trying to smash the Creeper with a hammer construct only for the creeper to keep vanishing and reappearing elsewhere in cartoonish fashion

he then popped up behind the effigy and jumped on his head, "missed me miss med! Now you have a broken neck!" the effigy then fell over where the Creeper sat on his neck, "I am as nutty as a squirrel."  
In the air multiple orange copies of Kouta flow around firing on them, While the real one sat down eating a box of donuts, "I love this fucking ring!"

Elsewhere Aiko was trapping them in crystals alongside Miharu, Kubo, and copying there light and actions was Roman and Neo.

Roman smiled, " No wonder we always lost beforehand sister,. Nok!" Neo nodded in agreement.

Salem was charging with a two blade knife in her mouth slashing the effigy's

along her using yellow scythe constructs where ryou now leading the now yellow lanterns FFF, they kept there FFF outfits but they now had the yellow lantern corp symbol instead of the triple fs symbol.  
Ryou smiled widely " my forces are still the largest of any color."

Yuuji was making it rain green missiles upon the Effigies, "Get out of here!" he then heard what sound like Ironman screaming in fear, "I'm going to forget I heard that!  
"  
Elsewhere Yang was knocking the effigies out with her semblance enhanced punches smashing right through there fire shields, "HOW DARE YOU BURN PART OF MY HAIR!"  
Ruby was just running around avoiding fire blast, "why flaming lasers!?" Blake was using her semblance to do the same thing, "I know right?"

Weiss held Snowflake tightly as she summoned the giant armor to slash them away, "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK A MOTHER AND CHILD YOU MONSTERS!"

the giant armor was three times bigger than it had been when it battled Weiss and it looked enraged it even had an evil red eye glow.

in a moment a thousand screams of effigy pain filled the air.

up in space watching it all on monitors were the controllers who all spoke at once , "Effigy project truly proven. Project terminated!" they then turned off the monitors leaving the effigies to their fates.  
they all then turned to the crystal trapping Shouko and smiled.

Later on down on earth.

the news was showing firefighters were putting out fires all over the city as the lanterns and other heroes helped clean out the damage and rebuild.

the male reporter, "our heroes battled against an alien invasion once more today and came out on top. Thanks to some other heroes."

Pictures of bizarro, Johnathan, Team rwby, and the creeper then appeared as the reporter smiled and said, "without them we would have all been burned to death."  
watching the report in disgusted was the people responsible for Kancer and Bizarro's creation and of course Akira herself.

All of them turned it off.

Akira then looked at a framed newspaper picture of Akihsia as raging red. " why couldn't you just love me!"  
elsewhere in the J'onzz family farm house, were Team rwby was staying.

Yang and Ruby where sleeping on the couch, Blake was sleeping on an air mattress on the floor , While upstairs.

Weiss had the guest bed room, holding Little Snowflake.

Weiss's point of view.

I held this little baby close as she fell asleep, at logn last I kissed her head and smiled. Why because… I finally fee loved.

My father…. Well he's an ass that only cares about money. Not me.. Whitely... my father's mini-me as people of this planet and the other three earth's say.  
Winter well she cared but it was always cold and distant and mostly her saying I should strive to be as different for our father as possible.

Then there is still little girl, who cries if I put her down and just loves me, Unconditionally ….first time I felt love.  
I then closed my eyes and fell a sleep with this little bundle of joy falling asleep in my arms

to be continued.

Omake.

In Akihisa's room he was sound a sleep with Salem laying down on the floor next to his bed

Salem's point of view.

I was a sleep at my masters bed happy, I was never treated well before I found my master. As a pup I was kicked out of the pack as I was too big, form there I tried to find a master but everyone ran form me scream scared of my size.

then there was him that bad man who captured me and stabbed me with things strange machines to try and figure out what I was he screamed in disappointment when he found out my size was just a sickness so I was beaten and through out back into the wild alone and scared

I remember howling in rage when this strange new caller came to me and I meet my master he had great rage to. I looked to him sleeping as I stayed to watch him while I sleep, His younger sister, his parents his pack all care for me.

I finally have what I've always been looking for a home! Thank you master Akihisa."

end omake..  
Lantern status  
White life entity Takashi and Saeko  
Red Butcher Salem and Akihisa.  
Green Ion Yuuji and Eiko (star sapphire hybrid).  
Indigo proselyte Neo Yuuko, Roman Torchwick, Ika and Miharu.  
Star sapphires predator Aiko, Kubo Eiko (green lantern hybrid)  
Yellow (entity captured) Ryou , the FFF and the anti-earth village of yellow lanterns, Aka the yellow lantern corp.  
Orange (entity captured) Kouta  
Blue, Adara Hideyoshi, Alanna and Aleea.  
Black Nekron and Shouko?( status unsure)  
check out SamuraivampirehunterJCT's story The Baka the Yandere and the Emotional spectrum


	22. Chapter 22

In the dead of the night a man named Tyrian was stalking the streets of the city known as London his tail out as he hid looking at a woman as he smirked and laughed insanely only for an indigo energy blast to hit him and knocking him out of the shadows.

Tyrian spotted the woman running and he turned and growled his blades out to see indigo tribesmen Roman Torchwick standing before him.  
Roman held his staff and said, "Sorry but I can't let you kill Tyrian you were enough trouble back home nok!"

Tyrian eyes widen as he eyed Roman looking him in the know glowing Indigo eye, "So you took up serving a god as well?"

Roman growled and said, "that demon which is no god! And Proselyte is no God! He is the embodiment of the emotion of compassion! Nok!"

Tyrian then charged only for Roman to spin his staff making an indigo barrier that forced Tyrian back, The scorpion's right eye widen in puzzlement, "what's this now? Can't be a semblance, What was that!"  
Roman then held his staff and altered to construct to massive amount of chains with clamps on the end the chains them flow at him as he said, "Compassions light! Nok!"

Tyrian was jumping around madly avoiding the chains as he laugh insanely but stopped when a one of the chains got his arm making him hold his head and fall over screaming in pain.  
Roman smirked, "what's happening now is proselyte's light is making you feel the pain you inflicted on others! Nok! Most hurt like hell to a mad man like you!"

Tyrian got up laughing charging with the chain avoiding the rest as he charged at roman with his arm blades out,

Roman avoid using his staff to block them as he kept steering the chains at him, "How can you still fight? Are you really so insane you have no sense of pain? Nok"  
Tyrian then them jumped on Roman's staff standing on it looking down on it, "you know this nok word at the end of your sentence is kind of cute!"

Roman then dropped his chain constructs and made a gaint fist to punch him off as his eyes widen "CREEPY!"

Tyrian hit the ground and got up whipping blood for his check, "Not very compassionate!"

Roman then said, "compassion means understand someone's reasons and still being able to do what you most, your reasons are your bat shit crazy! What I have to do is take you done! Your beyond helping! Nok!"

Roman then made massive indigo flowing sword and controlled it making it slash at Tyrian who ducked and avoid till he lost his pony tail and his eyes widen.

Tyrian pulled his tail closer as he said, "Well now aren't we so superior!" he then hopped on to the handle and held on to it like a spider as he laughed, "It can't hit me if I'm on it!"  
Roman made the sword vanish making Tyrian fall down again, "Just give up! I out class you! Nok!"

Tyrian then got up and said, "sorry but I can't Salem wants that pretty little red rose plucked and taken to her, I think she wants to keep her as a pet."

Roman's eyes widen as he screamed in rage he was talking in indigo tribe so there was no way to tell what he was saying, But he was in raged enough to make a large massive battle axe out of indigo light and give it a swing slashign off Tyrian's tail making him shake shiver and scream.

the axe vanished as Roman's eyes returned to normal as the ring said " Power level 0 please recharge."

As Roman returned to normal he reached for the staff to touch it to the ring only for an enraged Tyrian to attack knocking it away and saying, "So the power has a limit! And I take it the staff is the battery charger!"

Roman got up and said, " yes! He has a charge! And unlike you I want The indigo light saved me! It showed me how much of a monster I was becoming my fate if I remained on that path! So I'll take my staff back!"

Tyrian took the staff and said, "You took my tail!" he then charged trying to smahs Roman's head in head in with the staff.

Roman was crying, "I need that light back! I hate myself I honestly do! I corrupted my sister! Ruined lives! Destroyed more! And yet I got a second chance thanks to one girl giving me that! And you know what I hate most about being free of the indigo light? Without it I can't feel guilty about my past crimes!"

Roman jumped back and made a fist with the hand that held his ring, "You know what someone who doesn't feel guilt is?"

Tyrian smiled as he charged, "why that's easy someone like me!" Roman then punched the staff he groaned in pain as the sound of his hand braking was heard.  
roman then cried as he said, "And that's the truth that hurts me the most without this ring I'm the same as you! Tor lorek san bor nakka mur. Natromo faan tornak wot ur. Ter lantern ker lo abin sur. Taan lek lek nok formorrow sur!"

Tyrian was shocked and confused by the langue when the ring glow as did Roman's eyes making the ring say " ring full charged!"

in a moment an indigo energy blast knocked the killer back making him drop the staff and an indigo energy hand grabbed it and brought it back to the hands of Roman, "only indigo tribe may handle this! Nok!"

Tyrian got up his chest burned and tried to turn to leave but a chain caller appeared around his neck as Roman said, "GET OVER HERE!"  
in a moment he was pulled To Roman who looked enrage, "How care you! How care you make me return to the monster I was! Nok! The only thing stopping me form killing you is it would mean I hadn't changed! Nok! I'm going to take you to a star sapphire so you will be every trapped alive encased in crystal!"

Tyrian just laughed.

Meanwhile back in japan.

Ruby was walking with Weiss in the par, Weiss was holding Snowflake and carrying a baby bag.

Ruby then spotted Akihisa Yuuko, Aleea, Adam and Alanna all waiting in the park. Ruby then waved, " Hi strange family and Yuuko! What you doing here?"  
Aleea then said, "Waiting to be beamed to me and mommy's home planet."

Weiss laughed, "ok that's a little stupid I mean there's no way that can be real!" in a moment a Zeta beam hit them and they found themselves in the middle of a Planet Rann city.  
Weiss's eyes bugged as Snowflake looked confused."

Akihisa then said, "welcome to planet Rann! Now let's go see my step grandpa come on everyone!"

Weiss then looked too ruby and said, "Great now we've been stuck on another planet all over again."

ruby then said, "All I said was hi to be nice!"

Snowflake then blinked in confusion as she spotted someone and looked form her mommy to her with question marks around her head.  
in a moment Weiss turned to hear Winter's voice saying, "WHO DID THIS!" Weiss then gasped to see Winter pointing at snowflake!

Weiss then held her, "Hay don't point at her like that!"

Winter then said, "Tell me who the father is and I won't!"

Weiss then said, "long story short I have no way of knowing!" Weiss then covered her mouth with her free hand. "that came out wrong!"  
Ruby then saw someone and tackled them, "Uncle Qrow! What are you doing here?"

Qrow saw her, "We were going to ask you the same question and wait…..I want to here to story behind the baby!"

to be continued.

Omake.

Neo's point of view.  
I was out in the country sneaking as I falling around Kubo who was practicing and I smiled I'm in rang for power light copying! As the star sapphire symbol appeared on my head I began to encase myself in crystal.

I'm sick of this indigo tribe thing I mean when I mean I end all my text! I can't help but feel bad about having fun! This may work for my dear brother but not me!  
when I was completely encased I smiled as I laid in there the crystal would let me out when it converted all this stupid compassion into love! I won't say nok! Or wear savage wear!  
I like cute cloths no savage wear! Don't' worry Neo girl we'll be a star sapphire soon!"

end omake!

Lantern status  
White life entity Takashi and Saeko  
Red Butcher Salem and Akihisa.  
Green Ion Yuuji and Eiko (star sapphire hybrid).  
Indigo proselyte Neo( converting to star sapphire) Yuuko, Roman Torchwick, Ika and Miharu.  
Star sapphires predator Aiko, Kubo Eiko (green lantern hybrid)  
Yellow (entity captured) Ryou , the FFF and the anti-earth village of yellow lanterns, Aka the yellow lantern corp.  
Orange (entity captured) Kouta  
Blue, Adara Hideyoshi, Alanna and Aleea.  
Black Nekron and Shouko?( status unsure)

check out SamuraivampirehunterJCT's story The Baka the Yandere and the Emotional spectrum


	23. Chapter 23

On Planet Rann.

Weiss was holding snowflake having finished her story, " and that winter is what happened!"

Winter held her hands behind her back, " I won't believe it but a quick flash of light brought me to another planet so I most! I most agree the she was made in a test tube not inside of you story."  
Ruby then hugged Qrow, " uncle Qrow you won't believe all that's happened. There is this talking bug thing with laser vision! An alien invasion! Then Blake start dating a guy with Green skin, and Roman Torchwick reformed thanks to an indigo power ring!"

Qrow then said, " Ok then!" he sound relax and mellow and he wasn't drinking so Ruby blinked and asked, "What has you so mellow."  
Sardath then said, "Unlike Adam who was a one woman man, Your uncle has been helping multiple of our worlds woman repopulate.  
Ruby then jumped back and asked, "How many alien cousins me and Yang are going to have?"

Qrow then held his chin and said, " Give me a minute I got to do the math! Let's see now three sets of twins, two sets of triplets four girls with no siblings, those four at once…. Twenty. I've gotten Twenty women pregnant on this planet. Gee sounds bad when you say it out loud."

Ruby's eyes bugged. "holly crap!"

Qrow then start to vanish and ruby was about to scream but Sardath covered her mouth, " the Zeta beam that brought him here is just wearing off he's returning to where he was before he was here."  
Qrow then said, " well I'll tell everyone you're ok ruby and good bye Rann it was the best week of my life!" In a moment he reappeared on the edge of beacon.

beacon was in Flames as he said, "I wonder if I'll be able to catch another Zeta beam!" He then saw Jaune his armor and jeans green the rest of his outfit black, his shoes turned into black combat boats, The Green lantern corp symbol on his chest

Net to him was Pyrrha her outfit morphed the gold had become pink her crown morphed in to a tiara with the star sapphire symbol, the red had become white, Both didn't have their weapons. "What happened here!?"

Jaune rubbed the back of his head then said, "well…"

Flash back.

right as Cinder was about to kill Pyrrha with an Arrow Jaune fell from the air shield in hand blocking it his shield! The maiden power changed arrow destroying it!

jaune held his sword at her and Cinder laughed, " well your brave I'll give you that but look at that weapon it's dinged you clearly used that to break out of the locker!"

she then throw fire only for a Green ring flow on his finger making a Green energy dome around him altering Jaune's outfit as it said, "Jaune arc of Remnant! You have overcome great fear welcome to Green lantern corp!"

Jaune's eyes where glowing green as cinder backed away stunned, "What is this!" in a moment Jaune's ring fired off a green blast at her knocking her away!

Pyrrha then stood up stunned as she spotted the Grimm dragon landing as a star sapphire ring flow on her finger and said, "Pyrrha Niko of Remnant! You had a whole in your heart for so long till love filled it. Now so you may fight beside your true love green lantern Jaune arc we welcome you to Star sapphire corp!"

In a moment Pyrrha's outfit morphed as she held out her hand encasing the grimm dragon in crystal.

Cinder then roared and released a burst of light blinding both so she could escape!

End flashback.

Jaune then said, " then I woke up with Pyrrha cuddled up to me!" he then looked to see her cuddling up to his arm and smiling, "Clear this ring made her unable to hide her emotions."

Qrow then face palmed, "You're not going to believe the how so instead I'm just going to till you I got intel on your new weapons the power rings, If you want to believe how you're going to need to use your ring to call someone else with one."

Pyrrha blinked and said, "wait they have scrolls in them?" in a moment an address book screen opened over it showing other star sapphire. "I'm taking it all this numbers are other rings of my color."

Meanwhile back on Rann.

Ruby and Weiss where looking around on their own.

Weiss adjust her hold on Snowflake, and said, "ok Ruby what is on your mind."

Ruby then smiled and said, " there is a counter earth right? And an earth! So wouldn't it make sense if there was a counter Remnant! Plus the earths have anti-counterparts so it only makes sense the same thing would apply to the remnants. So I'm thinking four earths, four remnants eight planets humans live on!"

Weiss blinked and said, "I want to call you stupid but … that made sense." Snowflake just giggled.

Ruby then saw a pregnant woman and said, "that's probably one of uncle Qrow's."

Snowflake then giggled making Weiss kiss her head, "So cute!"

Ruby then said, " I wonder I wonder what counter remnant could like?"

Meanwhile in space a red lantern ring was traveling.

It flow past Remnant past it's sun to the planet on the other side of the sun, it's counter twin.

it flow on to a planet to a city called Tokyo three. Into a pass of a place called Nerv.

the ring then flow in the holding cell of a young boy named shinji who was dressed in rags and flow on to his finger, "shinji Ikari your rage over you knowing the truth of your father and him locking you away to slowly and painfully die as filled your heart with rage! Give it up and be reborn as a red lantern!"

Shinji's outfit then changed Black body suit, red belt red boats, red triangular markings on his shoulders chest with the red lantern symbol on his chest.

his hands became clawed in covered in red gloves. Shinji then throw up Blood which burned the cell as he held his heart and the ring, said, "a heart cannot hold this much rage!"

Shinji then roared as he glow red, as his eyes became red, "with my blood and rage of crimson red! Ripped form my heart so freshly dead!" With my hellish hate! I'll burn you all! That is your fate father!"  
Shinji then forged an axe construct and cut the cell door down and walked out dragging the axe as he said, "and all in my way will suffer your fate!" He then saw a Nerv guard who point a gun at him, " GET BACK IN YOUR CELL SHINJI IKARI!"

Shinji made a dome around him as he yelled, "DON"T CALL ME THAT! SHINJI IKARI THE BOY WHO JUST WANT PEOPLE TO CARE ABOUT HIM IS DEAD! I AM RANKOR!"

He walked through the fire to the guard and where he dropped his dome and reformed his axe and cut the man's head off in one swing. Rankor then continued on his path to murder Gendo!  
Meanwhile

In a desert Neo burst form a pink crystal her outfit morphed into her old one but with pink and white having switched place, her belt now had the star sapphire symbol.

she flipped her hair and smiled as she used the ring to say, " finally free of compasion's light! You may like it brother but I hate it! I'm so out of here!" she then flow off away from earth.

To be continued

Omake.

Saeko and Takashi where on a lifeless world their footsteps making planets grow.

they then spotted the ghostly image of Nekron, " I bet you think you've won!"

Saeko crossed her arms, "The girls form Remnant are still alive the evil ones lost! It's over you've lost that's why power rings and the zeta beams reached it!"  
Nekron laughed, "but now anything can reach it even the controllers!" he then vanished.

Takashi then looked to his girlfriend, "that was ominous!"

Saeko then said, "very!"

end omake.  
Lantern status  
White life entity Takashi and Saeko  
Red Butcher Salem, Rankor (Shinji )and Akihisa.  
Green Ion Yuuji, Jaune and Eiko (star sapphire hybrid).  
Indigo proselyte Yuuko, Roman Torchwick, Ika and Miharu.  
Star sapphires predator Aiko, neo( converted form indigo tribe) Pyrrha Kubo Eiko (green lantern hybrid)  
Yellow (entity captured) Ryou , the FFF and the anti-earth village of yellow lanterns, Aka the yellow lantern corp.  
Orange (entity captured) Kouta  
Blue, Adara Hideyoshi, Alanna and Aleea.  
Black Nekron and Shouko?( status unsure)

check out SamuraivampirehunterJCT's story The Baka the Yandere and the Emotional spectrum


	24. Chapter 24

On counter remnant Misato's point of view.

I was walking through the Nerv base my gun draws shaking dead bodies everywhere all of the news was Seele's plan! My whole life I want payback on the angels but they were just a dumb trick! A stupid life made to stop us from seeing the truth.

I was shaking as I came to Ristuko's bloody corpse heart ripped out like the rest She know! She know the truth and worked here with them, and Slept with Gendo!  
I shivered as I remembered Shinji the kindest bo in the world I yelled at him when he start to disbelieve in Nerv! I yelled at what has to be the only person who cares about me because I was too stupid of a bitch to see the truth whoever did this they better not have hurt shinji!"

I heard a yell and hide behind a corner and looked past it I saw Gendo alive screaming his arms and legs cut off. Then I saw the person behind this blood bath in his red outfit and I gasp and covered my mouth and teared up I know that face but it can't be!

He said, "well father…. One limb, for mom…one limb for me…. One for the plant….. one for fun….so do you deserve death?" I then saw him make a savage axe out of rex light I was crying.  
Shinji! He did this! He killed everyone! The nice boy around was a killer! Cold heart! monster! And I was shaking…. Of course he's like this everyone who he cared about stabbed him in the got dam back even me! Tears ran down my eyes as I heard Gendo begging.

Gendo then said, " Please just kill me! Make the pain go away! Shinji looked puzzled and got up in his downed limbless old man's face and said, "No I your child! I monster! Like you!"  
Shinji then then slashed Gendo across the face robbing him of sight as he said, "Monster no see!"

I held back across as Shinji turned almost like he heard something I turned to try and run but I was held by something my eyes then wide in horror it looked like a human sized version of evangelion-01 made of red light it held me making me drop my gun!

I screamed and cried, "It burns!" the things touch was burning.

Shinji then growled as he walked over to me dragging the axe as he looked at me Confused and I cried and he said something that would haunted me, "Me save world….Did I be Monster you want?" his speak sound forced as I cried.

I teared up as I said, " Shinji I was wrong! I was dead wrong! I'm sorry!" I cried I'm sorry dead wrong how true that could be.

Shinji then said, "No want be Monster…. Have no chose! Forced into one!" he almost sound like he was grunting to get it out! He then said, "No shinji! Name Rankorr!" The things made of light vanished.  
I cried as I put a hand on his face crying he was hot to the touch as I said, " Please don't be a monster! Go back to being shinji, the boy who want to be hero."

He then said, "this world… No need hero!" He then began to cry what looked like blood making my eyes water as he said, "this world need Monster! Shinji No more!" I then rose a hand and fired off what looked like a laser and Flow off.

I fell back in a pool of blood landing on my ass crying with my hands in my face, the police would be showing up! No one would believe my story! I was going to be blamed for all the death! and tried for all of Nerv and Seele's crimes!

I was going to be the blame child the one every one blames for all of this! Just like Shinji was going to be in there plans. I cried as I looked at the groaning in Pain Gendo as I said, "SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU MONSTER!"

Gendo then forced a smile and said, "like father like Son."

I then cried more it was true Shinji Became just like his father. I then saw a pink light as a ring came to me the ball of light held a ring in side and it spoke to me, "Misato your heart has a hole that needs love to fill it. Would you like to Join Star sapphire corp and search for the one who loved you when no one else world?"

I cried as I reached for it, It looks like Shinji's and I touched it making it fly on to my finger in a moment my eyes glow I could see it in the reflection in the steel.

My outfit then changed to a white short sleeve shirt, that left my midriff exposed with a cleavage window in the shape of the symbol on the ring. A violet tiara appeared on my forehead. My hands where covered in Violet gloves, a white skirt held up by a violet belt appeared on me, as I gained white high heel boat.

I put my hands over my heart as this light washed all over me, Seele, Nerv the angles I don't want any more hate. I want Love, and only one person who loved me is still alive… shinji I'll find you and help you heal!

before I know it I was flying out through the whole Shinji made after him.

Return to third person point of view.

Meanwhile on Planet Rann.

ruby was sitting in Sardath's lab talking to him, "I can't believe I'm the last one to leave! Everyone else gone!"  
Sardath then said, " yes I was hoping to have more time with my granddaughter But that didn't happen. I also growing up didn't see my race going extinct but it is." Ruby was about to say something but he said, " A few more birth can't restore our genepool ruby."

Ruby blinked so he said, "Genepool is the size of the Shared DNA of a planet, if it's to small then everyone is family." Ruby shivered as she got it what he meant.

Sardath then said, " and no man on this planet is fertile thanks to that stupid war and the radiation sterilizing us plus the only guys that are pulled here are already in a relationship my son in law or your uncle. A few of the same guys want restore the Genepool. Your uncle may have helped but that won't change the fact the first school class in generations will all be siblings."  
Ruby looked down and said, "I see your point that's just depressing I mean isn't there away to help?"

Sardath then said, " there is no way. Even if I could restore fertility to the males there is still only one city of us too small a genepool to avoid the everyone is family thing form happening." He sound sad.  
Ruby blinked then got up and made laser sounds a she used her finger as a gun, "What about the Zeta beams get more guys."

Sardath then said, "That won't matter every race evolves differently." Ruby looked confused so he said, "Evolves is how a race comes into being and changes over time to not die out. The changes of a race made from the same things and became similar enough of us is so simple the fact humans have a one in 100 chance of impregnating one of our race is a miracle That only buys us another generation."  
Ruby looked sad, and said, " Gee and here I thought science and heroes could fix anything."

Sardath then sighed, " If only I still had that wide eye optimism of the young. So problems can't be fixed. My people just didn't evolve enough to not go extinct, and the war was two of our rules fighting, so we die because we didn't evolve the power to get along with our own kind."

Ruby was about to say something but he said, "No one likes Adam and his family, they all hate the fact they can't save themselves and an alien has to do it. They hate the fact they can't reproduce without human help. They only go along with it because they don't want to die out."

Sardath put a hand on a sad Ruby's shoulder, " your uncle may have had fun bit it was only because those woman were using him as away of buying us more time. Which is why I'm happy I send my daughter and Aleea to earth."

Ruby's eyes widen as Sardath said, " I made it look like a mistake but no I sent them there to be happy where my granddaughter would have friends could go to school, to always be with her family. So she could have a happy childhood, because it was what was best for them all."

Ruby was crying as Sardath said, " Do I miss my daughter and granddaughter yes but they are better on earth with their family, were Aleea is not all alone, with people disliking her for being the proof we can't save our own skins."

Sardath was in tears and hugged Ruby saying, "You noble man! Why don't you show this side to your family?"

Sardath then said, " Alanna needs a strong father, Adam needs a smart and cool head father-in-law and Aleea and Akihsia needs an all caring strong grandpa. I can't let them show how weak and sad I am."  
Ruby whipped her tears and looked at the thing he was working on and asked, "What is that?"

Sardath smiled at the subject change, and looked at his machine, "I Zeta beam plat form! I know my go and stay there rays work. So I'm making a plat form. My people are doomed here. I plan on sending my people in small batches to the earths. After all we're going to die out, might as well breed in completely into another race, So we at least cheat extinction a bit."

Ruby then moves around at super speed around the lab and said, "let me help I may not know the science part but my speed will help me build it."

Sardath smiled," sure."

to be continued.

Lantern status  
White life entity Takashi and Saeko  
Red Butcher Salem, Rankorr (Shinji )and Akihisa.  
Green Ion Yuuji, Jaune and Eiko (star sapphire hybrid).  
Indigo proselyte Yuuko, Roman Torchwick, Ika and Miharu.  
Star sapphires predator Aiko, Neo, Misato Pyrrha Kubo Eiko (green lantern hybrid)  
Yellow (entity captured) Ryou , the FFF and the anti-earth village of yellow lanterns, Aka the yellow lantern corp.  
Orange (entity captured) Kouta  
Blue, Adara Hideyoshi, Alanna and Aleea.  
Black Nekron and Shouko?( status unsure)

check out SamuraivampirehunterJCT's story The Baka the Yandere and the Emotional spectrum


	25. Chapter 25

In Fumizuki Yuuji was all along with Ruby as Class D rushed in Yuuji's avatar only had one point!

Ruby then said, " summon!" her chibi version of her self-holding her scythe then appeared with a score of 9999 and in won swing all of class d's scores hit zero.  
Class F won.

Yuuji then said, "Well that was boring as hell! I should be saving the day as green lantern not messing around with this stupid ass school system."  
Yang then walked in, " yeah and one week with Sardath and Now Ruby's avatar is broken as hell!"

Ruby then put on some cute red framed reading glasses and pulled out a book and said, " What can I say Sardath rubbed off on me." She then walked off to read but the book was a Quantum Mechanics test book.

Yang blinked and said, " that will take getting use to." She looked shocked by it.

meanwhile outside.

Akihsia was untying Salem's leash form a tree outside as he petted her head, " there girl let's head home" Yuuko grabbed his arm and the two lanterns quickly used there rings to go form school uniform to lantern gear as they left.

Watching form behind a tree was a growling Minami and Himeji Minami was yelling in german.

Himeji was about to say something when Ryou walked up making a yellow light scythe and asked, "you two aren't about to cause trouble are you? Because I would hate to cover one of my contructs in blood?"  
The two girls then turned ran away and screamed.

Meanwhile on planet Remnant.

Jaune raised his ring hand making it rain down green bolts of lighting killing beowolves around him.  
Pyrrha rose crystal spikes to kill grimm with a smile.

Behind her Misato copied to attack, while Misato smiled as she watched Rankorr running around slashing grimm apart with a red light battle axe. "I love that man!"  
Pyrrha giggled, " Jaune's cuter my sister in light!"

Misato laughed as she said, " he lax Rankorr's savage side!"

Qrow was avoiding all the chaos and said, " Ok how about we stop playing show off!"

Jaune then looked around and said, "We kind of have to, we're out of grimm, and we still having made it to haven, But let's say for a second we do. Who's going to believe us? Or the origin to the power rings. I hardly believe it and I'm a freaking Green lantern."

Pyrrha grabbed on to Jaune's arm and said, " Jaune honey you make a very good point nto everyone road a teleportation laser to another planet like Qrow and winter, or fly to their worlds neighbor form across the street like Rankorr and Misato."

Rankorr just growled and Misato hugged him, "My poor emotionally damaged Rankorr!" Rankorr then stopped growling as Misato pulled his head into her chest and hugged him tightly.  
Qrow rolled his eyes, " Lucky little bastard, and well I guess we'll just have to leave out the alien bullshittery and just get the hell moving and why the hell aren't we flying there!?"

Jaune then said," because right now rings edge! Fly we show off one of the tricks and now the enemy knows we can strike form above! Why risk losing an advantage over being lazy? Besides we're lantern rookies walking gives us the change to train the rings. I mean the only one of us not resorting to area attacks is Rankorr and I believe that's because he may be unable too."

Pyrrha then smiled and said, "yeah and I keep making crystal hearts in my sleep!" she then pulled one out and said, " I always wake up with one that's a waste of ring power!"

Rankorr then got out of Misato's arms and made Red energy claws and growled, "someone watching! COME OUT!"

Misato quickly made a crystal staff, as Pyrrha made a crystal spear.

Jaune made a green energy sword and shield as he said, "I have to agree with my semi feral buddy in red Come on whoever you are!"

Kyouji as effigy came out and made a flame battle axe shocking the lanterns, " I am Kyouji an effigy who service my masters the controllers, and my masters found your planet interesting to say the least, care to explain how on this planet souls have been weaponized?"

Rankorr lunged in with his claws only for Effigy to make a fire shield and said, "I am an Effigy I have the same powers as your ring but I don't need to recharge mine!" in a moment the shield axe went down at Rankorr making him jump back.

the red ring then said, " ring power level 50 percent."

the effigy then charged at Jaune both blocking eachother's strikes with their shields and clashing blades, " A green lantern how generic!"  
Jaune was fighting him, " I may not be a special effect color but I have on edge over you I'm not alone!"

Pyrrha then went into stop Effect with his spear so he blocked it with his shield as his axe was held back by Jaune's sword.

In a moment a shield bash hit Effigy in the chest making him fall back dropping his contracts and gasping for air.

He then jumped up to avoid Misato trying to strike him in the head with the staff and said, " I thought I was fighting Rookies!"

Qrow then tried to slash Effigy with his weapons scythe form only for his blade to melt against the bad guys body and flaming aura. The effigy then made a flaming boxing glove and knocked out Qrow, " stay out of this old man! Construct fighting is happening."

the effigy then saw a Green light from above and turned to see a large Green anvil was being dropped on him, which he held back with a fire shield, "REALLY NOW? What the fuck is this? A got dam cartoon?"  
Jaune's construct then vanished as his ring said, " power level zero!" Jaune's outfit returned to normal. Jaune reached in to a backpack to try and pull out his lantern only for a fireball to wiz past his head making him drop the bag.

Misato then made a large crystal first appear below Effigy knocking him in to the air, " he's not going to let us recharge! That means My Rankorr is in trouble!"

Effigy stopped midair and held his head, "Bitches to be crazy don't they?"

Pyrrha then through her crystal shield hitting him in the face knocking him down.

Effigy got up and laughed, "ok you have the skills! As it's clear my question will go unanswered this place!" He then held up his hand blocking Rankorr attempted strike with a large fire hand, "I'll be off."  
He then flow off leaving a trail of fire.

Jaune then grabbed is lantern and said, "What the hell was that about?" he then put his ring to it and said, "in blackest night, in brightest day, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might beware my power green lanterns light!"

as his Green lantern outfit returned he said, " I mean what was sit this Controller thing, I mean I get it there aliens by the way he said this planet. But the fuck? Do we have to worry about a got dam alien invasion now?"

Prryha then snapped her fingers, " well Qrow informed us we aren't the only lanterns so maybe we try calling for back up honey."

Rankorr then growled as he got up making his lantern appear as he said, "would meet rest of pack! With my blood and rage a crimson read, ripped form your corpse so freshly dead, with my hellish hate, I shall burn you all that is your fate!" his ring then recharged.

Qrow got up holding his head witch had a burn on it, "Creepy oath and yeah I like Pyrrha's idea let's call more power with power rings. Ouch I think he broke my got dam skull!"

Misato then put a finger to her chin, " gee call on my fellow sisters in light, sounds fun. But I don't think are bad enough to waste all the lantern corps time yet."

Jaune then held his chin and said, " I have to agree with Misato, I mean won't it be kind of embracing to call for help when we can still manage it I mean for all we know this controllers are just trying to figure out how aura and semblance works."

Qrow's eyes wide, "I'm sorry I think I misheard you thanks to the blow to the head, did you just say things are bad enough to bother calling for help?"

Pyrrha then said, "Well yes Jaune did say that and well I'll side with him anyday, so it's three votes not yet, two votes now. The not yets have it."

Qrow blinked and said, "We all going to fucking die!" He then head something and said, "OK NOW WHO OR WHAT THE HELL IS THERE!"

Rankorr made a red light spear and throw it making Sunn Fall out form a tree to avoid it, "YOU TWIST LITTLE BASTARD! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

Rankorr then said, " Monkey brains tasty!" the monkey Faunus then jumped up screaming holding his head, " NOOOOOOOOOOOO!""

Pyrrha then laughed " relax he can't eat your brains you don't have any!"

Sunn looked confused for a few moments before saying ,"wait…. I'M NOT STUPID!"

Misato then said, "ok Monkey boy go away now. Go back to your monkey fighter and pig friends. Heroes are talking."  
Sunn then blinked and said, " I don't get the joke."

Rankorr made a red light chainsaw and said, "Talk or no more tail!"

Sunn grabbed it and said, "GOT DAM! I just heard all the crap and came I don't know what's going on I swear! I swear on my tail!...Wait that was a bad chose of words."

Jaune then said, " I guess we can't leave you here so join us we're heading west…. And I just made a reference to the same fairy tale Misato did."

to be continued.

Lantern status  
White life entity Takashi and Saeko  
Red Butcher Salem, Rankorr(Shinji ) and Akihisa.  
Green Ion Yuuji, Jaune and Eiko (star sapphire hybrid).  
Indigo proselyte Yuuko, Roman Torchwick, Ika and Miharu.  
Star sapphires predator Aiko, Neo, Misato Pyrrha Kubo Eiko (green lantern hybrid)  
Yellow (entity captured) Ryou , the FFF and the anti-earth village of yellow lanterns, Aka the yellow lantern corp.  
Orange (entity captured) Kouta  
Blue, Adara Hideyoshi, Alanna and Aleea.  
Black Nekron and Shouko?( status unsure)

check out SamuraivampirehunterJCT's story The Baka the Yandere and the Emotional spectrum


	26. Chapter 26

Miharu walked out holding her staff as she spotted Himeji grumbling to herself and said, "What troubles you Himeji. Nok!"

Himeji then growled, " Man trouble something you won't understand…."

Miharu stopped her by putting her staff to her mouth, "Himeji Sense I embraced compassion and let go of the hate of my now jailed for ever father I've found I like both genders, and I have a crush on Yuuji but he's to I'm a hero to notice so yes I know man trouble. Nok!"

Himeji blinked and said, "the fuck? You know what I need to figure out how to make Akihsia mine!" she then left

Miharu then made an indigo chain around Himeji wrist to hold her in place. "But you can't his heart simple doesn't belong to you. Nok!"  
Himeji struggled, " I don't' care he's mine and mine alone!"

Miharu then pulled a ring out of hers and grabbed Himeji's hand and said, " I almost hoped it won't' come to this, May compassions light reform you Yandere! Nok!"

Himeji gasped as the wrist cuff construct vanished and the ring was on her finger. In a Moment she changed. Her cloths cone replaced by an indigo bikini top with the tribe symbol on the right breast cup, the symbol was also tattooed on her forehead and thighs. Her waist was covered by an indigo loincloth.

Himeji was crying, "What was a thinking nok!" She buried her face in her hands as she ran off

Miharu smiled and said, "well that' worked Nok!" she then spotted Yuuji and said, " Ok Miharu be cool be cool! Nok!" She then ran off saying " Nok Yuuji-san."  
Yuuji waved and said, " Hi Miharu!" the girl was blushing as she whispered, " He said my name nok!"

meanwhile with Minami.

She was growling to herself in rage, "Stupid Akihsia dating in secret then becoming a super hero so I can't fucking beat the hell out of him."

Yuuko then came out and said, " Hold the crazy train! Nok! Beat the hell out of him that's what you always do to him who would want to be in that kind of abusive relationship. Nok!"

Minami growled and said, " IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU TOOK HIM YOU BITCH!" She then charged but Yuuko side stepped and slipped a ring on her finger, "welcome aboard nok!"

In a moment Minami's outfit changed she gained the tribe symbol on her forehead. Her cloths morphed to an indigo tank top with the corp symbol on it, and white short shorts, she was wear foot with the tribe symbol also tattooed on the back of her wrists.

Minami blinked a few time before she ran off crying, " I'm horrible nok!"

Yuuko crossed her arms and leaned against a wall, "a real shame it took a magic ring to show her she was being a bitch… Nok!"

Meanwhile in a forest on planet Remnant

our lantern rookies where in a battle against lanterns who looked alive yet where using black light constructs.

Jaune locked big ass sword constructs with three of them, " I think we found what the controllers where doing!"

Pyrrha and Misato where trapping them in crystal as they flow close to her. Pyrrha then said, " yes and they are all white fang members. This is even stranger."

Rankorr was slashing through them with claw constructs as fast as he could, "signal pack!"

Qrow was avoiding them holding all that was left of his weapon the handle, " yeah listen to the feral man! Call for backup! This is the perfect time.

Sun held his hands together making four clones hold back the black light blades around him, " yeah call more of the good ones!"

Jaune then jumped back and hit his ring, " fine but it's embarrassing Jaune arc green lantern of planet Remnant calling for back under attack by lanterns working for controllers lanterns are using black light! Calling for back up!"

all over the place that message played on all the power rings.

Ruby was walking with Roman as she jumped, " We can track the message back home! COME ON ROMAN TIME TO GO HOME!"  
roman sighed, " right tiem for me to face my past anyway but let's gather your friends."

Elsehwere blake was with Johnathan and she smiled, " we finally found my home planet it's I ntrouble."

Johnathan held her hand and kissed her, "then I'll happily come to help save your world and meet your parents."

Blake hugged him and said, " I love you my Martian." Johnathan hugged her, " love you to my little black cat."

the faunus smiled as she said, "yeah I don't' know how my parents are going to react to me bring an alien home as a boyfriend."

The Martian then said, " I'm sure they'll like me once they get over the shock of a green man."

Blake laughed and said, " my mom maybe dad maybe not."

elsewhere Weiss was holding Snowflake and crying, "I'm not ready to go home and have my dad around my baby! I just want to keep her away from her grandpa and his creepy mustache for as logn as I could. Is that so wrong?"

Little snowflake looked to her mother looked confused or a moment before she started crying making Weiss rock her, " It's ok baby it's ok nothing's wrong Mommy is just a little scared is all."  
Snowflake then calmed down and fell asleep in her mother's arms.

Meanwhile Akihisa and Yuuko where meeting on a mountain top sitting down, Yuuko was petting Salem making the dog cuddle and wag her tail. "You don't expect a hell hound to be this cute. Nok.  
Akihisa crossed his arms, " And we know what happened to Shouko now the controllers are using her as a central power battery."

Yuuko rolled her eyes, "always duty first. Look we beat the controllers before we can do it again. Nok."

to be continued.

Lantern status  
White life entity Takashi and Saeko  
Red Butcher Salem, Rankorr(Shinji ) and Akihisa.  
Green Ion Yuuji, Jaune and Eiko (star sapphire hybrid).  
Indigo proselyte Yuuko, Roman Torchwick, Ika Himeji and Miharu.  
Star sapphires predator Aiko, Neo, Misato Pyrrha Kubo Eiko (green lantern hybrid)  
Yellow (entity captured) Ryou , the FFF and the anti-earth village of yellow lanterns, Aka the yellow lantern corp.  
Orange (entity captured) Kouta  
Blue, Adara Hideyoshi, Alanna and Aleea.  
Black Nekron and Shouko( being used as a power battery)

check out SamuraivampirehunterJCT's story The Baka the Yandere and the Emotional spectrum


	27. Chapter 27

On remnant.

Jaune was making a green energy shield to protect Ren and Nora form the anti-lanterns, "all the work to get here for nothings! Thanks to this fucking fakes!"  
Nora was shaking, "yeah any chance of super heroing and saving the day."

Pyrrha was fighting them off with a crystal spear, " too many!"

Rankorr was holding them back with a battle axe and Misato was using a shield, "come on backup!"

in a moment a yellow blast hit an anti-lantern and the whole yellow lantern corp could be see saying, " sorry it took us so long the backup convoy made a wrong turn."  
orange construct people followed, then arrived indigo tribe the blues, more reds, Greens, all the star sapphires, and finally Takashi and Saeko.

Saeko just sent out a pulse of white light all the lanterns rings jumped to full power as the anti-lanterns explode.

Ren blinked as he looked at Jaune, " can you do that shit?"

takashi smiled as he fired off a white light blast at the anti-lanterns, " His color is green, not white like me and my girlfriend here. We're this guy's opposites so we have the edge."  
Pyrrha looked to Eiko and said, " hay how come she gets two!"

Eiko then said, "kiss my ass"

Takashi then said, " Ok lanterns hold this guys back we have guys going after what powers this guys."

Meanwhile in a controller ship Bizarro and Johnathan had just entered through a trash shoot.

Bizarro who was now dressed in blue jeans, red boats , a blue shirt with superman's symbol on it, and a blue jacket quickly ran out and start shooting his laser eyes at things and controllers, " this looks like a job for superman!"

Johnathan then phased through the walls and said, "that's it distracted them. While I find our lady zombie!"  
Meanwhile down below.

Salem was charging with a red light blade in her mouth slashing the anti-lanterns. Behind him was Akihisa using a construct that was a hammer with an axe blade at the other end.  
an anti-lantern tried to attack akihsia form behind but in a moment the lantern screamed in pain as the axe end went in his crotch, Akihisa then flipped it and hit the same spot with the hammer head making the villain fall over in pain.

Qrow was watching holding his crotch, "OUCH! THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THE ONES IN RED! I MEAN THE HELL MAN!?"  
Yuuko had hearts around her and said, " got dam it I love that savage. Nok!"

Misato smiled and watched Shinji stab some in the gut with his energy claws and said, " I know savage reds are so dam hot. Nok!"

Aiko then said, " My orange star is better he is a one man army!" She said watching an army of orange lanterns attack and blast the anti-lanterns.  
Pyrrha crossed her arms and said, "What's wrong with you girls My noble Jaune is clearly the better man he is a knight in shining green armor."

Eiko and Ika where kissing in the middle of the battel field. Qrow was watching happily, " Well I guess not all power ring owners are bad."

in a moment Qrow was hit in the crotch by a pink hammer making him fall over holding them.

Pyrrha shoulder the hammer, " Pervert!"

Nora was smiling as she watched, " It's a rainbow of smack down!

Yuuji smiled as he fired off green light missiles and said, " yeah and all the lanterns together! This is new guardian proto-call at its finest."

Miharu had hearts in her eyes as she copied green to make a large hammer construct to brake an anti-lanterns shield and knock them away, " why yes it is Yuuji. Nok."  
Ruby ran up helping Qrow up, " it's ok Uncle I got you I got you! Also I may be kind of have a boyfriend now!"  
Qrow got up and said, "I'LL KILL ME!"

Roman then coughed and said, " sir. I don't think your scythe will beat my power ring . Nok!"

Qrow looked at him not recognizing him, " ok stranger." Roman raised an eye brow stunned.

Neo was giggling as she used a crystal umbrella to sword fight with an anti-lantern.

Yang then showed up punching an anti-lantern, "well let's see how me bring home bizarro as a boyfriend goes. I dating superman for crying out loud."

Blake showed up and said, "so Weiss is a single mother, and my boyfriend has green skin. Lots of weird stuff happened on earth." She then looked out the corner of her eyes to see Nora talking about pancakes with the creeper. "HOW THE HELL DID THE CREEPER GET HERE! WE DIDN'T BRING HIM?"

Ruby then said, "don't question the creeper, don't when as anything logical happened with that thing around."

Meanwhile back on the controller ship it was crashing thanks to bizarro at the same tiem Johnathan find Shouko and removed the wires making all the anti-lanterns fall out of the air to their deaths as they lost their power.

Johnathan then saw bizarro smashing through a wall and said, " let's get this bitch the hell out of here!" both then grabbed one end and flow out the crashing UFO arc.

down on the planet the anti-lanterns who didn't die from losing power midair where surrounded by real lanterns.

Kubo adjusted his glasses and said, "ok then anti-lanterns seems your power battery has been unplugged now would you like to come quietly or continue a this battle?"  
the anti-lanterns rose their hands giving up it was over.

Meanwhile watching through a grimm jellyfish was the queen of the grim Salem who turned and looked upset, "Eight worlds. Eight worlds humans live on. What a horrible taste that puts in my mouth."

she then spoke as she flipped her hair, "even if could get rid of the kingdoms the humans here can just move! Plus if I kill all the humans there still seven more planets full of them. And humans are the only ones who could make anything to get off this world. I can't destroy all humans there is to much!"

She growled and said, " my life mission a pointless pip dream." She walked to an edge of her castle balcony and climbed onto the railing and said, "Why waste my time chasing a pipe dream that is both pointless and impossible."

she then jumped down below landing on a spike killing her. The grimm remained still rooming well most of them.

A few that where likewise smart were also ending their lives seeing how pointless there purpose of killing humans was with how many worlds they lived on.  
later on.  
Johnathan was outside Blake's parents' house with her and said, "you sure this is a good idea, bring home your classic green skinned man alien?"

Blake then said, "worst case my mom screams." She then knocked and the door open and an older woman screamed "ALIEN!"

Blake then said, "I know Mom he's my boyfriend!"

Ghira's voice then said, " Well sounds like a step up from Adam then. If his kind are smart enough to travel space, they are smart enough to know how to treat my daughter right!"  
Blake then blinked and said, "Well this went opposite as I thought."

Johnathan then said, "why thank you sir. I won't dream of hurting your daughter, and if anyone even though of hurting her I would break them in half."  
Ghira then got up and shook his hand. "you I like."

Johnathan then pulled out a cookie that was to pure chocolate one with cream in the middle and said, "thank you Cookie?"

Ghira then looked at it, " never seen one like this before?" he eat it and said, " … that was the best cookie ever."

Johnathan then said, " yes I know they are."

Blake then said, "and we have common ground!"

Meanwhile Weiss was in her room changing Snowflake, "Really dad sending me to my room I didn't make her, she's a test tube baby. But I love her all the same." She then finished changing her and picked her up.

Whitely then walked over and said, "and form what I hear dad is talking about making my dear niece here the new heir viewing her as a blank clean slate he can mold into his own image!"  
Weiss hugged snowflake out of fear , "that is the most horrible thing I ever heard!"

whitely then said, " I know …. I think for both of our own reasons we can agree to stop this form coming to pass dear sister."

Weiss's eyes widen and said, " yes we can." There was an awkward silence before Snowflake took out her pacifier and throw it with enough force when it hit the metal wall it tented a little.  
shocking Weiss and whitely. Whitely was stunned, "did that baby just tent metal by trying a blasting chew toy?"

Weiss held out snowflake watching her giggle happily as she said, " yes she did. I know who her daddy is now. Prime. Sweety do mommy a favor and don't turn evil and don't listen to your grandpa, and don't learn to fly any time soon! I know that's one of the powers Kryptonians have but don't. Mommy's not ready for that."

whitely then said, "if we've going to work together you're going to need to explain all that."

to be continued.

Lantern status  
White life entity Takashi and Saeko  
Red Butcher Salem, Rankorr(Shinji ) and Akihisa.  
Green Ion Yuuji, Jaune and Eiko (star sapphire hybrid).  
Indigo proselyte Yuuko, Roman Torchwick, Ika Himeji and Miharu.  
Star sapphires predator Aiko, Neo, Misato Pyrrha Kubo Eiko (green lantern hybrid)  
Yellow (entity captured) Ryou , the FFF and the anti-earth village of yellow lanterns, Aka the yellow lantern corp.  
Orange (entity captured) Kouta  
Blue, Adara Hideyoshi, Alanna and Aleea.  
Black Nekron and Shouko( being used as a power battery)

check out SamuraivampirehunterJCT's story The Baka the Yandere and the Emotional spectrum


	28. Chapter 28

A few weeks later on earth.

Akihisa was in the air with Salem and Yuuko and he was saying, "Yuuko dear school is out for the summer and I was thinking Remnants counter and anti-sibling worlds haven't been explored yet."  
Yuuko then blinked and said, "Wait are you asking for me to leave for a backpacking trip to a another world for summer with you? Nok."

Akihisa then said, " Maybe?" she then jumped into Akihisa's arms and cuddled him, "NOK YEAH! ROMANTIC GET AWAY! NOK!"

Salem just barked as all three let for the remnants.

Meanwhile on Remnant.

Ruby was sitting in a field reading a book adjusting her glasses, around here where already killed Grimm, her scythe was in the ground as she said, "When did my great dream in life become a boring peace of shit waste of time?"

Roman then showed up and said, "Sense you got a taste for the universe and space red. Nok!"

Ruby smiled and put a book mark in her book and hugged Roman and said, "Roman! Nok!" she was cuddling up to him as he held her and kissed her head.

the tribdemen, was saying, "you know Red even though for my work In stopping the invasion I got pardoned of my crimes I'm still getting dirty looks. Nok. So I was thinking of taking off to one of remnants sibling worlds. Nok. And as Akihisa called counter, how about you and me take a trip to anti-remnant? Nok."

Ruby jumped into his arms and said, " space trip with my boyfriend hell yeah! Just let me grab crimson rose and we're off!"

She then jumped down and grabbed it and said, " ready to explore a brave new world boyfriend!"

Roman smiled as he hugged her and they vanished in indigo light.

Meanwhile on counter Remnant

Yuuko and Akihisa where walking with Salem between them in the ruins of Tokyo three.

Akihsia looked around, " Most have been one massive riot after the world found out there heroes where the villains."

Yuuko looked around and said, " Nok yeah! I mean this is a bigger mess then counter earth's zombie apocalypse."

Salem growled and charged as she made constructs of three more wolves and pinned down three human in savaged hunting gear.

Akihisa heard there screams and he walked over to his dog making a construct leash to pull Salem off and her constructs off as he said, " down girl! Down! They just have guns how could that hurt us!"  
one of the humans a girl named Asuka got up a growled as she saw Akihsia, "YOU! YOU IN THE SAME OUTFIT SHINJI WAS IN WHEN HE END EVEYRTHING AND TOOK AWAY MY WHOLE PURPOSE IN LIFE!"

Akihisa rolled his eyes, "you must be Asuka Misato told me about you, yes I'm in the same outfit as Rankorr, am I'm the first red lantern Akihisa Strange, as such I'm his boss!" He then made a massive axe construct.

the other two humans ran away quickly while Asuka roared, " YOU COAST ME EVERYTHING MY WHOLE REASON TO LIVE! MY WHOLE LIVE WAS FIGHTING THE ANGELS!"

Asuka was then forced to the ground by an indigo chain around her neck as Yuuko walked over to her and said, " then your whole life was a lie, Let compassion give you a new real reason to live. Nok!" she then put a ring on Asuka's left index finger.

In a moment Asuka screamed as the ring tried to make a tribesmen out of her but the ring was struggling, "error error no compassion lives in side this person!" the indigo Ring then shattered unable to convert Asuka.

Asuka pained as she passed out on the ground leaving Yuuko stunned as she asked, "what the nok?"

Akihsia hugged her and said, " sorry my darling but looks like some people just can't be helped even by a power ring."

the two lanterns and the lantern animal then continued moving along coming to a massive number of corpse all of adults.  
Yuuko jumped back and held out her staff, " UNJUSTICE MURDERS! NOK!"

Akihsia growled at the thought making his ring glow bright, "Humanity at its worst! No wonder Misato and Rankorr void to ever return to this hell whole!"  
at that moment an rainbow energy blast was fired but All three lanterns quickly made a shield and turned to see Kaworu standing.

the man said, ' I am Kaworu the seventh and last angel Please give me a warriors death so I may join the rest of my kind in the afterlife with honor?" he then smiled as he made an a.t field and used it to fire another blast.

One Yuuko catch with her staff, in a moment the blast became indigo and doubled inside as it was sent back braking the A.T field knocking hitting the right side of Kaworu.  
the blast removed the upper right corner of his body revealing a core and the true hollow nature of the human body it was within and he was smiling with the half a head he still head as he said, " yes kill me in battle so I may keep my honor."

Salem made a large bone handled sword construct and charge slashing it's legs off making it smile wider as blood blood spilled everywhere.

Akihisa then appeared before him and made a large sledge hammer construct and as he smashed the core with it the last angel said, "you're my best friend Mr. red."  
in a moment the core shattered form the hammer strike killing the thing. And Akihisa backed away and said, " well now didn't see that coming."  
Meanwhile back on earth.

Kouta was eating a box of Donuts when Aiko walked up and said, "hello my orange star, I've set up a double date for us with Miharu and Yuuji on anti-counter remnant. We leave in an hour understand."  
she then gave a happy spin and Kouta smiled and said " sure anything for you my star sapphire!" He then made three orange lantern clones of himself.

the clones all held Aiko close making her blush as she said, "Kouta control yourself, or selves."  
the orange lantern just laughed as he said, " I am."

to be continued.

Omake.

in a city on earth Kubo was walking hand in hand with hideyoshi when the Creeper jumped out and pinned Hideyoshi to the ground kissed him then said, " HELLO NURSE!"  
the creeper then jumped off Hideyoshi on to a building leaving the blue lantern to jump up pale grossed out and spitting and scrubbing his tongue with a blue light construct crush. "GROSSS EEEEEEEEEEEE! CREEPER GERMS IN MY MOUTH! IT TASTE LIKE PANCAKES AND PICKLES!"

Kubo then made a crystal Katana and flow after the creeper, " I KILL YOU! I KILL YOU! CREEPER I KILL YOU TO DEATH! I WILL MURDER YOU TILL YOU DIE!" He then chanced after The Creeper in rage.  
and the creeper just yelled, " YOU CAN'T CATCH ME I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!"

Hideyoshi throw up in a trash can and said, "FUCK! CREEPER IN MY MOUTH! I don't think I'll ever get the taste out!"

The creeper then came back down and as it ran past Hideyoshi slapped is ass making Hideyoshi scream, "KILL HIM KUBO! HE JUST TOUCHED MY ASS"  
Kubo who now had a black eye came back down holding two katanas, "COME HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" In a moment a red ring land on his left hand making the left side of his outfit's colors change form violet to red as on his chest half star sapphire half red lantern symbol stood.

Kubo roared, "I'LL KILL YOU CREEPER!"

end omake.

Lantern status  
White life entity Takashi and Saeko  
Red Butcher Salem, Rankorr(Shinji ) Kubo(star sapphire hybrid) and Akihisa.  
Green Ion Yuuji, Jaune and Eiko (star sapphire hybrid).  
Indigo proselyte Yuuko, Roman Torchwick, Ika Himeji and Miharu.  
Star sapphires predator Aiko, Neo, Misato Pyrrha Kubo( red lantern hybrid) Eiko (green lantern hybrid)  
Yellow (entity captured) Ryou , the FFF and the anti-earth village of yellow lanterns, Aka the yellow lantern corp.  
Orange (entity captured) Kouta  
Blue, Adara Hideyoshi, Alanna and Aleea.  
Black Nekron and Shouko( being used as a power battery)

check out SamuraivampirehunterJCT's story The Baka the Yandere and the Emotional spectrum


	29. Chapter 29

On Counter Remnant.  
Akihisa was in the air facing Hikari and Toji both had red lantern power rings in copies of his outfits and he was smiling as he said, " you've both come a long way in mastering rage!"  
the two then changed at him as he made a red dome around him, " but not far enough!" Salem's wolf pack constructs then tackled them form behind making them crash into the ground.

Meanwhile on the ground watching was Yuuko, and Toji's little sister Sakura who was in an indigo dress with the tribe symbol face paint on her checks holding a small staff and wearing the ring.  
Kensuke then walked up all he had on was indigo pants the tribe symbol tattooed on his chest as he held out his staff and said, " Nok, did they really forget about Salem?"

Sakura then said, " Nok right they did."

Yuuko then smiled and said, " Nok."

Meanwhile on anti-remnant.

Roman was walking with Ruby the planet had blue plants, and ruins of cities but no people or grimm.

Ruby adjusted her glasses as she took pictures of a ruined castle on her scroll and said, "So strange what do you think happened here?"

Roman then said, " I take no noking pleasure from saying this but I think the grimm won, and with no people they just vanished having done their job!" He then saw what looked like a squid using it's tentacles to swing form the tree to tree.

Ruby took a picture of it and said, " Amazing!" her eyes then widen as the squid picked up a pine cone out of a branch and throw it at a bird knocking it out. The squid then grabbed the bird and eat it.  
Her eyes sparkled as she took pictures of the act, " tool use in hunting! The squid is officially cave man level in IQ, So amazing, I wonder if they have aura? I wonder if they know what semblance is! this is the find of the century primitive life!"

Roman pet her head and said, " I take it your very happy nok."

ruby then pinned him and kisses him and said, " thank you thank you thank you! If you hadn't brought me here I wouldn't have seen it!" She then hugged him in such away his head was in her chest and she said, " Thank you boyfriend!"

Roman was blushing as all he could say was " Nok"

Meanwhile on anti-counter remnant.

Miharu was walking by a lake in a forest with Yuuji as she said, " so this planet is nice empty no signs of intelligent life we better enjoy it's beauty before the remnant people start moving in to get away from grimm. Nok!"

Yuuji then said, " yeah so what you so interested in me?

Miharu blushed and said, "thanks to my dad's arrest, knowing there is someone I can relate to and some compassion in my system I found I like girls and I like guys. Nok!"

Yuuji was blushing and said, " wait are you saying you…" Before he could answer Miharu wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Making the Green lantern go red.  
Miharu then broke the kiss and said, " I nokking love you Green lantern Yuuji. Please allow me a warrior of compassion to be your companion in love and light."

Yuuji was stunned and blushing as he said, "I didn't see this coming….. I guess we can give this a try!  
"  
in a moment Miharu pinned him to the ground, as she happily yelled, " NOK!"

behind a bush Aiko left giggling as she said, " well there new born love makes my ring very very happy."

in a moment Kouta hugged her from behind and kissed her neck while two of his clones grabbed her arms and kissed her checks, two more clones got down and hugged her legs and kissed her hips, and a fina lcloen hugged her form the front and kissed her lips.

Aiko turned pinker then her ring as her aura shined bright and start making hearts. The clones then vanished as Kouta kissed her.  
Aiko smiled and said, " My greedy bastard!" Kouta smiled and said, " and I'm yours like your mine!"

Aiko and Kouta then kissed and said, " to the love blessed in light."

Meanwhile in the Schnee family manor.

Weiss was smiling as she finished changing Snowflake and picked her up, " there all nice and clean." She then hugged her baby.  
Whitely then walked in to Weiss room and said, " so how's our little super girl?"

Weiss rolled her eyes and said, " don't call her that! But fine!"

Whitely then said, "also I sent that message you asked me to. I don't know what good it will do us?"

Weiss smiled and said, " Simple I that message you sent was to snowflake's uncle. A full grown kryptonian."

Whitely's eyes widen before he clapped and said, " Well now This will be good. I best go get a camera! Good day snowflake." He then walked away.  
elsewhere in the Manor Jacques Schnee opened the front door to see bizarro and Yang at the door.

Yang was breathing in to a bag holding out one hand with her index finger out to signal she need a moment.

Bizarro shock Jacques's hand stunning him as he said, " hi I'm Bizarro, but everyone call me superman or kal-el witch ever they prefer. Anyway My brother happens to be Snowflakes dad and as he's out of the picture I figured I would come and lend a hand."

At that moment the Clone let go of the shcnee's hand and Jacques held his hand like it was score and went to slam the metal door only for the Door to warp around Bizarro like in a cartoon.  
He looked confused as Bizarro used a crack in it to reopen the door as he said, " sorry it most have slipped!" he then slapped the bend making the door go back to normal.

Bizarro then said, "as I was saying I'm Kryptonian, and me my brother and snowflake are pretty much all that's left of our race. So if you would be as kind as to point me in the way to go see my niece that would be great!"

Jacque was stunned and In shock as he point upstairs, " Weiss room is upstairs just look for the room with the open door."

Bizarro then walked in and said, "thanks man." He then hand Jacque a cigar and said, " I know it's not much but where I'm form is customary to give adult male family members cigars when a new baby is born into the family."

Jacque quickly lit it as he said, " I need this more then you know!"

Yang then walked in having recovered and point at Bizarro and said, " I'm with superman. Nice yanging with you, that's funny because yang's my name! puns are my game."  
Soon they came to Weiss room and Yang said, "why you have the door open!"

Weiss quickly ran into hug Yang and said, " yang I've missed you so much! And it's so if something happens with snowflake of if she wakes up I'll hear it this place echos like crazy."  
in a moment Bizarro walked over to Snowflake sleeping in her crib, and said, " aawww I'll introduce myself when she wakes up."

In a moment he spotted the wall behind the crib plane and steel as he said, " that won't do for a kid who's part of the house of el." In a moment he used his laser vision to burn into the wall the superman symbol the kryptonian symbol for hope.

In the wall way Whitely was point the camera at him, " and as we have seen the Kryptonians with out aura of symbols are able to use super strength like we have never seen and shoot lasers out there eyes."  
At what point he jumped when Bizarro was a few inches away from his face, " your making a documentary on my dying race? Dude awesome follow me out back I'll happy show off all my kind can do!"  
Whitely then said, "why thank you."

To be continued

Lantern status  
White life entity Takashi and Saeko  
Red Butcher Salem, Rankorr(Shinji ) Kubo(star sapphire hybrid) Toji Hikari and Akihisa.  
Green Ion Yuuji, Jaune and Eiko (star sapphire hybrid).  
Indigo proselyte Yuuko, kensuke Sakura Roman Torchwick, Ika Himeji and Miharu.  
Star sapphires predator Aiko, Neo, Misato Pyrrha Kubo( red lantern hybrid) Eiko (green lantern hybrid)  
Yellow (entity captured) Ryou , the FFF and the anti-earth village of yellow lanterns, Aka the yellow lantern corp.  
Orange (entity captured) Kouta  
Blue, Adara Hideyoshi, Alanna and Aleea.  
Black Nekron and Shouko( being used as a power battery)

check out SamuraivampirehunterJCT's story The Baka the Yandere and the Emotional spectrum


	30. Chapter 30

In atlas.  
Weiss was holding snowflake having just gotten her into a white dress. "I know Mommy doesn't like it either baby!" she then kissed her head.

In a moment Bizarro in a blue suit with a red undershirt and a yellow tie. Yang then walked in in a yellow dress that was sideless showing off her legs as she said, " believe me I tried to get him to match, but he only wears those three colors."

Weiss then rolled her eyes, " you know the only reason my dad hasn't dried something is because Bizarro scares him!"

whitely then showed up and said ," Even more after he showed off for the camera, Also Bizarro the camera loves you!" he then pulled out his camera and said, "I could triple the family fortune with this thing!"  
He then coughed as Weiss growled, " but I won't for the safety of Snowflake don't' want no one coming after the future supergirl!"

Bizarro snapped and said, " that's the perfect nickname for her!"

Weiss held her and said, " She will not be called supergirl! She willed be called something that doesn't make her sound like her uncle's side kick! Powergirl maybe! But not supergirl!" She then kissed her daughter's head and said, " My baby is too good for sidekick!"

Yang then snapped her fingers and said, "whatever float your boat mama ice queen! All I know is I'm going to a fancy party for once so You be on better than your best bizarro my loveable goof ball."  
Bizarro then smiled and said, " I promise but if someone disrespects any noun human race they are getting laser vision to the crotch!"

Yang then smiled and hugged him, " couldn't ask for more!"

Whitely then said, " then I guess…. No to easy and to stupid!"

A moment later Jacques Schnee walked in and said, "oh getting ready I see, Weiss May I have a word with you!" He then spotted Bizarro's eyes glowing red as he said, "No no! I was just going to ask if she would sing tonight I swear "

Bizarro then said, " Bizarro is my first name, my last name is el. Bizarro El! I know my name is bizarre but I didn't ask for it!"  
Jacques then coughed and said, "I'll take note of that Mr. El!"

Weiss then adjust Snowflake in her arms, " I'll sing father but only because Snowflake enjoys my singing. But while I have your time any word if winter will be here."  
Jacques then said, "Sadly she will not be showing, such a disgrace!" he then left.

Whitely then looked at Snowflake who was sticking her tongue out at him now that is back was turned. " Brave!"

Later on while listening to Weiss sing.

Yang was stunned as she sat in the family box saying, "I had no idea she had such a lovely voice under the brattiness I would have said something else but baby and kid in the room"  
elsewhere on menagerie.

Blake was opening her front door to see sun and she asked, " what's this about?"

Sun then smiled and said, "your mom called me because she saw me in your contacts."

Blake looked to her mom who was waving and said, " Mom I have a boyfriend."

Kali then said, " yes but don't you think you would be better off with this nice young man?"

Blake raised and eye brow, " why because we're both …" before she could finish her mother yelled, " NO BECAUE HE ISN'T GREEN!"

Blake crossed her arms and said, " I'll get back to you Sun!" she then closed the door with her foot and said, " really mom?"

Kali was crying and said, " I don't want green skinned grandkittens is that so wrong?"

Ghira then walked in and said, " it is when the Mr. skinned young man makes our daughter happy. And honestly dear is it really that big of a problem?"

at that moment Johnathan walked through the wall and said, " Guys my Sister is here? And who's that monkey guy she's flirting with?"

Blake then clapped and said, " Miss martin and Sun, Green monkey why not, Ok boyfriend we have to get out of here fore away and mom this isn't over?"

Johnathan then blinked and said, " is this about my green skin?"

Kali then said, " YES! YOU FREAK ME THE HELL OUT! I'M NOT READY FOR ALIENS I'M NOT READY FOR GREEN MEN! I'M SURE AS HELL NOT READY FOR MY DAUGHTER TO DATE ONE!"

Johnathan then left out the front door with Blake and said, " your right we do need to get out of here Blake.

Ghira crossed his arms and said, " dear we need to talk!"

Meanwhile on earth

Kouta was in a donut shop eating his fifth dozen as he told the shop owner, " Keep them coming!"

Aiko then walked in and spotted the empty dozen boxes and said, " Aawww what's troubling my orange star. Tell your star sapphire."  
one of Kouta's clones then hand Aiko an invite for his mother's wedding.

Aiko then hugged him, " aww he's not liking his mommy getting married. So cute!"

Kouta growled as he eat more donuts and said, " to Kubo's dad!"

Aiko then smiled, " then don't view it as losing your mom but gaining two brothers!"

Kouta just said, " MAN BRING OUT A SIXTH DOZEN! MAKE THEM CHOCOLATE!"

Hideyoshi then walked out with a clip board, "guess who's wedding planner? Hint me! Just a shame I can't give them the best, the best will be for me and Kubo once day….. When it happens do you think I should ask him or wait tell he asks me aiko?"

Aiko then said, " I guess who ask who's is based on who wants to get married more" she then hugged Kouta's head into her chest, " Now my orange star needs some star sapphire hugs."

Kouta grumbled to himself as he said, "Dam it!"

To be continued

Omake  
Kubo was running using a red light hammer and pink crystal axe to catch the creeper " COME BACK HERE!"  
the creeper jumped behind a corner and when Kubo went to check it out he was gone. Then the creeper jumped on his back and said " PIGGIE BACK RIDES!"  
Kubo was running around, " GET THE GOT DAM HELL OFF OF ME!" HE then flow in to the air and span, "I'L SHAKE YOU OFF!"  
In a moment the creeper turned green, " I'm going to puck!" Kubo's spin was glowing pink and red, but in a moment it turned green.  
End omake  
Lantern status  
White life entity Takashi and Saeko  
Red Butcher Salem, Rankorr(Shinji ) Kubo(star sapphire hybrid) Toji Hikari and Akihisa.  
Green Ion Yuuji, Jaune and Eiko (star sapphire hybrid).  
Indigo proselyte Yuuko, kensuke Sakura Roman Torchwick, Ika Himeji and Miharu.  
Star sapphires predator Aiko, Neo, Misato Pyrrha Kubo( red lantern hybrid) Eiko (green lantern hybrid)  
Yellow (entity captured) Ryou , the FFF and the anti-earth village of yellow lanterns, Aka the yellow lantern corp.  
Orange (entity captured) Kouta  
Blue, Adara Hideyoshi, Alanna and Aleea.  
Black Nekron and Shouko(trapped once more )

check out SamuraivampirehunterJCT's story The Baka the Yandere and the Emotional spectrum


	31. Chapter 31

In atlas.  
Weiss was walking around the ball holding snowflake close with people shooting her a glare or so as she whispered, "xenophobic, she's a baby!"

She then got away from the crowd holding her child and panting, "Creeps she's a baby! Not a monster!" She then kissed her baby's head.

Ironwood then walked out his hands crossed behind his back and said, " No she is a great assets. I've saw Bizarro flying in and your father told me of the brute force he has, without an unlocked aura. Now let's add in aura and the Schnee family semblance and we'll have the best solider Atlas has ever known!"

Weiss held Snow flake tight and said, " She's not a solider she's my child! She's a person! Not some weapon!"

Ironwood then got closer and said, " No she isn't a human or a faunas she's she's no person!"

Weiss in a moment out of instinct summoned a beowolf that charged at him forcing Ironwood to draw his gun and fire making people look as Weiss ran in, " Dad! Iron wood's trying to kidnap snowflake!"  
Jacques walked up to see the gun holding iron wood, "you trying to steal the future heir to my compony don't make me laugh!" in a moment he was shoot in the chest as iron wood said, "your company is meaningless That alien will be better weapon then any dust you could dig up!"

Jacques fell over holding his chest his aura having saved his life but he was still unable to stand! Everyone was gasping. But in a moment Bizarro appeared before Ironwood

Ironwood growled and fired fire dust shoots at him rapidly, " OUT OF MY WAY!" before the dust cleared a hand grabbed him by the through as a laser blast, shoot of his robotic arm witch held his gun.

when the dust cleared there was Bizarro unharmed only his suit's damaged the top park fell off to reveal on his chest the house of el symbol the superman S scared into his chest his eyes glowing red as he said, "Trying to take a child form there mother in front of the world how evil and black is your heart?"

Ironwood gasping for air as Bizarro through him into a wall where he made a nice person shaped dent in the wall.

Ironwood fell out of the whole and stood up panting, " I will protect this planet form the likes of you!" in a moment he was back In front of him thanks to super speed.

Ironwood was then grabbed by the throat again as bizarro said, " Me I'm the one protecting his niece form a would be kidnapper. I'm not the bad guy you are!"

in a moment the super man dropped Ironwood and one kick hit him in the crotch sending him through the wall into the cold ground outside.  
Everyone watching gasped and a few men covered there crotches

Yang said, " and he is now officially a robot not a man. Ouch!" Weiss then yelled at her friend, " IT TRIED TO STEAL MY BABY NO FEELING SORRY FOR THE PILE OF BOLTS!"

Yang then laughed, "you said just bolts! I guess that makes sense as he doesn't have …." Weiss covered her mouth and said, " Don't!"

outside Ironwood stood up and Bizarro said, " well your tough I'll give you that!" Ironwood was then once more grabbed by the through and Bizarro said, "SO I'm going to have to brake you in half!"  
in side the ball everyone watching gasped and a few people fainted when the sound of a gross crunch was heard.

Whiter was shivering, "was that his spine or his pelvis bone?

Weiss then turned to leave holding Snowflake who had just started to try, "hopefully both!" She then rocked her child and said, "it's ok it's ok Mommy's here mommy's here for you!"

Jacques was helped up by whitely he held his chest the injury visible thanks to the blast the damage to his suit as he got up and said, "Someone call and report an attempted kidnapping and attempted murder got dam it!"

Yang pulled out her scroll and said, " sure and bizarro is kicking ironwoods ass. And ass kicking is an understatement!"

Meanwhile on counter Remnant.

Akihsia was petting Salem as he talked with his step mother Alanna, "sorry I haven't been home lately mother."

Alanna smiled, "you're helping a world recover how could I be mad." He then hugged the red lantern making him calm down as he said, "I know you were always lost on the road of life. But you found it a hero, a protector, and hope bringer just like your father."

She then let go and Akihsia was stunned as she said, " But I still want you to finish highschool after all it's your last year."

in a moment Akihsia cried as Alanna hugged him again and she said, " Sorry some times I forget how unused to a caring mother you are."

Akihsia then hugged his step mother and cried.

Later on back in atlas.

It was late Weiss was feeding Snowflake a bottle as she smiled and said, "Don't worry me and uncle bizarro will keep you safe. But I'm not sure how safe remnant is for you."

she then noticed her drunk mother walking in and the drunk woman looked at the baby confused and Weiss said, "yes you drank so much time away you have a grandchild! Come on snowflake we're going to go have a talk with uncle bizarro."

she then walked away grumbling as she spotted bizarro coming out of a bath room and said, " Bizarro go find a lantern! This planet isn't safe for my baby I want to go back to earth! Where the people are smarter!"

Bizarro then smashed open a window and jumped out and took to the air saying, " you got it! This looks like a job for superman!" he then flow off at great speed.

yang then looked out the whole all love struck and said, " he may be weird but he's my weirdo. I am so going to make Snowflake a cousin with him."

Weiss then stepped away and said, " Please don't talk about that with my child in the room!" She then took the now empty bottle and burped snowflake.

Snowflake's burp then shock the building a bit as Weiss eyes widen, " ok and super burp I hope that's not a phase!"

Whitely then walked by clapping, "bravo Snowflake bravo!" he then left and Weiss said, " well now…. I don't know what to say to that."

Meanwhile in an earth forest.

the creeper was looking into the forth wall and said, " So I found the camera! I wonder what it tastes like?" he then picked it up and opened his mouth showing a close up of his mouth, and in a moment the screen went black.

jboy44's voice then said, " well we're going to have to call this chapter here because the creeper eat the camera we'll have a new one by next week hope you enjoyed the chapter and found this fourth wall brake joke funny.   
"  
to be continued.

Lantern status  
White life entity Takashi and Saeko  
Red Butcher Salem, Rankorr(Shinji ) Kubo(star sapphire hybrid) Toji Hikari and Akihisa.  
Green Ion Yuuji, Jaune and Eiko (star sapphire hybrid).  
Indigo proselyte Yuuko, kensuke Sakura Roman Torchwick, Ika Himeji and Miharu.  
Star sapphires predator Aiko, Neo, Misato Pyrrha Kubo( red lantern hybrid) Eiko (green lantern hybrid)  
Yellow (entity captured) Ryou , the FFF and the anti-earth village of yellow lanterns, Aka the yellow lantern corp.  
Orange (entity captured) Kouta  
Blue, Adara Hideyoshi, Alanna and Aleea.  
Black Nekron and Shouko(trapped once more )

check out SamuraivampirehunterJCT's story The Baka the Yandere and the Emotional spectrum


	32. Chapter 32

On earth in the desert. Kouta and Kubo where facing someone hovering in the air.

he was dressed in blue pants red boats a red cape tied around his waist and on his bare chest the superman s backwards was scared into the flesh

Kouta growled as he held his lantern close, " Another Prime Clone! I DON'T WANT NO MORE PRIMES!" In a moment his Orange lantern clones Attack the clone!"

the easily smashed the orange light doubles smashing through there shield not even being hurt by their laser fire! The clone laughed and said, "I shall make a hell on earth for you supers! Wait H'el I like it that shall be my name!"

Kubo growled as his aura flashed Red and pink and he looked ot Kouta, " my future brother I have a plan! Hold him off I need to get high enough!" He then flow off!  
Kouta then made a large Orange snake that wrapped around H'el trying to crush him, "THIS FIGHT IS MINE!"

H'El simple moved his arms smashing the orange light construct as he said, "is that all you have I believe my makers over reacted to your power lanterns! One has already run like a coward!"  
Kouta charged in with an orange light sword saying, "He fights with his mind not his fists YOU DIRTY BOOTLEG SUPERBOY PRIME!"

Up in space Kubo was looking at the sun and said, " Believe hold out red ring!" he then made a large red light disk in front of the son so now the light shining on earth was red!

Down blow H'El saw the sky turn red as he fell over as he felt his strength leave him. In a moment Kouta's sword slashed his chest he then made another sword to slash again.

The S on H'el's chest was now slashed out! H'el held his chest and screamed as Kouta trade the swords out for a large hammer and in one hit Smashed down clone's head in killing him!  
Kouta smiled as he saw the sky return to normal as he laughed, " HE guess I finished off clone dome just in time!"

in space Kubo who was now a normal star sapphire was flying down looking at his powerless red ring, " I'll recharge you when I get home! I hope Kouta finished off H'el"  
Down below Kouta looked at his ring as it said, " ring power 80%" Kouta then growled, " how dare that clone eat up so much of MY ring's powers!"

Kouta then looked up to see a pink light coming down form space, " May be him being MY brother isn't such a bad thing! If not the clone may have TAKEN my life FORM ME!

Meanwhile on Remnant it was night, and outside the Schnee manor was Weiss she was holding Snowflake who was wrapped up tight as she spotted a green light and smiled as she saw Jaune landing.  
Jaune then said, "superman said you need a lift to earth?"

Weiss smiled and said, " yeah Now get me and my baby to earth already!" Jaune then made a sphere around them and took off saying, "Ok ok Green lantern away!"

in the manor's chest room Yang yawned as she heard Bizarro knocked on the window! She opened it and said, " time to scram already?"

Bizarro said, " yeah dear time to scram! Because I really don't want to have to beat the dog shit out of this kingdom!"

Yang then climbed out the window and into Bizarro's arms as he flow off with her and he said, " Up up and away!"

Yang laughed and said, " you're a really corny piece of work Bizarro! But that's why I love you my superman!"

bizarro then smiled and said, " I guess that makes you my super girl!"

Yang held on to him as he flow out of Atlas and said, "Sweet talker!" She then kissed him mid air as the flow off.

They passed by Johnathan carrying Blake, The Martian then said, " you guys heading back to beacon to find a lantern to hitch a ride to earth too?"  
Yang then said, " you bet your green skin man!"

Blake then said, " We're leaving because I can't stand my mom's complaint about my boyfriend being green."

Yang then said, " we're leaving because Weiss left the building.

a world away on counter.

it appeared all the indigo tribesmen and red lanterns where coming.

Miharu smiled as she held on To Yuuji's arm, " So happy you came with me to help rebuild this world. Nok!" she had indigo hearts forming form her ring she was so happy."

Yuuji smiled and said, " yeah this seems better then getting some day job after next week when we graduate. Seemed so far away on year one and now it seems like it's nothing at all."

Miharu smiled and said, " because it isn't! we all found ourselves thanks to the light or the emotional spectrum. Nok! The point of high school is to find yourself and the future that suits you! Nok! We just found all this a little early. Nok nok!"

Yuuji smiled and said, " yeah and you know the nok at the end of ever sentence thing on someone else would be annoying, but on you it's cute!"  
Miharu then smiled and snuggled up to him happily chanting Nok.

Roman smiled as he walked next to Ruby, " well you want other worldly adventure helping rebuild a planets civilization going to be one Nok!"  
Ruby put a finger to his lip and said, " No talking you'll ruin the moment!" She then kissed him.

Meanwhile watching it all form some point in space was Takashi and Saeko.

Saeko held on to Takashi's arms and said, " We're all come so far from where we started!"

Takashi held her close and kissed her before saying, " yeah the light shines bright chasing away the shadows of evil. Things will get bad again but we'll all be able to handle it!"

Saeko smiled and kissed her boyfriend in the middle of space their white light of life auras shining bright around them.

to be continued.

Jboy44 " Ok everyone next chapter is the epilogue thanks for reading this story through I hope you enjoyed the right."

Lantern status  
White life entity Takashi and Saeko  
Red Butcher Salem, Rankorr(Shinji ) Kubo(star sapphire hybrid) Toji Hikari and Akihisa.  
Green Ion Yuuji, Jaune and Eiko (star sapphire hybrid).  
Indigo proselyte Yuuko, kensuke Sakura Roman Torchwick, Ika Himeji and Miharu.  
Star sapphires predator Aiko, Neo, Misato Pyrrha Kubo( red lantern hybrid) Eiko (green lantern hybrid)  
Yellow (entity captured) Ryou , the FFF and the anti-earth village of yellow lanterns, Aka the yellow lantern corp.  
Orange (entity captured) Kouta  
Blue, Adara Hideyoshi, Alanna and Aleea.  
Black Nekron and Shouko(trapped once more )

check out SamuraivampirehunterJCT's story The Baka the Yandere and the Emotional spectrum


	33. Chapter 33

On a few weeks later On the top of Fumizuki Yuuko and Akihsia where dress in graduation outfits till two bright flash of red and indigo returned them to their lantern outfits.  
they smiled and held hands as they kissed and Yuuko said, "So dear ready to head back to counter remnant? nok"

Akihsia smiled and said, " do I have facial scar my love?" Yuuko Giggled and kissed him before they held hands and took off into the air flying over the city.

down below Aleea strange was in the park playing with Hazuki when she saw the red and indigo flash and saw Salem fly off to join them and waved, " bye bye big brother see you soon!"  
in another part of the city Weiss was walking holding Snowflake and she looked up at the light and reached for it almost as if she was reaching for the sky.

 

Weiss held her close and said, " Please don't start flying yet honey mommies not mentally ready for that."

another part of the city Alana Strange and Adam where on top of a building looking up they held hands and kissed.

Adam said, " there he goes off to help a planet rebuild. He's a good kid, good thing he didn't take after his mother's side."

Alana hugged her husband and said, " How could he take after that evil witch he was chosen to be a hero."

before long the three trails of light where gone they had left earth.

Adam smiled and said, "and like me he's a space explorer!"

out in space Takashi and Saeko were on their way to counter earth to visit when they saw the light and smiled.

Saeko smiled happily as she flipped her hair, "funny we're returning and there leaving looks like there will always be a lantern couple in space."

Takashi smiled and held her hand, " yeah I know the light will always cover the universe and chase away evil. After all it is the brightest day all over again thanks to us stopping Nekron again!"  
Saeko kissed him and smiled " yes, yes it is!" they then flow down to counter earth returning home for the first time.

Meanwhile in space Akihisa pulled Yuuko into his arms and kissed her deeply. She through her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Their time on earth was over but a new adventure was starting, after all the journey of heroes can never truly end, but this is where this story does.

The end.

final Lantern status  
White life entity Takashi and Saeko  
Red Butcher Salem, Rankorr(Shinji ) Kubo(star sapphire hybrid) Toji Hikari and Akihisa.  
Green Ion Yuuji, Jaune and Eiko (star sapphire hybrid).  
Indigo proselyte Yuuko, kensuke Sakura Roman Torchwick, Ika Himeji and Miharu.  
Star sapphires predator Aiko, Neo, Misato Pyrrha Kubo( red lantern hybrid) Eiko (green lantern hybrid)  
Yellow (entity captured) Ryou , the FFF and the anti-earth village of yellow lanterns, Aka the yellow lantern corp.  
Orange (entity captured) Kouta  
Blue, Adara Hideyoshi, Alanna and Aleea.  
Black Nekron and Shouko(trapped once more )

check out SamuraivampirehunterJCT's story The Baka the Yandere and the Emotional spectrum  
and piece out!


End file.
